


Hiccup the Fury

by Sousuke_Tenki



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 43,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sousuke_Tenki/pseuds/Sousuke_Tenki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At birth the first child of Valka and Stoick Haddock was a runt and she was given no future by the gods.  But within her was a Dragon's soul and once cast out to sea, a Night Fury took the young child to his mate.  Watch as the child is changed into a more appropriate body and given a new life to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

A blood curdling scream could be heard coming from the Chief’s home.  Inside, Stoick paced downstairs waiting for the midwife and her helpers to deliver his child.  They had been up there for several hours with one of the helpers coming down frequently to get fresh hot water.  His wife, Valka, released another scream and soon after a softer cry could be heard.

_ 'I’m a father _ ,' Stoick thought, waiting for the midwife to come down.  Soon enough, Edda came down the stairs joined by Helga and Inga.  All of them with an unusual amount of blood coating their outfit.  Stoick was visibly shocked at the amount of blood.  He’d seen her clothes after helping give birth to others, but the amount on her then wasn’t as much as what he saw now.

“Edda, is...is Valka?” Stoick asked softly.

“Valka is fine, but…” Edda trailed off, looking away from her chief.

“But what?  Tell me!” Stoick shouted, grabbing the woman's shoulders.

“Go see for yourself,” she said hastily, breaking free from his hands and storming out of the chief’s home. She was quickly followed by Helga and Inga.  The chief bounded up the stairs and burst into their future child’s room.

Stoick saw Valka was resting on bed, covered with furs and their new child wrapped in a clean set of cloths.  She was rocking their bundle slowly in her arms, telling the child that everything would be alright.

Valka turned her attention to Stoick and smiled.  “Stoick, come say hello to our baby girl,” she quietly said.  The child was sleeping quietly as the large man strode over to the bedside.  Something concerned Stoick and it was the size of their bundle, the tiny pile of cloth seemed too small to hold much within the layers.  He knew that Valka had gone into labor early according to the midwife, but how early had it been, he wondered.

Stoick gently lowered himself onto the bed side as Valka turned slightly to show the little child.  The baby breathed slowly as if it were exhausted from the ordeal much like its mother.  On top of her head was a small amount of auburn hair.

At that moment, the child slowly opened her eyes and gazed lazily up at the large man.  Her forest green eyes met his, but instead of a smile across his face there was a frown.  She was a runt, and to Stoick, he couldn’t have an heir that was a runt, let alone a female.  The Hairy Hooligans would never allow such a thing.

“Valka, she’s a Runt, a Hiccup.  We can’t have that for our first child, let alone the heir,” Stoick began, “You know the council will tell us to cast her out on a boat.”

“Stoick dear, she came in early, you know that…” Valka spoke softly, raising one arm and placing her hand on his shoulder.  “She’ll grow and be strong, I know it.”

“I…” Stoick began, but a knocking at the doorway startled them both.  It was Gothi, the village elder.  She had come to give her word on the child’s fate.  Behind her was Gobber with her sand box to write out her words.  She shuffled over to the bed. Stoick quickly left the bedside for the elder.

Valka swallowed hard, knowing the elder’s word would trump her motherly instincts and Stoick would have to follow it.  She prayed to Odin that the elder would see more to the child than just her visible shortcomings.  Something told Valka that her child here was meant for more, but that may have been because this was her first child.  Even though, something in this child’s eyes made her want to keep her from a fate that she would never want to place upon any child: death.

“Ah she looks just like da too of ya.  Let’s see wat Gothi has ta say,” Gobber said, placing the box on the floor.  Gothi nodded to Valka, who slowly presented her child to the elder.  She looked at the child and took note of how small she was.  She reached forward and put her hand on the baby’s head and closed her eyes, trying to commune with Odin to sense the child’s future.

Gothi stood there in silence, with the three onlookers wondering what was taking so long.  Gobber knew this wasn’t good because Gothi would come back quickly with her words, but it was taking too long.  Her future must be uncertain or difficult to even see.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Gothi opened her eyes and moved away from the mother and child.  She went over to her box and started to write in the sand.  Gobber looked over her shoulder and started to translate.

“Odin has shown me that the alley…”  Gothi smacked Gobber’s head with her stick, trying to correct him.  “Sorry...baby doesn’t have a edible…”  She again smacked him on his head.

“Ya know yor writing coud use a ‘it of cleaning up y’know.”  Gobber said, but Gothi threatened to hit him again.  “Alright, sorry.  The baby doesn’t have a visible future past tonight.”

Valka shook her head, not believing what she was hearing.  Tears began to fill her vision, “No, this can’t be.  Stoick please reconsider.  This is your daughter we’re talking about.”  Valka begged.  Stoick looked at Gothi, asking, “Is this true?  Is it because she is a Hiccup?”

Gothi shrugged her shoulders, clearing the box to write again.  “Odin nevar showed me, but it could be.”  Gobber read.

Gobber looked at his best friend, “I’m sorry Stoick and Val, but we’d best put da child out to sea like da others we’ve had recently.  Let the gods see if she will live.”

Valka held onto her child, trying to ignore the conversation going on inside the room.  Tears fell down from her face and landed on the cheek of the little girl in her arms.  Her sobbing grew louder before Gobber and Gothi left the room.  She felt Stoick’s large hand touch her shoulder, but her gaze remained on the new life in her arms.

“Val, you know I don’t want to but if Gothi says she has no future past tonight then she doesn’t.  When has she been wrong?” Stoick told his wife.

“And when does the mother's intuition or feelings come in, Stoick?  When?” Valka quietly said between sobbing tears.  “I know she’ll survive she’s strong, I just know it.  I was going to suggest Hedvig because I know she’ll be strong, even stronger than either of us.” 

“Val, she’s a runt and would only get the name Hiccup.  Please, don’t make this harder for either of us,” Stoick replied.

Valka didn’t want to release her baby, but her body’s weakened state made it easy for Stoick to take the child.  He sat beside her and held her in one of his arms as she cried.  Stoick and Valka remained like this until Gobber returned a while later.  He had gone to prepare the small boat with a basket in it during that time.

“Goodbye my little Hedvig.  I know you’ll show them that you are strong and can battle this.  You will survive,” Valka spoke softly to her child.  She lowered her weary body against the bed and closed her eyes.  Stoick remained stoic and slowly walked out of the room with the little package in his arm.  Gobber followed behind his friend and chief in silence while they made their way to the docks.

Where usually the moonlight would cast its pale glow on the boardwalks only dark shadows remained, the new moon hiding all faces and obstacles as Stoick and Gobber's heavy, yet surefooted, paces rang out across the waves. Many of the villagers were waiting at the dock's for the chief as word made its way quickly through the village.  Stoick stood at the dock’s edge, looking down at the little boat and basket for his Hiccup.  He gently placed her in the basket and pushed the boat away from the dock.  The tide slowly pulled the boat away from the island with each ebb and flow the basket faded into the distance, quickly disappearing between the crests.

Unbeknownst to the villagers, a large ebony dragon with bat-like wings flew high above the village following a feeling.  It kept high in the sky, circling the village on this moonless night.  He had followed this feeling whilst looking for something to help his mate who was trying to lay their egg.

He gazed down using his superior night vision to watch the event unfolding.  He then picked up on what he was feeling.  He felt a dragon soul coming from that human they were putting out to sea.  He waited and kept watching the little boat moving farther away from the island.

When he saw the humans leaving the docks, he knew that he could grab and save this dragon soul.  He slowly spiraled down towards the little boat, keeping his eyes locked on the boat as it moved on the sea surface.

Once he was close enough, he reached out with his front paws and grasped the little basket, carrying it off into the night.  
  
_ “A dragon soul in a human body.   _ _ This is very interesting. Maybe this human is like the ones from the ancient stories, when we were at peace with the humans, _ _ ” _   he murmured to himself whilst flying quickly back towards where he had left his mate and friends.


	2. New Life, New Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skuggi returns to the cave where he left his mate and friends with the precious human child. But something is wrong with his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronunciations of names:  
> Skuggi - Sku- gee  
> Ragnfríðr - Ragen- free- dur  
> Aage - Ah- gee  
> Ásdís - Ows- des  
> Guðbrandr - Goon- da- bran- dur  
> Heiđrún - Hey- do- rune

_ Hiccup and Toothless - 8 hours old _

Skuggi flew gently with the delicate cargo he held under him.  He peered down at it with his magenta eyes taking in the features of this human with a dragon soul.  It wasn’t what he thought it would be, but then again he never really had seen a human hatchling this close before.  He had always seen the larger adult ones as they either chased him and his mate, or from a distance as they flew.

He averted his gaze from the hatchling to the islands in the distance.  Inside a cave on one of the islands was his mate Ragnfríðr.  She had been trying to lay their egg for most of the day and she sent him out to find some plant to help her.  He had found it but got distracted when he felt a new hatchling with a dragon’s soul on a human island.

The rest was behind him though; he had the plant and hatchling with him. and he needed to get to his mate soon.  He swooped down towards a mountainside and gently rested the basket down on the ground before landing beside it. The dirt slithered deftly between his claws; the instinctive observation that it had rained recently flashed briefly into his mind.

“I hope Ragnfríðr is feeling better.  She was struggling to push the egg out when I left,” Skuggi said to himself before placing the plant in the basket and taking the handle in his maw.  He padded into the cave, his eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness within.  He walked past the other family that had joined them on this journey.  The other family's egg had recently hatched a cute young male Night Wing now hopped excitedly around the feet of his parents.

“Skuggi, did you bring the plant? What is…” Aage started, stopping after he sensed the feeling coming from the basket.  The tiny human child moved inside the basket,throwing her blanket aside and revealing her form to the other Night Wing.  

“This human hatchling has a Dragon’s Soul?  This can’t be,” he said.

Skuggi continued past his stunned friend wanting to get to his mate and help her.  As he approached where he had left Ragnfríðr, he could smell blood tainting the air from the direction in which she lay.  He didn’t know if he was too late or if the egg had passed.  He set down the basket and brought the plant out from it before running to his mate’s side.

“Ragnfríðr, how are you?” He asked, placing the plant down by her snout.

Her eyes opened, revealing her faded lavender irises.  He couldn’t help but notice that the color had slowly faded from them since he had left her.

_‘She must have lost a lot of blood, but why isn’t the smell overpowering then?’_ He thought.

“Oh Skuggi, you’re back.  I didn’t realize you were back until I heard your voice,” Ragnfríðr spoke softly.  She moved her head to look at him a bit better, but her vision was already clouding as her life seeped away, her lifeblood running like the red liquid into the cracks and absorbing back into the flow of the earth.

“Hush Ragnfríðr, you’re weak.  I brought the plant you asked for,” Skuggi answered, pushing the leafy plant towards her.  He didn’t know what it was for but knew it was probably to ease her pain.

Ragnfríðr smelled the plant and smiled internally.  It was the Deathroot she had asked for to numb her pain, but she knew she was already too far gone for it to help her now.  She had tried to push out their egg a couple of hours ago, but with it stuck in her the shell cracked cutting her internally.

“Thank you Skuggi, but it’s too late for that now,” Ragnfríðr said peacefully, lowering her head back onto the stone ground.  “I tried to lay our egg and I… won’t be making it and neither will our hatchling.”

Skuggi whined and rubbed his snout against Ragnfríðr’s head gently.  “You can’t go Ragnfríðr.  I found something else while I found the root,” he said, moving to bring over the human hatchling.  He brought over the basket and set it down by her.  She turned to look at the basket and instantly felt the dragon soul in it.

Ragnfríðr sniffed the air and noticed the human scent coming from the basket.  “A human with a dragon soul.  The stories were true; they really do exist,” Ragnfríðr spoke, lifting her head up more to peer into the basket.  She then caught another scent coming from the little hatchling that matched her own.  It was the scent of decay and death.  “The child will not make the night, much like I won’t, but I could save her and give her a new life.”

Skuggi shook his head and nuzzled his mate gently, stating, “You could use your Dragon’s Fire to heal you though.”

“You know that using your Dragon Fire on yourself is always a death sentence.  It always backfires, any dragon who dares is gripped by insanity or mutilated by the magic,” Ragnfríðr replied, “I know you don’t want to lose me my Skuggi, but I can give you something you’ve always wanted.”  Her cloudy eyes turned to the human child, looking, almost lovingly, at the bright hazel ones staring inquisitively back.“I can give you a daughter to raise.”

Skuggi whined and crooned as he heard his mate’s words.  He had always wanted a daughter, but he wanted to raise their hatchling together and not alone.  “Ragnfríðr, please… you know I wanted  _ us _ to raise a daughter together.  How could I do it without you?”  He pleaded.

Ragnfríðr raised her weak body off the ground and looked at the basket in the darkness.  Her vision and body were failing with increasing speed, and she knew that using her Dragon Fire would kill her, but if one life needed to live tonight it needed to be this human hatchling with a dragon’s soul.

“You’ll have Aage and Ásdís to help you raise our new daughter.  Plus, who knows? Maybe she’ll fall for their little hatchling Guðbrandr.  It would be nice if they did get together to join our two families,” Ragnfríðr said. Her legs struggled to hold her up, but she was determined to save a life tonight.  

“I have a name for her so please give it to her,” she said; her spinal fins slowly glowed a light magenta as her Dragon Fire welled up inside of her belly.  “Her name will be Heiđrún.  Our little secret in the dragon world.”  She opened her mouth and out came a purple flame that engulfed the basket.  The basket never caught fire because the flame that came out was of a different nature.

The flame surrounded the little human hatchling and began to infuse itself into its body.  The color of the human’s skin began to darken and harden as scales began to grow from it.  The small head began to elongate and flatten slightly into a spade shape.  The hair that once was on top of her head melted into her growing scales. The ebony scales on top of her head had hints of the auburn that was once her hair in it.  Her forest green eyes grew larger as the changes to her body continued.

Two little nubs began to protrude from her back, and slowly new bone and a leathery membrane started to form her new wings.  They stretched as they grew until the little wings were big enough for her age.  Finally, her tail grew out of her back and slowly curled around her new Night Wing form.  Her size grew slightly and burst the basket apart, letting her claws touch the cool, stone surface for the first time.

Skuggi watched with watery eyes as Ragnfríðr finished the use of her Dragon Fire.  The new Night Wing yawned and curled up on herself as the flames died down.  Ragnfríðr panted before she collapsed to the ground, exhausted from the use of her Dragon Fire.  Her eyes shut tightly as her body weakened considerably from using her Dragon Fire in her already exhausted state.

Skuggi came up and nuzzled his daughter, moving her closer to her dying mother.  “She’s beautiful, Ragnfríðr.  Please take a look at her with your eyes,” he softly said.

Ragnfríðr could barely open her eyes to look upon their hatchling she made.  The entire process had made the human hatchling the spitting image of Ragnfríðr when she was a hatching except for the auburn that was on top of her head.

“Heiđrún is so beautiful.  She looks very much like me when I was younger.  Take care of her for me Skuggi; she is precious and she will change the entire world,” Ragnfríðr quietly said above a whisper.  Her energy continued to drain but she had enough for one last action.  She moved her front left paw over and gently put it on Heiđrún’s head.  

“Heiđrún...oh Heiđrún, change the world of dragons for the better.  By Nottú’s sake, make it so we live in peace with the entire world, just like the stories say,” she said to her newly made child.  The color in her eyes continued to fade but as the last of her vision began to drift away, she saw her Heiđrún lick her paw and nuzzle into it.  A small tear fell from Ragnfríðr’s eye as her life finally passed.

Skuggi released a roar that spoke a thousand words in a single low and painful tone.  It spoke of the loss of his mate and the birth of the new life.  It may have been the end for Ragnfríðr, but it was only the start of Heiđrún’s new life as a dragon.  Soon the other Night Wing family added their own voice to the sad song, speaking of their friend Ragnfríðr.

Skuggi grabbed hold of Heiđrún by the scruff of her neck and carried her out to meet the other family.  Aage and Ásdís held their heads down as Skuggi came out, but then raised them when he didn’t move past them.  Skuggi put his daughter down on the ground by his front paws before he sat down, curling his tail around his little girl.

“Aage.  Ásdís.  I’d like you to meet Heiđrún, my daughter that Ragnfríðr gave me from the human hatchling.  She is now in her proper body and I’d like to ask for assistance in raising her,” he stated humbly while looking at his daughter. She seemed to sense his gaze, for she turned her bright green eyes to him and curled her mouth into something resembling a smile.

Ásdís came forward with her new hatchling held in her jaw as well.  She placed Guðbrandr next to Heiđrún and licked both of the hatchlings heads.  They both began to purr softly and nuzzled into Skuggi’s tail.  “I’m sorry for the loss of your mate Skuggi.  We’ll honor Ragnfríðr’s wish to help you raise your daughter.”

Aage came next to his friend and put a wing around him.  “She gave her Fire to create a new life for you to live for.  Honor Ragnfríðr by raising your daughter.  We will help along the way and we shall see to it that your hatchling lives like a true Night Wing, even if she still smells partly like a human.”  
  
Skuggi nodded and looked at the two hatchlings curled upon each other.  Two new lives had come into this world.  One, naturally by his friends; the other, saved by his mate to give it a new life.  He vowed this day to Nottú that he would protect both his hatchling and his friend’s hatchling with his life.  No dragon would mess with his daughter, even if she smelt of human, because to him, Heiđrún would always be a dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heiđrún = Hiccup’s dragon name and it means Bright/clear secret  
> Guðbrandr = Toothless’ dragon name and it means God’s Sword  
> Skuggi means Shadow in Icelandic  
> Ragnfríðr means Advice/Counsel Beautiful in Old Norse  
> Ásdís means God Goddess in Old Norse  
> Aage means Ancestor/Father in Norwegian


	3. Hatchlings will be Hatchlings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two weeks since Hiccup has been turned into a Night Fury and she is already having fun with her papa and new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup and Toothless - 2 weeks old

Skuggi was flying back to the island.  It was his turn to take the both hatchlings out for a little flight to calm them down.  Both his Heiđrún and his friend’s Guðbrandr were on his back standing and watching the scenery go by them.

Vast forests of emeralds adorned the gentle slopes of the island they had made home; glittering lakes sparkled in the sunlight, gems of a different color but no less dazzling. The tops of the mountains gave way to harsh gray crags, a rugged contrast to the oasis below. The cave they had chosen lay at the border between these two worlds, cut into the rock with a view over the vast expanse of their territory, not too far from the sea to allow for easy fishing trips. Ragnfríðr had chosen the perfect wilderness for them, as Skuggi had known she would.

The flight was something that Skuggi and Aage did every other day.  They would take their little hatchlings out in the air to get them used to the idea of flying.  Their wings may not have been strong enough to glide, but giving them the chance to feel the air rush by them always calmed any Night Wing’s mind.

Skuggi slowly began to descend towards the cave where they would remain for the next few months until their hatchlings could fly competently by themselves.  Heiđrún happily chirped and bounced slightly on his back.

“Now Heiđrún, you know Papa doesn’t like that when you do that.  Neither does Aage.  Just be still so you don’t fall,” he told her, turning his head so she could see his eye.  Heiđrún sulked back onto her haunches and got playfully licked by Guðbrandr.

_ ‘Hatchlings, they are so full of energy,’ _ Skuggi thought just as he landed on the ledge.  The two hatchlings bounded off of him and started tackling one another outside the cave entrance.  The sight brought a happy thought to his mind.   _ ‘You would have loved her Ragnfríðr, she is so precious.’ _

Aage came into view and looked at his little Guðbrandr.  “Guðbrandr, stop roughhousing with Heiđrún,” Aage said.

“Now Aage, they are just playing.  They don’t even have their first set of teeth in yet.  They’ll be fine,” Skuggi tried reasoning with his friend.

His friend’s silvery eyes looked at him and he huffed resentfully in reply.  Aage moved back inside and was shortly followed by his hatchling.  Skuggi shook his head and came over to Heiđrún, picking her up by the scruff of her neck.  She whined and growled; it was very apparent that she didn’t like being carried. But for Skuggi, he loved doing it.

He missed his mate the most at times like these as she was missing all these precious moments, but he knew that her life was in this hatchling.  He vowed to keep Heiđrún safe as best as he could as a father and in honor of Ragnfríðr.

Skuggi trotted slowly into the cave, moving to the farthest area in the back where Ásdís rested.  Since his hatchling didn’t have a mother to feed her fish, Ásdís took up those duties.  It was something that female Night Wings did to help boost the hatchlings immune systems and because they didn’t have their teeth yet.

He wondered if his friend Aage didn’t like this arrangement because it meant that his hatchling would see Ásdís as her mother when she really wasn’t.  The bond between mother and hatchling was stronger than that between father and hatchling.  

Skuggi just watched and said he could take over after a couple of days, but Ásdís insisted that she continued feeding them.  Aage tried to tell her that Skuggi could take over, but she said that she was doing it for Ragnfríðr, her best friend.

Ásdís regurgitated some fish pieces for the two hatchlings and the two of them gobbled up the gooey mess eagerly.  Once mealtime was over, Skuggi picked up his hatchling and took him to his area because he knew Aage would want time with his little one.

Skuggi laid down in his area of the cavern and set Heiđrún down in his front paws.  He then started to lick her to give her a bath.  She whined and cooed batting at his tongue every time he licked over her.  This was his bonding time with her, letting her know that she was his family, but also putting his scent on her to cover up the human scent that she still emitted.

Heiđrún then clamped her gummy jaws onto Skuggi’s tongue and was swinging from it.  He felt the weight of his little hatchling on his tongue.  She continued to swing from his tongue playfully until she slipped off it and fell on her back.

Heiđrún whimpered and whined from hitting her back.  Her tiny wings flapped about as she tried to right herself on her own, but her efforts only resulted in a wobbly spin and another moment Skuggi wished he could have shared with Ragnfríðr. After a few moments of looking wistfully at her. He picked her up and righted her, nuzzling into her gently and purring against her.  “Hush little one, don’t you whimper.  Papi’s here to take care of you,” he told her softly. Her whimpers soon died down and she began to close her eyes.  He looked at her and nuzzled her little head as she yawned and curled up on herself.

Soon she was comfortably napping in his legs.  His attention shifted to where he and come in, and saw Aage standing there.  For the first time since Heiđrún had begun her new life, Aage finally thought that she wasn’t attaching to his mate.  No, instead, she was very attached to her father even if he was not her real father.

Aage turned away and, upon seeing his mate curled up with his little hatchling, happiness filled him.   _ Maybe I’m too worried because of how most Night Wings hatchlings bond heavily with their mother.  Heiđrún seems different; she’s bonding very well with my friend and not my mate.  I guess I was too worried about these last couple of weeks. _

Aage left the cave and decided that he’d bring some fresh fish for all of them when they woke up from their nap.  He spread his wings and took to the skies, flying towards the ocean.

_ One week later _

Aage and Skuggi were sitting outside their cave, watching the two hatchlings bounding around and playing what could be considered tag.  Dirt flew into the cool air when Guðbrandr playfully tackled Heiđrún.  She squeaked out in surprise and latched her gummy mouth onto an earplate, tugging it while growling softly.

The two fathers smiled at their children, happy that they were getting along very well.  “I’ve noticed that you give Heiđrún a bath almost daily?  Does she get that dirty constantly?” Aage asked.  Skuggi tilted his head and looked at his friend with one eye, shifting attention halfway back to the hatchlings.  “No she doesn’t.  I do it as a type of bonding, but also to try and cover up her human scent.  It’s still strong now and I hope that over time it will fade,” Skuggi answered.

Aage hadn’t taken that into account because he hadn’t smelt the scent since the first day.  “Well that explains why I haven’t smelt that scent.  You will have to stop giving them to her so frequently,” he said.

Skuggi released a soft breath and nodded.  “I know, but right now I want her to feel special.  Ragnfríðr said she looked like her when she was little, or thought she did.  I first used the baths as an excuse to hide the human scent, but now she laughs and plays with me during them and I can’t help but wish with every moment that my mate could have seen it.”

“She shines down on you from the stars every night.  She watches and knows you are being a good father, better than what the humans would have ever given her,” Aage said.  The two hatchlings had stopped playing with each other and started to chase a small dragonfly around.  They were jumping into the air trying to catch it in their paws or mouth.  The constant failures caused them to fall down and roll around in the dirt.  Then both of them jumped at the same time and hit each other on the head in midair before falling to the ground.

Their fathers chortled and watched as the two hatchlings then started to preen each other by licking their heads.  “When my son is older, I’m going to tell him about your daughter.  He needs to know the truth,” Aage said somberly.  

“I know, and I will have to tell her the truth too, but I feel that since she’s only known herself as a Night Wing, it isn’t right to make her realize that she was something else,” Skuggi answered.

Aage huffed and narrowed his eyes, looking at his friend.  “So what if our hatchlings go to be mates?  What happens if their children-” Aage had started, but quickly stopped when Skuggi sneered at him.  

“She is a dragon through and through now.  The only trace of human on her is the scent, nothing more.  You may tell your son the truth, but you must promise him never to tell her until I tell her first, if ever.  I vowed to Nottú that I would protect my daughter and prevent anyone from teasing her for something she had no choice of once being; she is my daughter now and a proper Night Wing.  I also vowed to protect your son, as well so even if he hurts her, I will not harm him unless he takes her life,” Skuggi growled.

“My son would never harm her.  Look at the way they play now; I have no doubts that they will be mates.  I’m just worried what kind of hatchlings they will have,” Aage said.

“The will have Night Wings, pure Night Wings.  There will be no human in them because she is a Night Wing with only a human scent,” Skuggi answered. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I think it’s time for their nap.”  Skuggi then went over and picked up his little one by the scruff of her neck, taking her inside.  

Aage continued to worry about what would happen.  Never had a human been turned into a dragon before, but then again if the stories were to be believed, humans with dragon’s souls had been common in the past.  They lived with dragons and would share a soul with a dragon for life, but the dragon souls would not spark until the human had met their bonded dragon.  A human child born with a dragon soul sparked was unheard of and then to change the child into a dragon was even more drastic.  He pushed his worries to the side, picking up his own hatchling and carrying him off into the cave.


	4. First Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two little hatchlings are trying to say their first words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to answer three major things I get asked about this story. One, Hiccup only knows herself as a dragon, even as a baby many don’t remember the first even few hours after they were born so to Hiccup, or Heiđrún, doesn’t know that she was ever human. Second as I said in the last chapter, her dragon father wants to tell her but to him, he sees no reason to tell her because she doesn’t know that she was human. Only four dragons know and one of them is dead. Lastly, Berk will come back into play way later into this story and you’d be surprised how they come back and how Hiccup and Toothless deal with it.

_Chapter 3 - First Words_

_Hiccup and Toothless - 2 Months and 2 Weeks Old_

“Come on little Guðbrandr, you can say it,” Ásdís said softly.  Little Guðbrandr continued to try and say his first word.  “MMm… Mmmm…” he said.  Aage strode into the cave, listening to his little hatchling trying to speak.

“Come on little one.  Try to say Daddy.  Dad...dy,” Aage exaggerated to help Guðbrandr hear the word better.

Ásdís looked at her mate, asking “Really? Are you trying to compete with me to see what word he’ll say first?”

“What?  He’s my little boy.”

“And he’s my little boy too.  Anyways, I’ve had more bonding with him than you Aage, so I think he’s going to say,” Ásdís said, then looked at her little boy, “Mom...ma.  Come on, Mom...ma.”

“Mmm...Mooo…” Guðbrandr tried again to say.  His attention shifted over to Aage and he listened again to him say his word.  It seemed a bit easier to him so he tried.

“Daaad…”

“That’s my boy, just add the end to it.  Dad...dy, you can do it,” Aage encouraged.

“Daaaaddy,” Guðbrandr finally said.

“Yes that’s it.  You said it.  Say it again,” Aage happily announced.  He shook his head and body with joy.

“Daddy…Daddy...Daddy…” Guðbrandr kept repeating loudly, bouncing around in front of them.  Aage and Ásdís were bubbling with joy at their little hatchling speaking his first word.  Ásdís wished it was ‘Momma’ because she had bonded more than her mate, but hearing him say ‘Daddy’ melted her heart.

“Yes, I am my boy.  I’m your daddy,” Aage said, nuzzling into his little one’s head.  Guðbrandr laughed and chirped, joining in the nuzzling against his father’s snout.

In a deeper part of the cavern, Skuggi was with his little girl.  He had not been trying as hard to get his Heiđrún to speak unlike his friends with their boy.  He knew most hatchlings didn’t speak until they were closer to three months old, so he thought he shouldn’t bother trying now.

Heiđrún tilted her head at the commotion going on in the other part of the cave and then looked up at her father.  Her gaze told Skuggi exactly what she was asking: ‘What is going on?’

“Well you see little one, your friend’s family was trying hard to get him to speak his first words.  They’ve been trying for the last few days now and he’s finally said his first word.  He said ‘Daddy’ and both of his parents are happy for what he’s done,” he explained, wondering if she understood what was happening.

She turned her attention back to the sounds in the distance before she walked a bit away from her father.  She listened, but the word her friend kept saying was different than what she heard her Papa call himself.

Heiđrún started to think about how to say it and Skuggi watched his little girl sitting there.  “Heiđrún, is there anything Papa can do?  Do you need food or a flight?” He asked her.  She nodded and spread out her wings several times.  Skuggi chuckled and nodded, telling her, “All right, let’s go for a flight.”

Heiđrún bounced around her father as they made their way through the cave.  Aage and Ásdís saw them moving towards the entrance.  “Going out for a flight?  Your little girl seems to love the air a lot, considering she wasn’t always--” Aage began, but was quickly interrupted by his mate butting her head into him.

“What have I told you?  We don’t talk about that in front of the children,” Ásdís angrily told her mate.

“It’s okay Ásdís.  I’ll tell her one day, but for now let’s hold off,” Skuggi said, then turned to his little girl still hopping around him.  “All right, all right, I get it. You want to go flying.  I’ll talk to my friends later.”

Guðbrandr watched his friend go off with her daddy.  “Daddy,” he said again.  Aage looked down and nodded.  “Yes that is your friend’s daddy.  She’ll be back and then you two can play outside.”

Skuggi exited the cave, lowering his body and a wing down for his little girl to climb on his back.  Heiđrún gently climbed up his wing and sat in the middle of his back.  He nodded, before gently spreading his wings and leaping lightly off the cliff, starting in a glide before he stroked his wings a couple times to gain some height.

Heiđrún opened her mouth and let her tongue hang out as her father flew her around the island silently.  She enjoyed the thought of flight so much and she felt so free while up here with her Papa.

_There is that word again,_ she thought, trying to figure out how to say it.

“Ppppp…” Heiđrún started.

Skuggi heard and turned back towards the cave.  She had always started making that sound whenever she needed to go potty so he needed to hurry back.

“Ppppaa…” she added.

Skuggi couldn’t believe it: he had never pushed his girl, but she was figuring it out on her own. He wanted to hear her say it while she was on the ground and not with the rush of the wind by his head and ears. He landed gently on the cliff again, starting to lower his body to let her off of him.

“Papa...papa up…” Heiđrún spoke softly.

Skuggi was thrilled.  Not only had she said her first word, but a small sentence.  “Papa up…” she repeated.  Skuggi wanted to roar out so loudly in joy, but he had to please his daughter first.

“All right little one.  I’ll go up,” he answered.

Again, Skuggi returned to flight with his daughter enjoying the wind rushing past her.  She laughed, giggled and moved around during the entire time he flew.  Skuggi couldn’t help but feel both happy and sad at this moment in time.

Here he was having the time of his life, raising his daughter, spending time with her and being there for every important moment so far in her life.  But there was one person missing that he truly wished that could see these moments.  He missed his mate, Ragnfríðr, the most right now.  He was happy to have a daughter to raise, but he’d be even happier to have both of these important women in his life.

He had spent over twenty years with his mate, running from humans and other dragons, meeting their friends and going on this journey to get away from the troubles where they lived.  Now instead of six, only five remained, but he knew he had a job to do and Ragnfríðr wouldn’t want him to fail it.  He had to raise his daughter and hope that everything would turn out perfectly in the end.

Heiđrún released a soft roar of enjoyment, snapping Skuggi back into reality and not the dark thoughts of his lost mate.  He circled back and landed on the same cliff as before.  This time when he lowered himself, Heiđrún got off his back and nuzzled into his leg once on the rocky ground.

“Papa....” she said softly, looking up at him after speaking.  A tear streaked down from each of his eyes at the happiness and joy he had witnessed with his little one.  He lowered his head and licked the top of her head, saying “Little one.”

The two then strode back into the cave, where Guðbrandr was running around Aage and Ásdís shouting at the top of his little lungs, “Daddy. Mommy.”  The pain that Skuggi had pushed away returned, but it seemed his little one knew just what to do.  “Papa...up,” she said softly.  He looked down into her forest green eyes and nuzzled her cheek.  He took hold of her scruff and carried her over towards the other family.

“You’ll spoil her if you-” Aage began, but halted when he heard Heiđrún speak.  “Papa up.  Papa up,” she gleefully repeated like her friend Guðbrandr was doing too.  “Oh I see, she’s asking for it,” Aage commented. 

Skuggi nodded, throwing her into the air and catching her on top of his head.  She squealed happily when she landed on her father’s head.  Sitting up after a moment, she growled playfully at Aage and Ásdís.

Gubðrandr tried his hardest to see where his friend had gone and started jumping to try and find her.  Ásdís saw this and picked him up by his neck, placing him on Aage’s head so he could see his friend.  The two hatchlings chirped and growled at each other while on their fathers’ heads.  Ásdís laughed at the sight and both fathers looked at her.  “Well, they wanted to see each other so I had to put him somewhere,” she said.

“More like our son is infatuated with her.  I wonder if he would have been her bonded dragon if she wasn’t born with her Dragon Soul sparked,” Aage said.

“We’ll never know, but she is a dragon now, not a human,” Skuggi answered. “And this is her life now.”


	5. Eruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless and Hiccup have some of their first sets of teeth come in and have to deal with the pain.

_Hiccup and Toothless - 7 months old_

Both hatchlings had grown up into healthy younglings.  Since their births, they’d over doubled and, in Guðbrandr’s case, nearly tripled in size.  Guðbrandr was now nearly six feet in length from snout to tail tip while Heiđrún was just shy of five feet in length.

At this time, both younglings were curled up, whimpering in pain.  Both of them hand their front legs over their snouts.

“The younglings are in such pain, Aage.  I wish Skuggi would return with the Deathroot quickly,” Ásdís said.

“We know that he can find it.  He found it for his mate, but he got distracted by something of great importance.  He’s only been gone a couple hours,” Aage answered.  He gazed at his youngling who was struggling just like Heiđrún.

He smirked, thinking back to when he had first felt their pain.  The first set of teeth coming in was a wonderful time for any youngling.  It meant they could eat fresh fish without the aid of Ásdís digesting it for them ahead of time.

“It...hurts…,” Heiđrún mumbled.  She then decided to keep her jaws shut since speaking made the pain worse.  The top of her jaw hurt the most.  It felt like the spiky thorns that brushed against her hide when she stumbled through a briar patch.  Except what she felt in her mouth was worse than that.  This pain was trying to pierce her soft, sensitive mouth.

“Momma...please… it hurts so much,” Guðbrandr softly spoke.  He had kept quiet mostly, but when his friend expressed her pain, he felt the need to speak it too in order to comfort her. 

_My son really does care for Heiđrún.  I will have to tell him her secret in the future so it isn’t a shock to him,_ Aage thought, smiling as he did so.

A familiar roar echoed around the cave and soon the owner of that roar came bounding in. “Sorry it took so long.  Most of the Deathroot I found was well... dead. Quite ironic if you think about it, but I found fresh roots.  These should do,” Skuggi said, panting for breath, but laying a large root on the floor of the cave.  “We’ll have to chew the root and spit it out for them to swallow it.  We’ll have numb mouths too, but for our younglings, I’ll gladly have a numb mouth.”

Skuggi then held down part of the root with his front left paw and extended his teeth.  He bent down with his head and ripped off a part of the root and started to chew it.  He didn’t need to swallow it to start the digestion, he just needed to get the root softened and shredded.

“Yes, but they can’t have too much.  What’s in your mouth is enough for both of them,” Ásdís explained, taking the remaining root under her paw.  “It’s a strong enough of a painkiller for us, but it’s very strong for younglings.  Too much could kill them.”

Skuggi didn’t know; he knew he had it when he was a youngling, but the revelation that too much could kill made him glad his friends were here.  If he had given his daughter what he had in his mouth...  the thought stopped there and he spat out about half of the root between the two younglings while he swallowed the other half.

Ásdís reached in and split the softened root to each of them before speaking.  “Here you go you two.  Swallow this and the pain will go away enough to be bearable.  If you still have pain later, just tell us and I’ll give you more.”

Each youngling took the small blob of root in their painful mouths and gently swallowed.  They both coughed and hacked just after swallowing.

“Yuck, this tastes like… I don’t know, like burnt fish,” Heiđrún said.

“Yeah it does, why did you give this to us momma?”  Guðbrandr asked.

Ásdís looked at them and smirked.  “Well, I see you two can speak a bit easier now.  It’s already helping to ease the pain.  Just let any of us know if either of you are in pain again and I’ll give you some more.”

She then pat each of the younglings with her paw and padded out of there, leaving the two fathers with the little ones.  She took the remaining root in her jaws and carried it out of the cave.

Aage and Skuggi looked at each other and went over to their little ones.  They each curled around their respective youngling and started to give them a bath.  Both little ones purred and started to feel better slightly, but it would be a trying time for both of them until their teeth fully came in.

“When do you want to start teaching our little ones to fly?” Aage asked.

“I think we should start with gliding.  It’s how I was first taught. They can get use to the positions of the tail fins, rear tail fins and wings to allow them to do certain things and then go from there,” Skuggi answered.

“You’re soft if you do that.  I’m all for going straight to flying; it’s how I was taught,” Aage said.

“Yeah, and that leads to hurt hatchlings,” Skuggi retorted.

The two hatchlings each sensed their father’s displeasure in this conversation and both bit down on their respective father’s leg.  This caused them to look down at their hatchlings and then each other, “Guess we’ll cross that road when we get there,” Skuggi said.

“Guðbrandr will be taught my way,” Aage said.  He closed his eyes and shook his head proudly like he knew what he was doing.  Then a small plasma shot singed his nose and he turned to see his mate standing there at the entrance.

“We will take it the safe way dear.  Last thing I want is our little man getting scared of flying,” Ásdís ordered.

“Yes, my mate,” Aage said, defeated.

Skuggi’s corner of his maw twitched upward delighting at the vision of Aage being put in his place.  He recalled times from his youth watching lonely hatchlings sit morose and fearful on a cliff edge, not wanting to fly for many moons because of a traumatic experience.  He winced and looked down to see his daughter teething on his leg again.

_This will be a long couple of months until they all come in,_ Skuggi thought.

_That night_

Heiđrún could not sleep well and woke herself up.  She looked around the dark cavern seeing where her friend’s family was sleeping.  She carefully got out from under her Papa’s wing and softly padded over to the other family.  Guðbrandr was stirring in his sleep, kicking his front legs out slightly as he dreamt.  Heiđrún smiled at him and tapped one of his paws.  His deep green eyes met hers and he slowly came out from under his mother’s wing.

The two hatchlings slowly walked out from the deepest part of the cave until they sat at the entrance to the cave.  “You know they’ll find out we’ve done this, right, Runie?” Guðbrandr told his friend.  Heiđrún chirped and rubbed her wing against his back.  “So what Gunny?  We only come out to watch the stars.  They are beautiful,” she said to him, turning her head to the speckled night sky.

“I can’t wait to soar up there Gunny.  What about you?”  Heiđrún asked, turning her attention to the slightly larger hatchling beside her.

“I can’t wait either.  I want to be the fastest Night Wing to ever live,” Guðbrandr announced happily.

“You won’t leave me behind, will you?”

“Why would I leave you behind Runie?  You’re going to be right up there beside me as we fly.”

Heiđrún thought happily about that.  Her little Gunny flying wing tip to wing tip with her, soaring through the black abyss above them.  She left out a soft purr, gaining Guðbrandr’s attention.  He pushed her slightly with his wing, moving her sideways. 

“Dreaming again, Runie?”

“Maybe, but I’ll never tell.  Let’s head back in before our parents find-” Heiđrún began, stopping suddenly when she noticed her father standing at the cave mouth as she turned.

“Come on you two, let’s head back to bed,” Skuggi said softly.

“Are we in trouble?” Guðbrandr asked.

“Oh no, you’re not.  And I won’t tell your parents... Gunny,” Skuggi said before snickering and trotting back into the cave.

Guðbrandr huffed, slightly annoyed that someone other than Heiđrún used the nickname she gave him.  The two hatchlings came back inside tucking themselves under the wings of their families and drifting peacefully back to sleep.


	6. Wind Beneath Their Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skuggi and Aage are teaching their younglings to fly for the first time and it turns out that they had a surprise for their fathers.

_Hiccup and Toothless - 10 months old_

Skuggi and Aage focused on a small ledge above them with their tails draped into a large pond behind them.  The rocky surface of the wall was partly covered with vines that came down from the ledge on which they focused.  “So who do you think will try first?” Skuggi asked.

“Who knows? Both our younglings are getting brave.  I mean how many times did we catch them jumping from small juts near our cave,” Aage answered.

Skuggi nodded and kept focused on the ledge.  Eventually, a black form jumped from the ledge with wings spread wide.  The tail flat behind it with the small tail fins unfurled out as it slowly descended down towards the pond.  “I’m doing it!” screamed Heiđrún, nearing the pond.  Once she turned her body to begin a slow left bank over the pond, she started flipping horizontally over herself.  She roared in terror as she plummeted towards the water.

Skuggi quickly leapt up into the air, gently catching his daughter’s tail in his maw and opening his wings.  He flapped his wings a few times and landed softly on the grassy ground from where he had launched.  He lowered his daughter down onto the ground, where she panted heavily from the fear of tumbling out of the air.

“Heiđrún, you’re okay,” Skuggi said, nuzzling into her head.

“I know… but that was still scary,” she answered back.  “What did I do wrong?” she asked, looking up at her Papa.

“Well, let’s wait for your friend to try and see if we can show you what you both did wrong,” he replied, looking up at the ledge to see Guðbrandr staring down at them, but focused intently on his friend.  Skuggi smiled internally that he cared for her.

“I’m fine Gun… Guðbrandr.  My papa caught me,” Heiđrún yelled up to him.  He nodded and backed away from the edge, out of anyone’s sight.

Father and daughter moved back to where Aage waited with great anticipation for his son.  It didn’t take long for Guðbrandr to jump from ledge and start his own gliding.  He was a bit more shaky in the air, twitching around with his wings, back fins and tail fins to keep him level.  He continued on his glide, keeping quiet to remain focused.  They saw a hint of pink hanging out from his maw as he continued to focus heavily on his flight.

Guðbrandr took a deep breath of air and started his left bank.  He raised his right tailfin and lowered the left one and started his banking left turn.  He was excited that he was doing it and was happy until his concentration was broken by him descending too quickly.  He roared in fear but quickly grabbed hold of a tail that swung his way.  His tiny claws and jaws gripped hard onto the tail as he was slowly lowered towards the ground.  His eyes moved to see his father on the other end of the tail.  He released the tail and landed softly on the ground.

“By the stars, I almost had it,” Guðbrandr grumbled.

“You both made similar mistakes, so we’ll explain and show you the proper way to bank again,” Aage announced.

“Yes, both of you failed in positioning your tail and backfins.  Heiđrún, you forgot to move your tail fins appropriately, but your back fins and wings were fine,” Skuggi said.

“Yes Papa,” Heiđrún acknowledged.

“And for you my boy, you didn’t adjust your back fins properly to let the air flow correctly while also dipping your left tail fin too low,” Aage told his son.

“Yes Daddy,” Guðbrandr said somberly.

Aage came over and nudged his son with a paw.  “Hey don’t be down, all younglings fail a couple times,” he said.

“I know Daddy, but I wanted to make you proud and do it right the first time,” Guðbrandr said.

“Come on Guðbrandr, let’s try again,” Heiđrún shouted, starting her climb up the series of ramps to get back to the ledge.  He roared happily and started to chase after his friend.

Skuggi came up beside Aage and the two proud fathers watching their younglings starting up the ramps.  Aage glanced and turned his head slightly to look at his friend.  “I’m going to tell my son on his second hatch day celebration about your daughter.  I’ll be gentle about telling him,” he said, watching the ledge for the two younglings.

“If you’re telling him, promise him to never tell my daughter unless I’ve said something to her.  I’ll tell your son if I’ve told my daughter so he can be free to talk about it with her,” Skuggi replied.

Meanwhile both younglings were having their own conversation out of earshot of their parents.  “So Gunny do you want to surprise them?” Heiđrún asked.

“You know it Runie.  Let’s show them what we’ve been doing in secret,” Guðbrandr said.

Both younglings stood side by side at the cliff edge.  Both turned their gaze downward to their waiting fathers.  They shifted their gaze slightly to each other, nodding before both leapt into the air.  They glided wing tip to wing tip through the air easily, displaying no hints of problems in their glide.  Their fathers watched in amazement with Aage a little slack jawed at the sight.  They started to bank together around the pond, keeping in formation while they glided downward.

Both parents roared in excitement and joy, but soon their roars were silenced when they saw their younglings start to flap their wings and begin flying around above the alcove.  Both little younglings laughed and cooed happily while they started to fly around above their fathers.

“Skuggi, we aren’t dreaming right?” Aage asked.

“No we’re not my friend.  Our children are flying on their second attempt,” Skuggi answered.

“How is this possible?”

“No doubt they have been practicing in secret.”

“But when?  I know they still sleep long into the day, but that…” Aage then stopped speaking, realizing that he was answering his own question.

“Yep, our little younglings must have been practicing at night when we were sleeping.  I think it’s time to start planning our departure from this island then.  It’s time to return to the night,” Skuggi said before spreading his wings and flapping them to send a gust of wind at the children.

The gust of wind took both by surprise, but they adjusted to the sudden gust of wind and kept steady in the air above them.  Heiđrún stared at her father angrily, but knew that her father was just testing how well they could fly.  “Gunny, what do you say about buzzing our respective father’s head?” she questioned.

“Runie, it would be a pleasure to do so.  Dragonesses first and I insist,” Guðbrandr answered.

She nodded and shifted her flight into a short hover before diving down towards her father.  Her friend soon did the same towards his father.  Both fathers were shocked that they had seemingly learned advanced maneuvers so quickly, but their shock was short lived as they had to duck their heads down from their children nearly hitting their heads.  They turned their heads to see their kids hovering a few meters away from them and then descending slowly to the ground.

“Alright Guðbrandr, explain why you suddenly got so good,” Aage asked his son.

Guðbrandr rolled his shoulders and looked at his father.  “Heiđrún and I practiced a lot at night while you slept right outside the cave.  She helped instruct me and once I was good, I watched her attempts and corrected her as well,” he answered, his voice shaking slightly knowing that his father could be strict.

“I suggested it, Aage,” Heiđrún added.  “I thought we could make you both proud if we could fly sooner than you expected.”

Aage snapped his head towards the other youngling, gazing into her forest green orbs.  She kept her gaze on his, never breaking the connection.  He saw something within those eyes and it was determination to be seen as an equal.  Then he saw it, the human life she would have had.  It screamed out from within her eyes and he had to avert his gaze to break seeing it.

“So those first failures were fakes?  You knew how to correct your mistakes?” Aage asked the two.  Guðbrandr nodded, sinking back from his father.  Heiđrún didn’t hide her voice, telling him.  “Yes, they were fakes. We wanted to see how you’d react and if what I had learned was correct when I taught Guðbrandr and then he taught me.  So if there is anyone to blame, it is me. I made him promise not to say anything and to act the failure out.”

Aage’s maw twitched hearing the explanation about the failures and that she put his son in danger.  He opened his maw to speak, but Skuggi thrust a wing in front of him.  “Heiđrún, show us where you two practiced.” Skuggi said.

“Absolutely, papa,” Heiđrún answered.

She lifted off the ground and slowly took to the sky, quickly followed by the others.  Guðbrandr caught up to Heiđrún, quietly saying, “You didn’t have to do that for me.  You know it was a mutual decision we made.”

“Yes, but there is a difference between getting scolded and what your papa was showing towards you.  So I don’t mind taking some of the blame for it Gunny.”

“Runie… Thank you,” Guðbrandr said.

The four flew back towards the cave they called home, landing in front of it.  Heiđrún waited for a moment and then started to circle around the ledge to the right of the cave.  There was a small area that had some moss growing on a long section of ledge.  Above was a small overhang that could be easily climbed up in order to reach it.  It was only a few feet from the overhang to the ground so any fall would not hurt too much due to the moss covered ground.

“This is where we practiced.  We started just on the ground, practicing wing movements,” Heiđrún explained.  “I paid attention on every flight we were taken on.  I watched all the fin movements and correlated to what you all were doing while flying.”

Skuggi listened, amazed at his daughter’s perception and analysis of flight.  “How long have you been doing this, little one?” he asked.

“Umm… just before I spoke my first word,” she answered.

“Impossible!  There is no way you could have figured all this out on your own!” Aage shouted.

“Well, think about this.  My papa never taught me any words or tried to force me to say something.  I learned it on my own.  You kept saying ‘daddy’ and ‘mommy’ to your son to get him to say that as his first word. I figured out ‘papa’ from listening to my papa talking to me instead,” she growled back to her friend’s father.

“Listen, you…”

“Aage, stop now!” Skuggi roared.  “It may not seem that way, but my daughter caught on quickly.  I think even quicker than any Night Wing before us.  And you will not harm her or you’ll have me to deal with.”

“Will both of you stop please,” Guðbrandr pleaded.  “Heiđrún helped me learn quickly and she made sure I never got hurt.  She even dragged more moss here to cushion the fall if I fell.  But you know what, I did fail a couple times and she jumped up to catch me!”

Aage growled and slammed his tail into the cliffside.  “Guðbrandr, come let’s go out for a quick flight,” he said, turning his back and jumping into the sky.

“Runie…” Guðbrandr said quietly.

“Go Gunny.  I’ll see you later, I promise,” Heiđrún said.  Guðbrandr nodded and followed after his father quickly.  She watched him fly away, dropping her head in disappoint thinking she did something wrong.

“Maw up little one.  You did amazing today,” Skuggi said.

“But why does it feel like I didn’t?” she protested, stamping a small paw into the rock and twitching her wings angrily.

“Don’t worry about Aage.  I’ll handle him.”

Skuggi nudged his daughter playfully, licking her head.  “Ugh papa, you know I’m not a hatchling anymore right?” she questioned. 

“Maybe not, but you’ll always be my little one,” he answered back.

Meanwhile, Aage and Guðbrandr were taking a flight around the lush island below them.  Aage soon banked and headed out over ocean, in particular towards a sea stack near the shoreline.  He softly landed on the peak of the stack and waited for his son to land.

“Guðbrandr, we need to talk about your friend Heiđrún,” Aage started.

“Why? She’s a great friend,” Guðbrandr said.

“You don’t know the whole truth about her.”

“Truth?  What are you talking about?”

“Simple, your friend may look, act and smell like a Night Wing, but that was not her original form.”

Guðbrandr growled at his father for insisting that she was not always a Night Wing.  “How dare you, father.  That is the most vile thing…” he began saying until his father stared into his eyes.

The stare was deep and Guðbrandr felt something pressing into his mind.  “Truesight, an ability that we Night Wings have to show others the past we’ve experienced.  Normally it must be done willingly between Night Wings, but it can be forced,” Aage told his son.

Guðbrandr cringed and shut his eyes tightly, turning and flying away from his father.  A single image had made it into his mind from his father and that was of a basket; a basket with a human child in it that had auburn hair.  He had to go and ask his mother about this; he couldn’t handle it from his father right now.


	7. Mother's Words and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guðbrandr rushes to his mother to find the truth about his friend. He then talks to her father to find out more and makes his decision on how to move forward with what he knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you all to know that I'll probably be slowing down to bringing out chapters due to work, vacation and helping a friend out through a tough health time in his life, but know I won't give up on this. There is lots to come in the future.

 

_Minutes after Guðbrandr left his father_

Guðbrandr’s wings pounded the air, beating it down into submission as he imagined what he would do to his father, given the chance. The stunning vista below was lost in his reddening gaze, colored as much by anger as by the auburn hair that burned deep within his subconscious. Guðbrandr spiraled down towards the cave they shared with his friend's family, wanting to talk to someone, anyone, and clear up the mess of memories that weren't his own whirling about his brain. He had to find out if what he said was true; but would it really even matter to him?

He landed roughly in front of the cave and scrambled inside, shouting, “Mommy!”  Ásdís heard her son and rose quickly from the stone floor.  She saw him, moments later, with no father behind him and she feared the worst.

“Where’s your father?” she asked.

“Mommy, I need to know about my Runie.  I need to know if what daddy said was true.  I don’t believe him and he… he tried to force me to…” Guðbrandr struggled.  He was panting heavily and his eyes were on the brink of releasing tears.  He came up to his mother and nuzzled against her leg, hoping that his father was wrong.

Ásdís growled softly, swearing to Nottú that she would have a long chat with her mate about upsetting their son and trying to _force_ him into a true sight.  “Listen my big boy, I won’t force you to see it, but you have to give me permission.  If you don’t, it hurts like it did when your father did it to you,” she said softly, trying to calm down her son.

“Was my Runie... not always a Night Wing?” he mumbled against her leg.

“I can either tell you or I can show you.  It’s your choice my big boy.”

“Mommy… show me.  But please, not a lot.”

“Okay, my big Guðbrandr, I’ll show you.  Now relax and look into my eyes,” she said, staring down towards her son.  “And I’ll explain more once I’ve shown you what I know.”

Guðbrandr took a big breath of air and then released it, turning his head upward to look up into his mother’s eyes.  Slowly and gently, images showed him on the night he was born.  The sounds of Ragnfríðr trying to lay an egg could be heard whilst the sounds of an egg cracking were heard as well.  He saw himself through his mother’s eyes being born at her feet, a tiny black mass with huge eyes peeking out from shards of shell.  He then saw Skuggi enter into the cave carrying something in his maw, but he didn’t know what to call it. 

The final set of images that he saw were those that showed Skuggi carrying out his friend Runie.  He heard the adults speaking in the images, muffled voices, a few barely discernible words among them, and soon he started to cry.  As the tears filled his vision, his concentration with the true sight broke and he flopped to the ground.

“Now my big boy, does that change your view on your little Runie?” Ásdís asked.

“I just needed to know the truth,” Guðbrandr said softly.

“That isn’t what I asked you, but let me tell you something.  From the moment Heiđrún came here in her human form, I knew she was different.  We’ve never told either of you because in Skuggi's eyes and even in my own, Heiđrún is and always will be a Night Wing,” she began to explain.  “But most of all, she has a family that loves her.”

“She is loved by her dad, but what about her human dad?  Wouldn’t he have loved her too?” Guðbrandr asked.

“We don’t know why Skuggi brought her other than the fact he sensed her Dragon Soul when he found her.  He never said where he found her,” she answered.  “There is only one Night Wing that could tell you that and that is Skuggi.  I don’t know if he’ll tell you because again to him, Heiđrún is his daughter and a Night Wing.”

_I’d have to get him alone if I wanted to ask, but does it really matter?  My Runie will always be my Runie, no matter if I know the truth.  The only thing would be that I’d know the secret and be keeping it from her as well,_ Guðbrandr thought.

He idly walked through the cave system, eventually making his way outside at the moment his friend and her father returned.  “Guðbrandr, where is your father?” Skuggi asked.  Guðbrandr locked his eyes onto Skuggi’s and the gaze alone told him what was happening.  Skuggi leaned down and nudged his daughter. “Little one, head on inside.  I’ll be there soon,” he said softly to her.

“Alright papa,” Heiđrún replied, looking at her friend and trotting by him.  Once she was inside the cave, both of the male dragons took flight and headed away from the cave; by some unspoken agreement they soared upward and headed toward the center of the island.

“He told you didn’t he?” Skuggi asked.

“He forced it on me with ‘True Sight’, but I didn’t want to believe it.  My mother was gentler and showed me what she knew,” Guðbrandr answered.  “But it doesn’t change my views on my friend.  Although I do have one question that only you can answer.”

“Oh what is that, Gunny?”

“Why did you take her away from her human family?”

Skuggi tensed visibly while they flew, but he quickly banked towards a clearing in the forest below.  The two glided silently down into the clearing and landed softly on the ground.  Skuggi kept his back to his daughter’s friend.  All around the sounds of the forest could be heard while the father thought about how best to explain it or show it; he listened hard, but the myriad of voices calling out to him yielded no useful advice.

“Guðbrandr, what I’m about to show you stays with you until we meet our ancestors in the night sky.  You are never to tell my daughter about this because if she knew... well, I don’t know what might happen.  I love and care for her too deeply to see her hurt by what I know happened to her,” Skuggi said.  The large Night Wing turned and looked at the youngling.  “Promise on Nóttu and your ancestors that you will never tell my daughter who or where she came from.”

“I swear to Nóttu, my ancestors, your ancestors and on your daughter’s former human gods that I will never tell her,” Guðbrandr said confidently.

With those words, the two Night Wings locked eyes and Skuggi began to show Guðbrandr the events of that night.  The night where he saved the human child that became his daughter and how she became a Night Wing.  The youngling took in all this information, and what was once sadness at the thought of Skuggi taking the child away from her birth parents soon became anger and rage towards them.

Once Skuggi broke the connection, he stared at the now growling youngling.  “I don’t know Viking traditions or why she was put out there, but I knew I couldn’t leave a Dragon Soul out there alone on those waters,” Skuggi added.

“Those monsters…” Guðbrandr growled angrily.  “If I ever find that place, I’ll burn it to…”

Skuggi roared, snapping the youngling out of his rage.  “We stay away from humans to begin with, youngling.  We don’t invite death upon ourselves willingly.  I have no doubt they think she is dead, but she has a new life where she is loved and cared for by not only I, but you Guðbrandr,” Skuggi explained.  “Her human side is still in her and produces a slight human scent from her body.  The coloring on her head is also a leftover from her human side.  Those two things are the only things that remain of her human side, but I don’t see them as that.  I see them as what makes her unique.”

Guðbrandr listened and let his anger dissipate slowly from him.  He huffed and slowed his breathing to calm himself down. 

“There you go Gunny, just relax.  It’s not worth being angry over something that is in the past.  You learn from it and move forward, but I need to ask something of you,” Skuggi said.  The youngling looked up at his elder.  “If something were to happen to me somehow, you will watch over and protect her.  I’m not going to lick her for a couple days so you can smell her human scent.  Take it in and remember it because it is her true scent.”

With those last words, Skuggi lowered his head and pressed it against the youngling.  His eyes closed while he felt the youngling doing the same.  The two felt a spark on their forehead and they separated their heads.  “The promise is sealed by Nóttu’s grace.  Guðbrandr, my daughter’s life is yours whenever the time comes that I must join our ancestors.  Your love for my daugther is true and I’m proud to have you with her, but please court her like you normally would in the future,” Skuggi explained.

“By Nóttu’s grace, I will watch over your daughter after you join our ancestors.  She means so much to me as a friend and I don’t think we’d be any different even if you’d told me earlier.  I never knew and even though I know now, it doesn’t change anything,” Guðbrandr said proudly.

“Good, let’s go back and see our little Runie,” Skuggi said, leaping into the air. With a couple of strong he emerged from the tree canopy.

Guðbrandr nodded to himself and followed Skuggi.  He felt glad that he knew the truth of how his friend became a Night Wing.  The humans that had set her out on the ocean would pay if he ever did run into them.  _You know, if I take in her human scent, I wonder if I can tell which humans are her family?_ he thought, flying silently with her father back to the cave.  The cooling air rushed past him, as the light giving orb began to sink slowly beneath the wide blue ocean curving away into infinity.

They arrived an hour after they left, both families completely there now.  Aage stared at his son, but his son trotted past him to see his friend.  “Sorry I had to go, my Runie.  I had to speak to your papa about some flying maneuvers,” Guðbrandr lied.

“Why not learn from your papa?” Heiđrún asked.

“My father aggravated me and I came home to mom.  She suggested speaking to your papa about it,” he continued with his lie.

“Oh okay… well, you going to show me when we have time?” she asked.

“Of course I will.  I’m not going to leave my Runie behind.  You’ll have me with you until we join our ancestors in the night sky.”

“Mmm, thank you Gunny.”

The two younglings nuzzled each other before curling up side by side and closing their eyes.  Meanwhile Aage and Skuggi were outside of the cave, growling loudly at each other.

“Aage, I have every right to kill you now for breaking the promise you made me,” Skuggi argued. “You are purposely wanting to harm my child by making her feel alone and different.”

“I did no-”

“You did.  Your own son admitted that you _forced_ him into ‘True Sight’.  That could harm them more than what you think.  What kind of parent forces their child into something for which he does not wish?” Skuggi roared.

“Forced something onto your child?  This, coming from a Night Wing that stole a child and turned her into one of us,” Aage retorted.

“That is what your son thought as well, but when I showed him the truth he was not angry at me; no, he was angry at the humans that cast out that child.  She was at sea, floating in a small boat.  She was resigned to death already, so I saved her and gave her a caring family,” Skuggi continued.  “So don’t lecture me on _forcing_ something on my child when she was not given a chance.”

Aage’s stance shifted back when he heard Skuggi speak.  He shook his head while Ásdís looked on from the side, now realizing why Skuggi took the child.  “If that’s true then ‘True Sight’ it with us now,” Aage demanded.

“Fine, but after our migration, don’t expect help from me if you need assistance with anything.  Our friendship is gone from breaking your promise,” Skuggi commanded.  Skuggi stared into Aage’s eyes and showed him the entire night he got his new daughter.  He showed every detail to Aage, from Skuggi saving her at sea, to seeing his mate’s death and changing the child into a Night Wing.  Aage shrunk back once the visions ceased.  He felt the emotions Skuggi had experienced that night, something that was not normally transferred in ‘True Sight’, but he did and for the first time he wondered just how strong Skuggi was with Draconic Magic.

Skuggi moved over and showed Ásdís the same vision, but she did not receive the emotional backlash that Aage had.  Soon, though, Aage felt something press down on the top of his head.  He glanced up and saw Skuggi’s head pressed on his.

“You will now vow to Nóttu and our ancestors that you will never go after my daughter in any fashion, be it directly, indirectly, or through your son.  My daughter is a Night Wing and you will treat her as such from now on,” Skuggi demanded.

Aage answered with silence when the spark happened.  The promise sealed and now he would have to respect her as a Night Wing.  He didn’t want to, but after what he had seen from Skuggi , he knew that instead of stealing her from a loving family, Skuggi had saved her from a slow death on the ocean.  His mistake had cost him his friendship with Skuggi, and no doubt some respect from his mate as well.

Skuggi left and moved inside the cave, leaving the other Night Wings to work things out.  He had what he wanted: protection for his daughter from the knowledge of her previous life.  She would now forever be recognized as a Night Wing to those around her like he always wished.


	8. Apologies and Foresight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families of Skuggi and Ásdís prepare to leave, but they try to convince the depressed Aage to join them who has fallen out of being a father to Guðbrandr (Toothless) because of his actions. After Skuggi fails to convince his former friend and prepares to leave, Heiđrún (Hiccup) gives it a try. Will she convince the Night Wing that planned to remove her from her friends life a second chance?

_Hiccup and Toothless - 1 year old_

Heiđrún and Guðbrandr had been steadily growing in strength with their flying skills over the last few months.  Their size had also increased dramatically as well.  Heiđrún was still smaller than her best friend, but she was at a healthy youngling length of thirteen feet.  Guðbrandr had a small growth spurt and was now closing in on twenty feet.  The two younglings over the last two months had grown closer and flew together often.  More recently, the families had started to shift their sleeping patterns to become creatures of the night again.

Aage kept to himself and spent little time with his son after what he had done two months ago.  His own mate was appalled by what he had done to their child, but even more so once her perception of why Skuggi had taken the child had changed.  Ásdís began to spend time with her son, Guðbrandr, and Heiđrún.  She had become a surrogate mother to Heiđrún now and Skuggi allowed it, but he never crossed the line with Ásdís.

It was now the night of migration that Skuggi and Ásdís had agreed upon, but Skuggi had to go see his friend one last time to see if he was going to come with them.  He walked into the depths of the cave, the burning sunset orange gradually fading from behind him as he ventured deeper, and looked at for friend.  Aage was staring into a corner in the darkest part of the cave system; the only thing that gave away his presence were his luminous silver eyes.

“We’re ready to migrate now, Aage,” Skuggi said.  “Come, you need to fly with your mate.”

“Leave me and take her as yours,” Aage replied.

“Aage, I’ve said it time and time again, Ásdís is your mate and I will not take her.  She still loves you and you need to stop being so depressed.”

“How can I face my son?  He never looks or speaks to me at all now.  My mate does the same, but she at least talks to me sometimes.”

“That should show you that she is willing to forgive you, but you need to start being a real father to your son and not the idiot that was there two months ago.”

“How can I?”

“I knew you were dumb, but seriously the depression has sunk you this low?  Simply put, you go out there and do what you should have done the following day.  You apologize to my daughter and your son for how you acted.  My daughter has actually been worried about you.”

Aage froze and turned his neck to look back at Skuggi.  “Why would she be worried about me?  The fool who didn’t know that her father saved her and didn’t steal her,” he said.

“Aage, it would be that she knows that her Gunny is in pain from your withdrawal, and that pain is eating both you and him apart.  She notices things and she’s told me that she’s sad for you.  She would like to talk to you, but never knew when it would be a good time to talk.”

“I’ve screwed things up badly between my son and my mate, but yet _she_ is willing to forgive?”

Skuggi came up to his former friend, “It is perhaps the human in her that wishes to forgive you.  It may just be her nature to give everyone a chance,” he said.

Aage grumbled and sunk away from Skuggi.  “But Aage, please! We need to go soon and it would not be right, no matter what you’ve done, to leave your son without a father,” Skuggi argued.

“You’re more his father now, just like my mate is more your daughter’s mother,” Aage groaned.

“Your mate has acted like my daughter’s mother for the entire time and you still didn’t lose her.  No, Aage, just come and listen to my daughter for a moment,” Skuggi urged.

“Just leave me Skuggi.  Take care of my son and mate,” Aage bemoaned quietly.  He curled up upon himself and let his body sink into the darkness around him.  Skuggi knew that Aage was depressed, but seeing him like this on the night before they migrated made him angry.  He stomped out of the cave.

Outside the other three Night Wings were waiting on news.  They were all ready to go, but waited on news of the fifth.  When the three saw only Skuggi coming out, two of them felt nothing but one felt sad.  Heiđrún sunk her head slowly and kept it down as her papa strode past her.  Not a word was said as the three leapt into the sky.  They all flew away from the mountain, turning their heads to see why they were only three.

Heiđrún remained there, looking at the cave while the others hovered above her.  She heard them urging her to follow, but she couldn’t help feeling that it was wrong.  She stood up from her haunches and padded towards the cave.  Moving through the dark cave system, she followed his scent towards the very back of it.

“Aage…” she spoke softly.

“Go away,” Aage roared.

“Aage, please come with us.  I would hate-”

“Child of Skuggi, just leave me be.  I’ve done wrong to my son and mate and I do not deserve to be with them.”

“That is where you are wrong, Aage.”

Her words caused him to stir and bring his head out from under his wing to stare at her.  He eyes bore into hers, but she remained unblinking.  He felt something entering into his head and it was something he did not expect.  It felt like ‘True Sight’, but she was way too young to be doing such things.  In his mind images moved around; portraying a memory of a conversation between Heidrun and his son.

_2 weeks ago_

Guðbrandr was flying around the island around dusk after just waking up.  He was crying silently, the crystal teardrops running down his face and falling far below, when Heiđrún flew up underneath him.

“Okay Gunny, why are you crying?” Heiđrún asked.

“I’m losing my father and there is nothing that can change that,” Guðbrandr answered.

“Why?  Is he dying?”

“No, but he’s dead to me in a way.  He… hurt me, but not physically.  He basically tried to ruin our friendship.”

“Well, he could never break it.  No matter how hard he tried anyways Gunny.”

Guðbrandr rolled over to fly beside his friend, looking at her with a puzzled look.  “Runie… how do you even know that he couldn’t break our friendship?” he asked.

“It’s simple really.  It wouldn’t happen because there is something between us that could never separate us.  Everything I’ve experienced from when I first met you after our births I think has been put in place for a reason.”

Her words drew more confusion across his face.  Here his friend was telling her that their meeting had been preordained somehow.  Even her transformation, which he wouldn’t tell her about, had been destined to happen no matter what.  _Just what made her think that?_ he thought

“Gunny, I know it sounds crazy, but you still have both your parents.  I only have my papa and I can tell you, never knowing who my mama was saddens me,” Heiđrún stated. “You still have the chance to be part of a normal family.  I could not imagine throwing away one of my parents even if they did something wrong.  They are family and they still love you deep down. That kind of love is one which cannot be broken by a thoughtless act or hurtful words.”

Guðbrandr halted his forward flight and began to hover.  Heiđrún circled around and started to hover in front of him too.  The orange glow of the setting sun shined bright behind her, her form silhouetted and her face in deep shadow, and Guðbrandr couldn’t help but enjoy looking at her.  He knew she was right, but wondered how could he forgive his father for what he tried to do.

“Your papa still loves you, Gunny.  No matter what, he is your papa and you need to forgive him.  I don’t know what he tried doing to break us apart that was bad enough to make you feel this way.”

“Swear to Nottú that you mean that Heiđrún.  Please, just swear to Nottú.”

“Gunny… I swear to Nottú that I mean what I say.  I swear to my dead mama and to my papa.  I swear to your mama as well.”

Guðbrandr pressed his forehead against hers and he felt the same spark when he made the promise to her father.  He couldn’t believe it; she forgave his father even when she didn’t know what he tried to do.  Guðbrandr couldn’t tell her exactly what it was he was trying to do because of the promise he made to Skuggi, but even if she could forgive him then maybe he could as well.

_Present time_

“How can you do that?  No Night Wing has ever managed 'True Sight' at your age,” Aage asked.

“I don’t know what you are talking about?” Heiđrún questioned in reply.

_She used ‘True Sight’ and didn’t even know it.  She’s strong and I’m afraid of that, but after what she showed me, maybe I should stop being a royal pain in Nottú’s ass_ , Aage thought.  He then stood up and turned around, gazing into the young female’s eyes.  He leaned down and licked between her earplates before waking towards the exit of the cave.

Heiđrún was puzzled by Aage’s words, but she pushed it into the back of her mind while she followed him outside.  The two emerged to find the others waiting outside, but all of them had a shocked looked on their faces.  Guðbrandr was the most shocked, thinking that his father would still just wallow in his self-pity and undying hatred towards his friend.

Aage lowered his head and moved cautiously closer to the trio, while Heiđrún boldly walked past him to join the others.  He was showing submission to ask for forgiveness, but he knew it was a long shot.

“My mate and my friend, I humbly ask for your forgiveness by the grace of Nottú,” Aage implored.

“What made you change your mind, my idiotic friend?” Skuggi asked.

“Your daughter… she forgive me for-”

“How could she forgive you if she didn’t know what you did?”

Aage lifted his head and locked eyes with Skuggi, signalling that he wanted to show him via ‘True Sight’.  Skuggi nodded and the two fathers exchanged the information through their magic.  Once it was finished, Skuggi turned and looked at his daughter.

“You forgive him even if you don’t know what he tried to do?” Skuggi asked.

“I just don’t want Guðbrandr to be without a papa, especially when he knows his papa is alive,” Heiđrún began.  “I never knew my mama and I couldn’t ever picture myself throwing away a parent while they were alive.  So I forgive him for whatever he tried to do to me.”

“Guðbrandr… Ásdís… I know I did wrong and I don’t deserve this chance to even be with you both again.  I forsook a friendship that I’ve had for years for my own _pride,_ and that nearly cost me by family.  I know my friendship with Skuggi is lost, but I’d like to try to be a real parent and not the way I was during our son’s first year of life,” Aage said, lowering his head and body to the stone floor.  His eyes closed to complete his submission position in asking forgiveness for his actions.

Time seemed to crawl by like a Terror waking up lazily when the light orb rose above the endless blue water.  He wondered if his mate would forgive him, but most of all he wanted to know what his son was going to do.  He felt a slimy appendage come across his head between his earplates.  His eyelids parted and his gaze fell upon the dragon who had licked him.  It was his son followed by his mate shortly afterwards.

“Get up you big lug of a father.  You have a lot to earn back from me, but if my Runie is willing to give you a chance than I guess I can as well,” Guðbrandr told his father.

“I’ve been willing to forgive if you showed that you could, but these last two months you just collapsed on yourself,” Ásdís began.  “What you have done over these last two months has been worse than what you tried to do.  I’m with our son in that you have a lot to prove to us, but if Heiđrún can forgive than I will give you another chance.  I am your mate for life and I couldn’t imagine being with any other Night Wing, even if you are a pain in a Terror’s ass.”

Aage rose slowly off the stone ground, keeping his head lowered.  He gazed at his family through half closed eyes and whimpered softly.  “Why do I deserve this chance?” he asked.

“Because Father, you need to make it right.  My Runie is special and we all know it.  She’s smart, observant and caring.  It’s time for you to try again with her Father and not be a Terror’s ass,” Guðbrandr said.

“Watch your language,” Ásdís hissed.

“But Mom…”

“No but’s Guðbrandr, listen to your mother,” Aage barked, staring at his son.

“Fine, but I only get it from the two of you,” Guðbrandr bemoaned, walking over to his friend.

Heiđrún nuzzled into her friend’s cheek lightly before coming over between the two reunited mates.  “So can we leave? I want to feel the night air on my wings more.  Please…” she begged them.

The two mates chortled and looked to Skuggi.  “Let’s go, we’ve been here long enough Skuggi,” Ásdís said.  She then leaned in and licked Aage’s neck playfully before leaping into the night sky.  Aage followed suit and soon the remaining three joined them.  Aage slipped back to take the rear of the small formation they made once all were in the sky, thanked Heiđrún for everything and said he’d be a better Night Wing.

Skuggi grinned, but would still keep a careful eye out for his daughter even though the promise was sealed; he didn’t know if he could still trust his former friend.


	9. Officially Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guðbrandr(Toothless) takes Heiđrún(Hiccup) out on their first "official" outing alone without their parents. Will the outing be special enough to win her heart?

_Hiccup and Toothless - 2 years old_

Their first year flying around the archipelago was, for the most part, uneventful. Aage and Ásdís had started to grow closer again after the incident just over a year ago. It wasn't the same as before, but it was definitely better than what it would have been if Aage had stayed behind. His relationship with his son had also improved, but it was still rocky at times. They still fought, but it was never over being with Heiđrún. It was over how he should be acting around other dragons, or trying to explain to him the subtleties of courting Heiđrún.

Aage was the traditionalist when it came to how one Night Wing should court another. He told Guðbrandr that he should be treating her to fish that he caught himself and not going fishing with her. But Guðbrandr kept telling his father that Heiđrún was different and so should be the courting. They went back and forth for several weeks; eventually Aage relented, feeling that the argument was pointless and decided to just encourage his son.

Guðbrandr had officially been courting Heiđrún for the last four months. They had gone hunting, flying and fishing together many times in the last four months with one parent supervising them on each occasion, but not tonight. The three adults had decided that it was time for them to go out on their own just once for their second hatch day. It would still be at least another 8 hatch days before they were mature enough to have hatchlings of their own, but Guðbrandr was in no hurry for anything along those lines. He just wanted to be with his friend for life, and each step brought that closer to happening.

"Now Guðbrandr, this is a big step for my trust with my daughter. Have her back by first light and stay away from any human-like settlements. With where we are right now, don't head to the south and west and nothing north of here either. If you hear a song, ignore it and fly the opposite direction you were heading in," Skuggi explained.

"Stay decently above the water, I've noticed some aggressive Sea Spitters in the area as well recently. Remember, son…" Aage started.

"A Night Wing that falls into the ocean is good as dead. I know, dad," Guðbrandr recounted.

"I do have to say, you did nearly crash into the sea. I get your father's concern," Skuggi added.

"I didn't expect a Sea Spitter to jump out of the water," Guðbrandr retorted.

"And that is why we don't want you near the water surface until you're fully grown. Yes, you may be larger than most Night Wings your age, but still you need to be a bit larger before they think twice about trying to knock you out of the air," Aage continued, coming up to his son and nudging him slightly. "We only say this because either we've experienced it ourselves or came close to having it happen to us. In fact you know that scar on my back leg? That's actually from a Sea Spitter that shot at me when I was a bit younger than you."

Guðbrandr looked at his father's legs, always wondering how he had gotten it. Now he knew why the Sea Spitters were always troublesome for his father; he had almost been caught the same way as his elder.

"Okay, I'll be careful. I promise," he said.

"I know you will be. You have my daughter's best interest," Skuggi added.

"And I trust you son to do the right thing. I may have been short sighted before, but I'm just being a father now to a son that is looking to gain a future mate," Aage said.

"We'll be fine and back before first light. The person you should be worrying about is Heiđrún. She hasn't grown out of her youngling phase, it seems," Guðbrandr said.

Inside the cave, Ásdís was spending her time speaking with Heiđrún. She was preening the little Night Wing between her paws to help get Heiđrún ready for her special night with her son. "Now honey, I know you're still only two winters old, but you need to look to the future," she said.

"Ásdís, you know I care for your son, and it will happen; we are just taking our time. I really wonder where he's going to take me this time," Heiđrún said calmly.

"This time?"

"Whoops… Yeah, we've been on two other outings together."

"If he's sneaking out with you now, I can only imagine when you both reach seven winters old and you're both nearly fully mature."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you when you're older. Now come, your friend is waiting for you," Ásdís announced, raising herself from the ground and nudging Heiđrún to get going. Heiđrún squeaked and got up, scampering out of the cave. She saw her friend waiting for her, flanked by his father and her own. She slowed her gait and looked at her friend. He stared at her and noticed how her scales seem to shimmer under the moonlight, giving her an almost ethereal appearance.

Skuggi saw the gaze that Guðbrandr had on his daughter and he scratched the young dragon's paw to break it. The young dragon yipped and snapped out of his gaze. Skuggi motioned for the love-struck dragon to go to his daughter.

Guðbrandr moved slowly towards his friend. His heart beat harder while he looked over her form. He couldn't get over how the moon made her seem even more beautiful than he remembered. Finally, he stopped in front of her and licked her cheek. "Ready for our outing Runnie?" he asked.

Heiđrún couldn't help but feel her cheeks flush. She was young, but she knew her friend was more than just that to her and she knew that when the time came, they would be together. "Of course my Gunny. Let's go," she answered.

The two younglings bounded towards the cliff side and leapt into the cool night sky. The parents watched them fly off, Aage stepping towards his mate before sitting at her side. "They grow up fast, don't they, Aage?" Ásdís asked.

"They do, Ásdís. It's been two hatch days and our son is so large. He's nearly the size I was when I was eight. I wonder if he'll stop growing soon or become as big as the myths that talk of a Titan size Night Wing?" Aage commented.

"You know those are myths, Aage. Even I know they are and I'm the one here with a different daughter," Skuggi remarked.

"If you would have told me the legends of a human getting transformed into a Night Wing were myths, I would have eaten my tail if I didn't see it with my own eyes, Skuggi. So we'll wait to see about my son," Aage said.

"Come you two meat heads, we need to eat so let's find some food," Ásdís bemoaned.

Several miles away circling round on a thermal, Guðbrandr and Heiđrún were coming up on a beautiful island that he had found. The island was a few miles across and had a tall spire like a mountain in the middle of it. At various locations on the island there seemed to be many spots that glowed light blue in small lakes and streams. The two younglings spiraled in towards the spire and a large ledge that jutted out near the middle of it. They both landed gently and tucked their wings against their sides, looking towards the dark entrance to a cave.

"Is this where you are taking me, Gunny?" Heiđrún asked.

"It is, my Runie. Trust me, I think you'll find this place amazing," Guðbrandr answered.

They padded slowly into the pitch black hole. Their night vision adjusted, allowing them to discern a few vague shapes in the darkness. Once Heiđrún stepped in, her mouth became agape with the sight before her. The entire cavern had large crystals growing from the ceilings, floors and some that stretched between both. She saw a faint hue of the great orb where it touched the great sea inside the crystals. She looked around, spinning around to try and take in the entire cavern's sights and sounds. Small drips of liquid could be heard echoing throughout the cavern. It was surreal to her and amazing.

Guðbrandr was happy at Heiđrún's reaction. _If she likes this, she'll love what I do next,_ Guðbrandr thought. He moved silently over to a small crystal on one side. Opening his mouth, he ignited the fire in his throat, causing the light to shoot through the crystal and then around the cavern. The light created all the hues that the two have seen in their lives. The lights sparkled, and illuminated the cavern like the star-speckled night sky but with daylight colors. Heiđrún spun around and looked at the entire show that her friend was giving her. Every light danced around the room, ever changing as time passed. Her heart fluttered whilst watching it, a slow purr emanating from her throat.

"Gunny… this is beautiful. How did you ever find this?" Heiđrún asked.

Guðbrandr stopped his soft burn and moved over to his Runie. "I found it by accident. I was returning home from a small fishing trip with your father when I saw a glint of light coming from here and told him I'd be back. He hovered and waited for me to return. I knew I had to show you this because it reminds me of the beauty inside you Runie," he said, bashfully.

"Gunny, that's so… sweet."

Heiđrún turned, bounding towards him, crashing her head into his neck. She nuzzled into his neck, purring very loudly now. Her heart beat faster in her chest, feeling the same love… no, a stronger love than what her papa gave her. _Is this what it feels like to have a soul mate or mate?_ she thought, pressing herself closer to Guðbrandr.

"Heiđrún, I know it is very early for us to even consider ourselves mates yet, but I care for you very deeply and I want to be with you for the rest of my life," Guðbrandr confessed.

Heiđrún pulled back, and looked up into her friend's forest green eyes that matched hers. Her purrs did not stop while she stared at him. "I feel the same way even though we are only two hatch days old. I could spend my life with you, Guðbrandr. Let's become official when we are old enough, but let's call each other official when our parents aren't around," Heiđrún proclaimed.

Guðbrandr licked the top of Heiđrún's head slowly, focusing on the spot between her earplates and above her eyes. He brought his leathery wings around and encircled her in them. His tail wrapped around hers while the two younglings stayed close to each other. Time seemed to pass by slowly for them, when in reality it was around two hours. Finally, he pulled his wings away from her and looked down into her eyes. "So, Heiđrún, we're unofficially official in front of them?" he asked. She looked up at him and nodded her head, unable to find words as her emotions whipped up a whirlwind in her mind.

The two padded out of the cavern slowly, a small glint of light guiding them to the skies. They both took to the sky with warm and beating hearts at the life that would become of the two of them. They returned home and their parents could see the glow radiating from them. Instead of speaking, both families came together and slept in a large pile in the cave they were calling home. They all slept soundly and peacefully that night for the first time in many, many months.


	10. Changes in the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years have gone by and we find our group of Night Wings (Night Furies) flying to a familiar island. Why are they returning to the place of Heiđrún's (Hiccup) and Guðbrandr’s (Toothless) birth.

_Chapter 9 - Changes in the Wind_

_Hiccup and Toothless - 7 years old_

Five winters have gone by quickly for the wing of Night Wings.  The wing got into their typical migration pattern for each season of the year.  They would spend their winters further south in the archipelago while spending their summers further north.  They kept to themselves, only encountering humans and dragons on a few rare occasions.  Most dragons the group ran into were friendly, but there were also those that wanted to test their strength against a Night Wing.  One such encounter left Skuggi with a scar across his left flank from an aggressive Acid Spitter that snuck up on him. 

During this time, Ásdís and Aage had become closer than ever and Ásdís was carrying another egg in her.  Both young dragons were happy, eagerly anticipating the arrival of another Night Wing and the learning experience it would be for them.  Ásdís knew that it was time to start talking about eggs and hatchlings with Heiđrún and this was the perfect time so she could see the entire gestation, egg laying, egg hatching and some of the early things needed to raise a hatchling.  Skuggi was happy for his former friend, although he could almost call him that again because he had helped save his daughter when she was in trouble.  He even protected her by sending his son back for assistance and Skuggi thanked him graciously for protecting his daughter.

Both young dragons were closing in on their adult size, but Heiđrún was still small in comparison to her friend.  Guðbrandr’s growth had slowed, but he was still massive for his age.  His wingspan was forty-six feet across and his body length only changed by five feet, bringing him to twenty-five feet.  Heiđrún’s body was sleeker than her friends and her wingspan and length matched her body.  She was about twenty feet in length and had a wingspan of thirty-seven feet across.  The two spent the majority of their nights flying around and enjoying the serene night skies over the island they would be staying on for the season.

The four dragons were in flight, heading back to where Guðbrandr and Heiđrún had been born.  Dragons were notorious for keeping their hatching areas the same as where they had been born themselves, and trying to keep that tradition was becoming harder and harder now due to human encroachment.  Even flying high in the sky, the four saw the specks of torch light below from a new human settlement a couple islands away from where they usually hatched.

They all landed gently in front of a cave outside a natural hot spring pond on the ground level of a mountain.  High above was the cave where they would move once the egg had hatched, to keep them safe from humans.  Skuggi, though, remembered this island more for the loss of his mate Ragnfríðr.  She had struggled throughout her pregnancy to lay her egg and once Guðbrandr was born, they all decided it would be best to move up high until she had laid her egg.  It was the night after Guðbrandr was born that Skuggi lost his mate but gained his daughter.  Skuggi hoped that after seven winters he would have been able to find some peace with her passing, but returning to the place of her death brought back all the memories of his lost mate.

Heiđrún must have sensed the sadness in her father because she moved up next to him and nuzzled into his side.  “Papa, you’ll be okay.  I know you miss mama, but she is within me so you never lost her,” she told him.  Skuggi looked down at his daughter and knew she was right, but still the loss would always be in his heart. 

“Thanks dear, but even though she is within you.  This is where I lost her and was powerless to do anything about it.  Even though I got the most precious gift from her, it still hurts me to be here,” he explained.

Skuggi turned his gaze to the twinkling stars above, noticing a single star shining brighter than the rest.  His eyes watered slightly and knew that this speck above him was his mate shining down on him from the heavens.  He felt a wing brush against his other side, shifting his gaze to see who it was; it was Aage.

“With the humans so close, I suggest a day and night guard.  I know this is rough for you Skuggi, but please could you watch at night while I take the day?” Aage asked.

“I’d like to help too, father.  It is my sibling that I’d like to protect as well,” Guðbrandr pleaded.

Both adults looked at the younger male and nodded in agreement.  “We’ll do a rotation of-” Skuggi began, but was silenced quickly by Aage. 

“Rotations lead to problems when trying to be awake at the times we need to be up.  I think two should be day and one should be night,” Aage retorted.

“If you think that is best,” Skuggi said.

“Then I want to do night so I can stay with Heiđrún and learn what is going to happen to her from my mother,” Guðbrandr declared.

“I was going to suggest that.  Full grown adult Night Wings can scare off most of the day dragons and we can handle Vikings a bit easier.  You, son, can hold off whatever hunts at night and alert us if there are any Vikings coming as well.  This is a big chance for you, son.  You’ll be protecting not only your future mate, but everyone as well,” Aage announced.

“By Nóttu’s grace, I will not fail to protect us.”

“Good son, I trust you will do us all proud.  Skuggi and I will handle fishing during the day so you can focus only on protecting in the beginning.  Then we’ll move to let you take some of that responsibility.  Your mother will start eating more than what we can bring in so it will be your job eventually help feed your mother as well,” Aage added.

“He’ll do fine.  I trust our son to both protect and provide when the time comes.  Don’t be so harsh on him,” Ásdís remarked.  She came over and licked her mate’s neck, nuzzling into it softly.

“I know he’ll make me proud.  He’s shown it throughout these past five winters.  He’s ready to be an adult a full three winters before he’s considered one,” Aage mused, enjoying the affection from his mate and praise he was giving his son.  “It’s too bad that Heiđrún has to wait a few more winters for her body to be ready to carry their eggs.”

“Please stop; this is just an awkward conversation.  I’ll have eggs with Guðbrandr when we are both ready.  I know I have to be at least past my sixteen hatch days in order to conceive, but talking about it now is just embarrassing,” Heiđrún commented, looking away awkwardly.

Guðbrandr chortled loudly and licked the side of Heiđrún’s face.  She whined, but leaned into the lick, enjoying her future mate’s affection.  Skuggi felt so proud that all of them were acting like a family again from before the troubles nearly six winters ago.  Now it was time to protect this new life and hope that his daughter would survive long enough to have many hatchlings herself.

“Come, let’s see if the cave is clear; last thing we need is to deal with any aggressive dragons,” Skuggi said bluntly, turning to look at the young mates.  “You two and Ásdís, wait outside while Aage and I check the depths of the cavern.”

The three sat down on their haunches and waited as both adult males crept into the cavern.  Skuggi opened up with a sonic blast to scare or sense any dragons that might have been hiding within the confines of the cavern.  Skuggi and Aage turned their ears wildly, straining to pick up any feedback from their screech.  They waited agonizing minutes and got nothing in return.  Eventually, they relaxed and one continued deeper, whilst the other came out to let the others know.

Skuggi trotted slowly out and motioned for them to move inside.  The group slowly crept into the depths, allowing their eyes to slowly adjust to the growing darkness.  Vague outlines loomed out of the darkness, walls and stalagmites pushing into their peripheral vision, but as their eyes grew accustomed to the shadows they discovered that new tunnels had been created in the deepest part of the cavern; they hadn't been there the last time this had been their home.

“Those tunnels are new," Aage commented, gesturing at the gaping holes in the walls to their left. "I wonder if Silent Eaters have nested there while we were away."

“This is troubling; we both know that they don’t venture far from their home unless one of two things happened.  They were either scared out...” Skuggi began.

“Or they were flushed out by humans,” Aage finished.  Both turned to look at each other trying to figure out a plan on how to deal with both possibilities.  They decided that it would be best to change the watch rotation, having one adult on each shift rather than leave Guðbrandr to monitor the night skies alone.  Turning slowly around, they faced their small group and announced the change.  Skuggi would stick to daylight hours whilst Aage would stay night with his mate, and Guðbrandr would be right in between from around mid-day to midnight.  This would allow him to both protect and learn from his mother about the pregnancy, so he knew what to do for Heiđrún when the time came.

With their plans determined, Skuggi and Guðbrandr began adjusting their sleep cycles to go to their planned times within a week.  By week’s end, everyone was in their allotted times; Guðbrandr struggled to not miss Heiđrún during the day but it was very evident.  Even on scouting flights, Skuggi noticed that the younger male seemed tense when flying further away from the island.  He reveled in the thought that his daughter meant so much to the young male, because it showed that they were soul bound to each other and would have a happy life. 

It was nearly dusk when the pair banked around to return home and let Skuggi get some rest.  As they turned, they noticed a ship beginning to turn towards their island.  Skuggi gestured with his head to the sea to Guðbrandr, who looked down and noticed the same vessel.

“So how do we handle this, Skuggi?” Guðbrandr asked.

“Very carefully.  We want to scare them and dissuade them from coming closer to the island, but at the same time make it seem as if we are coming from a different place.  They’ll know we have come into the area recently, so we must be careful not to show them where we live,” Skuggi answered, rolling over and beginning a steep dive towards the ship.  Guðbrandr followed suit and the duo raced towards the ship.  The shrill of their dive soon alerted the Vikings and they could be heard screaming, ‘NIGHT FURY!’ and  ‘Get down!’ when the pair drew closer.  They both released their shots, Skuggi’s destroying the mast while Guðbrandr’s hitting the front of the vessel above the water line.  The duo pulled up from their dive and flew off to the west; arrows were let loose and flew at them, but too late, and many splashed harmlessly into the ocean. 

They dodged and moved far away from the boat before doubling back and launching another volley at them.  After the second volley and more return shots from the archers aboard, they turned to the southwest and flew off to another island, glancing back to see what their intruders were doing.  They noticed the ship turn and begin to follow them, but Skuggi knew that now they had to lose them.

Luckily, with dusk’s approach and night’s fall, their bodies would blend easily into the night and they’d get away.  The approaching storm clouds would help them as well.  They turned their gaze back to the ship and noticed that it was now heading away from them; they had successfully steered them clear of the nesting area.  They descended slowly to the sea’s surface, flapping their wings slowly while they skimmed the waves.  Rooster tails formed behind their tail and wing tips while they flew at incredible speeds.  As they approached their home, they rose up to look around the night sky for any hints of both Viking and dragon in the area.  With nothing in sight and their home safe, they began their descent and landed softly in front of the cave.

“Good job today, Guðbrandr.  Excellent shots; now, go get some food for us while I let Aage know what happened,” Skuggi ordered.  The young male nodded before bounding into the forest to hunt in the trees.

Once the Guðbrandr was away, Skuggi cringed as he lifted his right wing to reveal an arrow lodged just under his wing joint.  He padded in slowly and was met by Aage half way into the tunnel.  “You’re late and I can only assume that it was a bad reason,” Aage said in a worried tone.

“Vikings were sailing towards the island so we had to attack.  I’ve been hit under my wing,” Skuggi explained and lifted his wing to show Aage.  “It’s not deep yet, so if you could tonight please find some deathroot and I’ll get Ásdís to lick it to speed up the healing.  I may be down for a couple of days.”

“I’ll get the root and you get your daughter out of the cave so you can be tended to old friend.  Do you think this will be the last we see of the Vikings?”

“I doubt it, but I'm hoping they think we are to the southwest.  We flew off in that direction for a while before they finally gave up due to how close it was to nighttime and the approaching storm as well.”

“You rest, Skuggi. I’ll get you some meat to aid in your recovery.”

“Guðbrandr is out hunting for meat right now.  I didn’t want him to see me like this and feel dejected for failing to keep me safe.”

“I thank you my old friend.  He’ll understand soon that no matter how safe we try to be, incidents can still happen.  I’ll go get the deathroot for you; shall I put it in the hatchling cave for you in the morning?”

“That would be good.  An island to the east of here should have the root on it half way up the twin peaks.”

Aage nodded and then galloped out of the cavern, knowing that his friend would be in pain very soon and would need it.  Skuggi winced as the arrow head moved when he started to move into the cave.  He tucked his wing as best he could to hide the arrow while moving deeper down the hole.  He came to the darkest depths and saw his daughter just stretching and waking up.  When her eyes fell onto his body, she trotted over and nuzzled into his chest lovingly.

“I was worried papa. Normally you are the one waking me up, but when Ásdís did... I worried, I don’t want to lose you too,” Heiđrún mumbled.

Skuggi raised a paw and pat his daughter’s head.  “I’m here and fine.  Now go out and see Guðbrandr; he should be back with some food for us before I need to sleep,” he answered.  She nodded and bounded out of the cave, but once she was out of sight and hearing Skuggi collapsed to the ground, groaning in pain.

Ásdís moved over to her friend hastily, worrying what could be the problem.  Skuggi lifted his wing and showed her the arrow, now lodged more deeply in his flank than when Aage had seen it.  “Hold still, I’ll get it out,” she announced.  She took the arrow shaft gently between her jaws and pulled it out quickly.  Skuggi tensed his body from the quick removal but did not release a roar of pain or he feared he would alert his daughter.  Warm liquid came out of the wound quickly and this worried Ásdís.  “You’re bleeding too much; something is not right,” she declared, licking the wound in hopes that this could start the healing process.  Skuggi’s breathing was short and quick, while his body reacted to both the pain and the licking sensations.  His head spun and the thought of leaving his daughter alone in the world pushed between all his other thoughts to stand clear in front of everything, but he had to fight for her somehow.  

“Aage… he’s…” Skuggi said quivering.

Ásdís put her tail over Skuggi’s maw to keep him from talking while she could try and formulate a way to stop the bleeding.  The blood poured out quicker and she knew there was only one way now.  _Hold on Skuggi, I’m not going to let you die,_ Ásdís thought just a moment before she began drawing her Dragon Flame.  She opened her maw, a green hue illuminated the cave before releasing her flame onto his body.   Her flame continued covering Skuggi while its magic did the work that she could never do on her own; save Skuggi.  After a minute of releasing her Dragon Flame, the magic withered away as the flames dispersed around him.  She moved her tail from his muzzle, leaning in to check his breathing.  She heard his slow breathing, but took notice of his body not quivering any more. 

Ásdís didn’t know it, but using her Dragon Flame was the right choice.  Inside Skuggi, the arrow had worked its way closer to a large vein and had pierced it by the time he reached the back of the cave.  Skuggi’s action of grabbing the shaft pushed the arrowhead into the vein more, and then pulling it out just made the situation worse.  If she had waited a few more moments to release her magic, Skuggi would have surely perished.

Skuggi groaned and rose up from the cold stone, standing shakily on his legs.  His scales seemed lighter, but it was hard to tell in the pitch black of the cave.  “Tell… your son to sleep… with me tonight…” Skuggi managed to mumble, moving towards the entrance of the cave.  Ásdís watched him struggle to move before burning the blood from the floor of the cave.  She moved to his side, stopping him from going further.

“You need to lie down right now and rest.  You need food first before you even consider moving any further you big lug!” Ásdís roared.  Skuggi looked at his friend warily, his vision spinning and his mind playing tricks on him.  He couldn’t help but see the Night Fury in front of him as his mate, Ragnfríðr, and nuzzled into her side gently.

“Oh Ragnfríðr, I’ve missed you so much…” Skuggi trailed off, collapsing back onto the cave floor and drifting to sleep.  Ásdís grumbled at him, moving out of the cave to see how his daughter and her son were doing.  Upon exiting the cave, she noticed that the two were wrestling each other playfully with a dead boar near the water’s edge.

_Ah, to be young and in love again_ , Ásdís thought, watching them play.  She barked to gain their attention and called them over.  She explained to her son, that they needed some more food because Skuggi was even more exhausted than he had let on.  Guðbrandr nodded, scampering back into the forest to find some more food for Skuggi.

Ásdís noticed the look on Heiđrún’s muzzle, and nuzzled into her head.  “He’s fine.  He was just trying to show Guðbrandr that everything was fine.  The fight just took a lot of out him.  He is old for a Night Wing in these ages, but he’s a fighter and he’ll be perfectly fine,” she reassured the little Night Wing in front of her.

Heiđrún couldn’t help but feel that it was a lie and that the situation was worse than what she was being told, but she didn’t question it for now.  She just knew that her papa was safe and there for her.  She purred and crooned happily while sitting on her haunches.

The two females moved from their position at the edge of the water, Ásdís grabbing the boar and taking it with her while they moved to the cave.  Heiđrún saw her papa sleeping soundly halfway down the tunnel.  She approached him and nudged his head slightly with her own.  This elicited a groan from the adult male, but soon the scaly eyelids peeled back to reveal his eyes to his daughter.

“Oh Heiđrún, sorry I was napping.  Today’s events were more **strenuous** than I expected,” Skuggi lied.  Heiđrún licked the middle of his head, cooing and showing affection.

“Will you be alright to get to where you’ve been sleeping?” Heiđrún asked.

“Yeah, but maybe I could get some help from my strong girl?”

“As long as my papa rests until he’s feeling better.”

_She definitely knows that something isn't right and it’s not just exhaustion.  She’s always been observant,_ Skuggi thought.  His body ached all over, and he realized that this was indeed a side effect of Dragon Flame.  He shifted his gaze to Ásdís who nodded to him before putting the boar in between his paws.

“Heiđrún dear, why don’t you feed your papa and spend some time with him?  I’m going to be outside waiting for Aage to return,” Ásdís commented, turning slowly to leave the two alone.  Heiđrún agreed and began to feed her papa some of the juicy boar meat.  Skuggi felt like a little hatchling, but he really did feel like one with how weak he was at that moment.

Outside, Aage and Guðbrandr were speaking when Ásdís exited the cavern.  They all met in front of the water and began to discuss the events.  She decided that ‘True Sight’ would best explain things, and she reassured her son that this was not his fault after he saw what happened.  The three agreed that Skuggi needed rest and it would be best to leave him on the ground for now.  Each of the males would take extra time to make sure they were covered, Guðbrandr taking more night hours to be with his future mate and Aage taking more daylight hours.  Guðbrandr, though, was more determined than ever to keep everyone safe.  And Aage had one thing on his mind: how would using Dragon Fire while pregnant affect the egg?


	11. Family is Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skuggi continues his recovery and a hopeful return to normal soon, but his friends are starting to feel the burden of his recovery and Skuggi pushes forward to return quickly, but will it cost him in the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back fans, small note for all of you, Silent Eaters are Whispering Deaths for the context of this story.

 

_Chapter 10 - Family is Worth it_

_Hiccup and Toothless - 7 years old_

It had been two days since Skuggi was injured, and the extra time Aage and Guðbrandr were taking brought them both close to exhaustion. Dragons love their sleep and any immense deviation makes them grumpy. Skuggi was slowly recovering from ordeal, but still had lingering pains in his wing. Ásdís may have healed him with her Dragon Flame, but pain still remained in his muscles. Thankfully, the deathroot Aage had brought helped with the pain, but he was down for at least four more days. Skuggi had always known that Dragon Flame could heal a Night Wing or other dragon, but he always thought the pain would go away once healed. He groaned, waiting impatiently in his cave for either Guðbrandr or Aage to come and give him some food.

Skuggi cursed himself for his over aggressive nature that made him complelled to try and dissuade the Vikings from continuing their journey. His action had put unnecessary strain on the other members of the wing and he would have to make it up to them. Wingbeats could b eheard drawing closer to the cave, and he shifted his gaze to the entrance where the setting sun hid the distinguishing features of the dragon. The shape suggested to him Aage, but then again it could have been his son as well.

Aage landed softly outside the cave, dragging in a large cod fish in for his friend. He tossed the fish towards Skuggi before moving closer to him to lie on the floor.

"How are you feeling, old friend?" Aage asked.

"Like a Speed Stinger partially froze my wing. It's hard to move, let alone flap, but it's getting there," Skuggi remarked.

"But at least you are alive."

"Yes, and I thank Nottú and Ásdís for keeping me alive. But now we have a problem: the only Night Wings with Dragon Flame are our children. We need to teach them about how to use it soon. I'd like to start teaching your son once I'm able to move properly and aid in the defense again. Then I'd like you to teach my daughter."

"I would like to teach my own son, but I'll accept your offer. It is harder for me to teach him while we are on this schedule and your daughter would love to learn from you."

Skuggi snorted when dust flew into his nostrils before continuing their conversation. "That maybe so, but we decided on these times and we have to live with them."

"What do you think about you and I switching times? I go to the day time while you take the night, then we could teach our own child about Dragon Flame."

Skuggi nodded before lowering his head and taking a large chunk from the fish. He chewed for a moment before swallowing and savoring the taste. He turned his gaze to Aage, who already began to walk away.

"Aage, wait!" Skuggi roared.

Aage froze in place before turning around to look at his old friend. "Yes?" he asked.

"Aage… I'd like to try and be friends again. You've shown progress over these last six winters and you've actually grown to see my girl as a fellow Night Wing. You've grown past the early days and you've protected her on multiple occasions. I'd like to be back where we were before, if possible."

Aage scanned him slowly, knowing that his friend was a Night Wing of his word. He had shown that he was willing to move past Heiđrún's origins and was content with his son being with her now. "I took your daughter's words to heart on the day we migrated. I've changed and accepted her, not just for you or her, but for my family. My family is the most important thing to me and I failed them for a short time. I have to live with that and I've shown them that they are important to me yet again, especially my son. So, my friend, I want that more than anything, but let us focus on staying alive first and getting through this egg hatching. Once that is done, we'll have all the time in the world to get our friendship back together," he answered, keeping his eyes fixated on Skuggi. Soon though, Aage turned and began to leave, saying, "Rest up, old friend, you'll be expected to be back once you're fully healed."

Skuggi recognized that tone no matter the dragon that used it. It was that of a dragon undergoing sleep deprivation, or one that hadn't sleptt in at least a day. Aage then leapt into the sky while Skuggi couldn't help but think the tone Aage used indicated at least two days...

Skuggi's train of thought halted at the implication of what was happening. _No, Aage couldn't have stayed up for these last two days? That would mean he's taking my burden as well,_ he thought. The empty cave became eerily silent as his train of thought that often filled the cave with virtual sound came to a stop. He then decided that he needed to work as hard as his friend to get back in the air and allow him some rest before anything could happen.

His daughter came to visit him overnight and they enjoyed a simple conversation. During their talk, he was doing small lifts with his injured wing with Heiđrún taking notice. He finally confessed to her the dire situation he was in and apologized for hiding it, but the ever forgiving Heiđrún just nodded and licked his cheek telling him, "Oh papa, I knew something was wrong the moment Ásdís came out. But don't scare me like that again please."

Skuggi licked the top of her head, leaving a layer of saliva coating her head and earplates. She whined and scraped off some of the gooey fluid, throwing it onto the floor with her leg. "I promise, little one, that I won't hide stuff like that from you again. I thought it wasn't that bad until I came into the cave to see you," he admitted. The two enjoyed the company, but soon Skuggi grew tired from being awake for almost a full day already. They separated, and Skuggi drifted through drowsiness into the sweet embrace of sleep, determined to be in the air by the next night.

Skuggi slept very little after his daughter left, due to his determination to get back in the air. He proceeded to begin moving his wing more while pushing past the pain. His friend's courage to go days without sleep for the betterment of the group made him even more determined to give his friend a break. And not just for his friend, but his daughter's future mate because no doubt Guðbrandr was doing his fair share of work.

Throughout the morning, Skuggi started moving the wing like he was flying in the air. The pain shot through his body every time he hit a certain spot on the downward stroke, but with each movement it became less and less painful. Around mid-day he was visited by Aage who took notice of the movements of his friend. He left his friend a larger yak that he had managed to find on a nearby island. Aage was still grumpy, but any dragon would be if they had been up for nearly three days.

Once Skuggi finished the meal, he decided to nap and get some rest before trying to glide. Curling up on himself, he drifted soundly to sleep; however his rest did not last long because the island began to tremble beneath him. Opening his eyes, trying to shake off sleep, he rose to his paws and bounded towards the cave exit to see what could be happening. The sky was filled with flaming oranges and reds, but something else that he knew couldn't be good: smoke.

The sounds of wood creaking and cracking could be heard upon Skuggi's exit from his home. He peered down to see Aage and Guðbrandr fighting three visible Silent Eaters near the entrance to the cave. _No time like the present to see if my wing can work,_ Skuggi thought, before leaping into the air and spreading his wings.

The pain was instant and excruciating, but he fought past it, gliding for a while before tucking his wings to his side and diving down at a slight angle. His wing hurt worse during the dive as his speed increased and the ground grew ever closer to him. But he resigned himself to protect his family and friends even if it meant the ultimate sacrifice to protect his daughter. He charged a shot and released it at the lead Silent Eater, twirling its jagged teeth around its mouth at the two in front of him.

The whistling shot barreled down and connected with the back of the lead Silent Eater. The group of Silent Eaters turned quickly to see who attacked them; when they saw it was another Night Wing, they dug new tunnels near them to escape. Skuggi, though, was too far into the dive to come out without any major injury to his wing. He closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable, but was instead jolted from his dive from a body colliding into his side.

Aage had seen his friend behind the Silent Eaters and quickly thought of a plan before they escaped. Once the Silent Eater's attention was diverted to Skuggi, Aage darted away and climbed up a nearby tree. He waited for the right moment and pushed off, flapping his wings as hard as he could to get to his friend. He connected with his friend, and the two large males careened towards the nearby heated pool. The two splashed hard into the water, but it was better than the dive Skuggi was going to take into the ground. The two adults surfaced, gasping for air before paddling over to the shore.

"Dad, Skuggi, are you two all right?" Guðbrandr asked.

"Nothing some rest won't fix son," Aage answered, shaking the water off of his hide. "How about you, my friend?" he asked, looking sidelong at Skuggi.

"I'm better now that I'm actually alive," Skuggi commented. "I owe you a lot, my friend, but before that we need to get off this island. Those three can't be the only Silent Eaters. The entire island shook and I felt it high above in our old cave."

Aage's expression changed to fear and he rushed into the cave where the two females were currently residing. Guðbrandr and Skuggi followed quickly after him, hoping that they could escape before anything serious could happen. The island began to shake again, and rocks fell around the three Night Wings as they trotted through the cavern. They bounded and dodged around the falling rocks, pressing deeper and deeper into the cave, wanting to get to their friends and family. A roar laced with fear echoed through the cavern in front of them.

"Ásdís!" "Heiđrún!" "Mom! Runie!" the three males shouted, quickening their pace to get to them.

They turned a corner, noticing a larger, even more menacing Silent Eater blocking their way while it hovered over the two females. Without a second of hesitation, all three males charged and fired a shot into the back of the Silent Eater. It whipped around, showing its dark green features and white underjaw, and spun its teeth around faster. It reeled back and charged the males with all of them firing again at the open jaw of the dragon before them. They all leapt out of the way, but one male didn't get out of the way in time; Skuggi had gotten his wing membrane caught on one of the spines of the Silent Eater.

Skuggi winced and turned, watching as the Silent Eater burrowed down into the ground. His gaze shifted to his wing and at the injury that all dragons feared: a torn wing membrane. Aage and Guðbrandr moved over to both Ásdís and Heiđrún, checking to see if they were all right. In the mess of nuzzles, licks and purrs, Heiđrún noticed her papa staying back and looking at his side. She squirmed her way out of the dragon pile and stopped in front of her papa.

"Papa? What's wrong?" Heiđrún asked, worry layered thick on her words.

Skuggi looked down at his little girl, lowering his head and nuzzling the top of her head. "You are so precious to me, my Heiđrún. I'm going to miss you," he spoke somberly, accepting his fate. Aage came over and saw the damage to his friend's wing. Heiđrún started whining and whimpering, trying to convince him that he would be fine.

"Guðbrandr, come here," Skuggi ordered.

Guðbrandr crept up to his friend's father, keeping his head low and acknowledging his presence. "Protect my daughter. That is all I ask of you. Always be there for her and make sure she is never alone," Skuggi told the younger male, his voice catching slightly as he spoke. Skuggi turned to his friend and hung his head in defeat. "Aage, take care of her for me. She's in your claws now."

Aage nodded and looked into his friend's eyes. "She'll be safe and treated well. I wish…" Skuggi stopped Aage with a friendly headbutt that they would typically share during tough moments. Aage couldn't contain it anymore and began to whimper as well for the impending loss of his friend.

"I'll hold off any other Silent Eaters with my last breath. Just get my daughter to safety and make sure she is loved," Skuggi said, turning his back to the group slowly. His daughter sunk her teeth into his tail to try to keep him from going, but she was only dragged by her papa. Guðbrandr and Aage managed to get her away and brought her struggling form with them down one of the other tunnels. Ásdís took one last look at Skuggi before he charged down the tunnel once the mountain began to shake again. His ear piercing roar echoed through the tunnels and the shaking followed him away from the survivors.

Ásdís turned and followed after her family and her new, reluctant, family member. She listened as shot after shot could be heard echoing through the tunnels as they escaped. She silently thought, _may Nottú raise you high into the stars to join your mate. May you shine down upon your daughter for generations to come. May you guide her from the night sky and show her the path she needs to take in times of desperation. By Nottú's grace, may you slay as many foes tonight to let the lives of your friends and family remain in this world. And by my grace Skuggi, your daughter will be cared for like my own daughter._

Skuggi thought to himself while charging out of the cavern, _I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you Heiđrún. You'll be loved by your friend just as much as I do. You'll understand in time that family is worth it when you have a child of your own._

His thoughts were interrupted when the small group of Silent Eaters burrowed up in front of him and the larger one came up behind them. He began to charge his shot, causing his spinal fins and head to glow a bright purple. He released his shot and thought, _Nottú, give my daughter the strength to carry on without me._

The four Night Wings exited near the north side of the mountain into a small forest. Aage held back the distraught Heiđrún and fired three blasts into the side of the mountain, collapsing it to cover the tunnel. Heiđrún roared out in pain, but soon was in the air at the behest of her friend and her new family. The four left the island that they had briefly called home, but they left something more important there that they all would cherish until they met Nottú: a friend, an ally, but most importantly, a father.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally don't do author's notes at the end, but this chapter is dedicated to a good friend of mine. Skuggi, for me, represents my friend's father that I never met. He was strong and a fighter to the end and he was taken from her too soon. So to my friend Micaela, this chapter is dedicated to you and I know you still struggle with his loss, but he is up there shining down on you.
> 
> Also to my fans, sorry for this event, but it had to happen especially with where I'm going with the story, but there could be some hope left if you caught onto it. Except a couple more emotional rollercoasters in the next two or three chapters.


	12. Picking up the pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We pick up minutes after our Night Fury family left Skuggi behind. Sadness fills the group but they have to continue forward for their fallen friend and father. But something happens that makes them have to move forward even faster. Let's hope our family can continue.

_Picking up the pieces_  

_Hiccup and Toothless - 7 years old_

The weary group of Night Wings descended upon a new island after a night’s worth of flight.  There were no arguments about who be on watch because all four of them huddled up on each other inside a deep cave to sleep.  Exhaustion took Aage first, followed by his mate and then the two young Night Wings. 

Heiđrún had whimpered and cried the entire flight, with Guðbrandr staying near her in flight to comfort her with his words.  She had been inseparable from him once they landed on the island.  She pressed into his side and once inside the cave, she hooked her front paws around his neck area and buried her head into his chest before falling asleep.  Guðbrandr lay there for a while, watching her body gently rise and fall with her peaceful breathing, until his tired eyes gradually slid closed and sleep embraced him also.

The group rested for half a day and woke up around dusk.  The first to wake up was Ásdís, who found her mate on his back, kicking his legs gently in the air before thrashing around wildly and waking himself up.

“You okay, hun?” she asked, concerned about the subject of his dream.

“Not really,” he answered back flatly. “I dreamt that everyone died there and I was left alone.  I saw all of your bodies.  I… couldn’t save my friend…”  Aage whimpered, curling up on himself.  He then felt the soft, slimy tongue of his mate run over the top of his head.

“Skuggi wouldn’t want you like this, my mate.  You are not a failure; he chose to save us because he knew he couldn’t fly away,” she reassured him, putting her wings around him as best she could. “We have someone else we need to look out for.  Your friend’s legacy and our new daughter and son’s future mate.”

Aage composed himself and rose slowly out of Ásdís’ wings, showing a new confidence on his expression.  “You’re right.  We have to keep her safe for Skuggi, but also for our son.  Those two are going to need us more than ever,” he proclaimed, turning to look at the two curled up young Night Wings closer to the entrance.  “We do this for them and our future hatchling as well.  We honor the fallen.”

“I was thinking the same.  We name our hatchling after one of her parents to give her something to strive for, besides our son.”

The two adults began to move out together towards the entrance to wake the young adults.  They came up on the bundle, seeing Heiđrún mostly covered by Guðbrandr’s wings and body.  She still shuddered and whimpered softly, but had calmed drastically since they had all fallen asleep.  Aage motioned for Ásdís to wake them while he stepped outside.

Once Aage was outside, Ásdís nudged her son gently with her snout.  He lifted his head up, blinking his eyes a few times before looking into his mother’s eyes.  He yawned and smacked his jaws before groaning softly.  He felt something stir under him and then he realized it was Heiđrún.  He took notice of staining going down from her eyes, and then leaning down, licked the salty stains from under her left eye.  She stirred and whimpered, moving her paw up to brush away whatever was bothering her face.  She growled and finally backed away from it, tucking her snout under her wing and tail.

Guðbrandr nipped at Heiđrún’s ear, startling her out from under her wing and tail.  She huffed at him and returned to hiding herself.  Just before he could do something again to get her out, his mother stopped him.

“Leave her be, son.  How about you go help your dad with finding food?” Ásdís suggested, staring intently at her son.

Guðbrandr simply nodded before leaning the cave after his father.  Ásdís looked down at the young dragon, leaning in and licking her gently on the head.

“Why?” Heiđrún asked meekly.

Ásdís thought for a moment what she was asking and then it hit her.  “He did it so we could all be safe,” she answered.

“He could have come with us.  He didn’t have to stay behind.”

“Those Silent Eaters would have gotten to us if we had to carry off your father.  Your father saved us all, but in truth there was only one Night Wing he wanted to be safe.  That was you, darling.”

“But I miss him.”

“As do I.  He was a great Night Wing to all of us and that is why we can’t let his actions go to waste.  Heiđrún, dear, you’re my responsibility and Aage’s too.  We’re going to make sure that you and my son learn the last thing a Night Wing should know for your life.”

“Just please… don’t leave me right now.”

“I won’t sweetie.  I won’t,” Ásdís answered softly, wrapping her frame around Heiđrún slowly and carefully.  She hid the whimpering young dragon from the world while Ásdís purred softly, trying to relax the scared Night Wing.  Occasionally, she would lick the head of the young dragoness giving her some reassurance that it would be okay in the end.

Finally, Ásdís began to sing to Heiđrún. She sung an old Night Wing soothing verse with soft tones and slow pace that could help any Night Wing calm down no matter the pain or problems they were having at that moment.  She sang to her new daughter, letting her take in the song and noticed that she was calming down.  Heiđrún’s sobbing slowed the longer the song continued.

Soon, Ásdís noticed her mate and son coming back in while she was singing.  They too started to feel calmer while she sung, and joined in comforting the young dragoness.  Finally, when she finished, Heiđrún looked up at her and nuzzled the underside of Ásdís’ muzzle.

“Thank you for that Ásdís,” Heiđrún said somberly, turning to look at Aage and Guðbrandr.  “Thank you, all of you for being here for me.  I miss him so much, but his sacrifice was not just for me. It was for all of us.”

“We know, Heiđrún, and that is why Ásdís and I would like to honor your family with our next hatchling.  We plan on naming it after one of your parents depending on the sex of the hatchling.  It is the least we could do to honor the memory of two very important Night Wings,” Aage said softly, “I hope it is a male because your father is someone I wish I could have done more for after everything.  He wanted our friendship back just before the Silent Eaters attacked and now more than ever I want to honor him.”

“Yes, but her mother was an amazing Night Wing," Ásdís countered. “Not only did she calm the violent tendencies of both you and Skuggi, she had the gentlest heart in the world as well.  I wish we had two eggs and name both after her parents if they were one of each.”

Heiđrún scuttled out Ásdís’ wings and looked up between them all.  “It’s all well and good but please, don’t do it for my sake.  I know that I’m going to honor them with my first few clutches at some point, so please name your hatchling what you want,” Heiđrún said calmly, turning to look at Guðbrandr.

Guðbrandr moved over to Heiđrún, nuzzling her cheek softly while purring.  The two left the huddle of the adults, moving outside to spend more time together.  The two adult began to eat slowly and silently, wondering what the two young dragons were going to do.

Heiđrún and Guðbrandr padded around the island slowly, but also remained silent the entire time.  Heiđrún had so much on her mind, but most of it was filled with images of her father.  She remembered a lot of her life and in fact the first moment she remembered was when she bit his tongue when he was bathing her.  She grinned softly and moved herself closer to her future mate.  Guðbrandr leaned against Heiđrún while they continued to stroll around the island.  They took notice of a couple of Terrible Terrors, but they scattered once they saw the couple walking by.

Their journey ended by a small inland lake where they both lowered their front paws into the cool water.  They looked across the way to a small group of Spike Shooters who had several little hatchlings.  They could vaguely make out the group resting in the twilight hours, but they could see an adult that was colored with daylight-toned sky blue with simmers of the sun dragon throughout its body.  They saw another adult, but the color was hidden by the other; they did see one small Spike Shooter hopping around while the others tried to sleep.  The two Night Wings stared at the sight and leaned into each other, both dreaming about the day when they would both have their clutch.

“Guðbrandr…” Heiđrún murmured.  He turned his gaze to her leaning on his left front leg.  She continued, “I love you, my mate, and when I can, let’s… honor my parents with our first male and female hatchlings.”

“It would be my honor.  Your father was an amazing dragon and I’m also honoring him by keeping you safe,” Guðbrandr answered softly, keeping his head pressed against hers.  They entwined their tails together and slowly lowered themselves down onto the soft soil.

It was an hour after they laid down into the soil watching the small Spike Shooter family before the family finally drifted to sleep.  The two Night Wings decided it was time to go home.  They rose from the ground and strolled slowly back to the cave.  They remained silent, but their tails never unraveled from each other and they were less than a foot away from each other for the entire trip back.

Heiđrún looked ahead to the cave entrance where Aage stood waiting for them.  His face showed concern and worry, but changed to relief when he saw the young dragons.  He ushered them inside where several fish were strewn around the cave floor with Ásdís feasting on two Cod.  After a couple hours, Ásdís groaned when she felt something stirring inside her.

“Ásdís, what’s wrong?” Aage questioned, though he had a feeling about what was happening.

“The Egg… it’s wanting to come out.  But… we aren’t near any warm water…” Ásdís answered, breathing heavier.

“We found a small lake inside the island with a family of Spike Shooters nearby,” Guðbrandr added.

“Then we need to go there.  Is it cold or warm?” Aage continued, while the small family moved out of the cave.

“It’s cold, unfortunately,” Heiđrún said, staying near Ásdís while the males stayed around them as they moved.

Aage nodded and directed his son to guide them there, trying to keep an eye on his mate and the surroundings as well.  He was looking for any threats to his family, be it dragon or human.  The loss of his friend was still heavy on his thoughts, but he remained focus not only for his family but also Heiđrún.

It took them nearly an hour to reach there, Ásdís growling and hissing in pain while the egg continued to try and leave her body.  She had held back an egg laying before, but this one by far was the worst pain she had experienced.  This would be her fifth egg laying, but they weren’t getting easier like her mother had told her.

Aage set up a small nest at the shoreline, and then guided his mate to it where she squatted her hind quarters down and roared loudly as the egg slipped out onto the ground.  Her roar startled the Spike Shooters that were resting on the other side of the small lake.  Aage noticed the movement in the darkness and prepared for whatever might happen. 

Instead, the Spike Shooters settled back down to sleep when they saw no movement towards them.  Aage thanked Nóttu for them not coming, but remained vigilant nonetheless.  His eyes scanned the lake and the surrounding brush.  Night Wings hated laying their eggs in the open and preferred to be in caves near water.  Aage’s tension was understandable, but Ásdís saw it as an annoyance even with the most recent events.

Ásdís turned her attention to the new egg and noticed something peculiar about it.  Night Wing eggs were normally a solid onyx color with little waves along the top.  Her egg, though, was different in the fact that it had green streaks crisscrossing the entire shell.  She took a sniff of it to check the egg for any hints of possible decay.  She thought back to her use of Dragon Flame while pregnant and wondered if this was the cause of the coloration change.  Even with the birthing fluids on the egg, Ásdís didn’t smell anything wrong with the egg, but decided to hide the change from her mate for now.  She curled around the egg protectively while Aage continued to scan the area.

_Did my use of Dragon Flame do something to our egg?_ Ásdís pondered, watching the young dragons looking at the egg.  They seemed enamored by it, but she couldn’t help but wonder if they would think the egg was normal.  Slowly, she shut her eyes and rested with the egg in her grasps.

Aage then looked to his son and said that it was time to start watch, and that it would be five days until the egg needed to be pushed into the water.  They planned their schedule while Heiđrún was lost in thought about the egg and why it needed warm water.   She had many questions and decided she would ask Ásdís later once she had rested.


	13. A New Breed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup and Toothless learn more about egg hatching and also a bit of history of where Night Wings get their power. Then the egg starts to shake more...

_ A New Breed? _

_ Hiccup and Toothless - 7 years old _

The next four days were spent in the same routine for the males.  Aage had the day shift going into the early evening while his son took over the night and into the early morning.  Each shift had overlapping hours to allow the refreshed male to get food for the day or evening.  Heiđrún remained in her nocturnal cycle, but sleeping out in the open made it hard at times to get any decent sleep during the day.  She managed though and her nights were spent with Guðbrandr and Ásdís.  Each night, she’d explain more and more about the hatching and birthing process to get her prepared for the future.  One question came up on the fourth night and it was a question that Ásdís didn’t want to answer but knew he was coming.

“I’ve been wondering why your egg has those green streaks on it.  You’ve always said that our eggs are the darkest of black like the night sky.  Why is this one different?” Heiđrún inquired.

“You see child, I don’t know,” Ásdís replied, licking her paw softly.  “My thought is that the use of my Dragon Flame has somehow affected the egg.”

Both young dragons looked at her with confusion plastered across their faces.  Ásdís knew now was the best time to tell them what had really happened in the cave.  She locked eyes first with her son and he nodded, knowing she was wanting to show him something with True Sight.  Once they were finished, she then did it with her new daughter before starting to explain.

“You see, I think the use of my Dragon Flame has infused part of the magic into the egg.  I don’t know what may happen to my hatchling, but even if something were to happen, I’m still glad I used it on your father Heiđrún.”

Heiđrún nodded, albeit a bit slowly, for the emotions of her papa’s loss was still fresh on her mind.  But something else popped into her thoughts and she asked about it.  “Dragon Flame?  Why haven’t we been told about this before?  What are the limits to it?  What is not allowed?”  Her string of questions caught Guðbrandr off guard, but he turned to his mother, who smirked slightly.

“This is why I like you, Heiđrún.  You’re always so inquisitive and curious,” Ásdís answered, rising from her spot around her egg.  She padded over to the water’s edge and motioned with her tail for the two to come near.  The slumbering Aage was still near the egg, but he stirred slightly from the subtle movements going on around him.

At the water’s edge, Ásdís began to explain the history of Night Wings a bit more in depth.  How they were the true siblings of the great Nóttu.  Nóttu had given rise to all the dragons in the world, but only Night Wings were the closest to their Goddess.  She explained that Nóttu had the power to change anything in the world by using her Flame and each Night Wing gained this ability as well.

“You see, we can use her Flame for ourselves, but we have rules.  The biggest is that it can only be used once in our lifetime.  We are not like the Goddess and have unlimited power, but we thank her for the gift by keeping ourselves as safe as possible.  No Viking or other dragons know that we have this gift except for those wise enough to pay attention.  Now there are limits to this: for example, you can’t bring someone back from the dead, but the biggest one is to never use it on yourself.  If you were to use it on yourself, you would go mad or the magic could backfire and twist your intent into something horrible.  I’ve only seen one such Night Wing try to use it on himself and he ended up dying moments after trying to heal himself.”

Heiđrún and Guðbrandr looked in horror at each other, thinking about the chance that they could lose one another if they were so reckless.  Ásdís continued her explanation. “Now, in order to draw the Dragon Flame out, you must reach deep into your soul.  You’ll find something within it burning inside of you.  Now, this doesn’t make it so you use your Dragon Flame, because you need to tap into this and draw it out with your desire.  So you both can practice this since right now you two are the only ones with Dragon Flame yet to be used.”

Both were apprehensive at trying this, but with her reassurance they both gave it a go.  Heiđrún searched within her first by closing her eyes to find her soul. She found something she thought could be it, but it felt strange to her, seeing it.  She looked at Ásdís and nodded to say she found it, but felt that something wasn’t right about it.  Heiđrún would ask her new mother about it soon, but now it was her friend’s turn to search for his Dragon Flame.  Guðbrandr also closed his eyes to search within himself as well, feeling out his body and finding his soul easily.  He felt a gentle flame coming from it, one that burned with passion and valor.  He breathed slowly and opened his eyelids to the night sky.  He felt refreshed and at ease, but soon his emotion changed to worry when he noticed Heiđrún wasn’t the same way.

“Did you find your soul, Heiđrún?” he questioned.

“I did, but it seems strange to peer into oneself and find this Flame to change something in the world within you,” she answered, shying away from answering any further or to raise their suspicions of what she felt.

They went back over to the egg and saw it move slightly, causing them all to gasp and coo in excitement.  “The little hatchling is getting ready to come out, but we have a problem.  We need warm or hot water for the birthing,” Ásdís worried.

“I’ve been thinking about that and I may have an idea, but I need to know more,” Heiđrún disclosed, garnering looks from her new family.

“What do you need to know?”

“Does all of the water need to be hot?  Why does it need to be hot or warm?  And how long does the water need to be warm for?”

Ásdís was taken back by the questions.   _ What could she be thinking about doing with these questions?  I mean, the second one makes sense because it is part of the hatching, but the other two makes me wonder what she is thinking,  _ she thought.

“Well, the egg needs to be in warm water to help finish the egg maturing and weaken it slightly for the hatchling inside.  To answer your other question, I would hope all of the water in which it was submerged would be hot and until the hatchling well, hatches.”

“How long does it take for the egg to hatch?” Heiđrún asked, needing to know the exact time.

“It doesn’t take longer than the Sun dragon to cross the skies, but it doesn’t at most take longer than that,” Ásdís clarified.  “Now, what is on your mind Heiđrún?”

Heiđrún looked at the egg and then back to her new mother figure in her life.  She breathed softly before describing what was on her mind.  “You see, our normal flame can heat up the water in the area we push the egg into easily.  I figured with the four of us alternating our flame to allow each to recharge, we could keep the water warm enough for the hatching to occur even in this frigid water.”

Both Guðbrandr and Ásdís looked in shock at the revelation Heiđrún had pointed out to them.  They had always been in search of naturally occurring hot pools of water, but it never occurred to them to possibly heat up the water themselves.  They had always followed instinct but now they didn’t necessarily have to follow it this time.  It was unconventional but this egg, too, was unconventional.

“I think that could work, darling.  We’ll talk to Aage when he wakes up soon,” Ásdís added, hearing the stir of her mate now getting off the ground.

“You don’t have to explain anything; I heard it all,”  Aage’s booming voice declared.  “As much as I think tradition is needed, Heiđrún has a point.  We have to adapt to survive and hopefully this egg will survive as well.  We’ll try when the egg is about to hatch; for now, son get us some food.”

Heiđrún beamed with joy that her idea could help and that they had accepted it.  Her ideas were sometimes out there and they did fulfill the need when they did work, but this time her idea would hopefully bring a new life into this world.

Guðbrandr bounded off into the forest to quickly find some food on land for his mother.  Aage trekked over and nuzzled his mate lovingly whilst waiting for his son to return.  His large orbs locked onto Heiđrún before he craned his head over and licked the top of her head.  She whimpered slightly from the action which reminded her of her papa.

“Don’t worry little Heiđrún.  I know this reminds you of your father, but I figured that in time I can help fill that void in your heart,” Aage whispered softly, his rough appendage continuing to run across Heiđrún’s head.  She continued to whimper softly until the memories faded away briefly.  Her mind rushed with her papa, but she had to be strong for him.  He was guiding her now from the night sky and she would show him how strong she had become.

“Thank you, Aage.  We’ll see how the future holds for us as a family.  First, let’s get your egg ready for hatching,” Heiđrún answered, pulling away and looking at the egg.  She moved in front of it and sniffed at the egg softly, noticing that it moved when she took a whiff of it.  It smelled sweet and heavenly while at the same time homely.  It felt like what was within her, the constant at odds feeling within her, was also inside this egg and it too would be different like her.

She started to dig a trench with her paw towards the lake.  The adults looked at her questioningly and then heard her ask, “It only needs enough water to cover it, right?”

“No, it needs a lot of water.  Something I didn’t say is that dragon eggs explode when they hatch so they need to be fully covered by a lot of water,” Aage answered.

“And with my Dragon Flame seemingly changing the egg, I would think we’d need a lot more water,” Ásdís added.

“We could get that Spike Shooter family to help us,” Heiđrún commented, finishing her trench to the lake.

“We ta-” Aage began to argue, but realized that tradition is out the window.  “I’ll speak with them when they awaken.  Everyone needs to get some rest; tomorrow seems to be the hatching of our newest family member.”

True to his word, Aage asked the Spike Shooter family if they could help after everyone went to sleep.  The male told him that he’d gladly lend his flame to help bring in a new life and he could even bring in others to help if needed.  Aage was taken back by the selfless aid the Spike Shooter was willing to give him.  He thank him and his family for the aid and said he would call when he needed help.

The rest of the day went by as normal for Aage, but things began to become active once the rest of his family awoke.  Aage darted away to find food for everyone after he told his son about the Spike Shooter family coming to help them.  While Aage was away, Heiđrún continued to prepare for the egg.  She started to wade out into the water, dunking her head under the water to see what it was like under the surface.  There was little in the way of rocks in this pond, but there was a large tree that was laying across the bottom.  She came up for air and quickly swam back to the shore line.

“The egg will roll most of the way into the water and go very deep before stopping at a tree across the bottom,” she mentioned, shaking off the excess water from her body.  “I hope the little hatchling will be fine with swimming up.  I don’t really recall this part of my birth and I do remember a lot of my life.”

Guðbrandr reeled back mentally, wondering how she could remember that far back.  He then pondered if it had something to do with her mixed mental capacity or just something from her human side.  He moved over and licked her cheek playfully, saying, “Don’t worry about it too much, love.  We all have gaps in our memories from when we were young.”

Heiđrún purred gently, nuzzling into the lick and then into his neck.  “You know the feels good, right, Gunny?” she questioned, purring louder by the moment.  Their nuzzling stopped when they heard rustling in the undergrowth.  Guðbrandr snapped his head at the sound, moving himself into a defensive position just in case to protect what he loves the most.  Seconds later, Aage burst from the brush carrying a large stag with him.

“Dinner is served and I’m staying up this night,” Aage announced after dropping the beast in front of his family.  “With how much the egg moved today, it will definitely hatch tonight.”

“I agree, love.  It will be tonight,” Ásdís concurred, taking a large chunk out of the animal's belly.  Then, as the family ate, the egg started to roll away from the amount of shaking occurring.  Quickly, Heiđrún leapt into action, corralling the escaping egg and directing it towards the water.  Aage galloped over to the Spike Shooter family while the rest of his family dealt with the egg.  Soon the Spike Shooters called out and a few other families gathered near the shoreline.  Heiđrún, Guðbrandr and Aage flew up into the air and started the initial heating with their flame, focusing on the center of the pond.  The Spike Shooters surrounding the pond also began to add their flame to the water.  

This continued for almost an hour with more dragons joining to aid the effort.  As the Sun Dragon neared the edge of the sea, the egg shook and shimmied harder before Ásdís felt the water and then shoved the egg into it.  The egg was starting to glow green along the markings on it, lighting the water around it with an ethereal glow as it rolled down the underwater slope. She said a small good luck verse to Nóttu, in the hope the egg would make it.  The scene around her was spectacular in her mind.  She saw around sixty of her kind, many different species, coming to the aid of another in their time of need.   _ Maybe there is something special about my egg that is making or wanting the other dragons to help it, _ she thought. 

Soon she got her answer when all the rest of the dragons stopped heating the water and began to watch the glowing depths intently.  Her family flew back beside her and joined the others in watching the water.  The soft glow of the egg could be seen in the crystal clear water.  The steady pulsing and subtle movements told everyone watching the egg was still hatching.  Minutes went by while all eyes remained on the small green glow coming from the water.  Then suddenly, a bolt of lightning came from nowhere and struck the water.  This was followed up by a half muted explosion that sent water high into the air while all the other dragons screeched and roared at the sight.

The Night Wings all flinched at the bolt of lightning, but soon their eyes locked on a small mass in the water tower.  That mass then glowed green, sent the water hurling in every direction and flew right at them, landing at their paws.  They were shocked at the size of the hatchling in front of them.  Heiđrún and Guðbrandr let their maws hang loose in shock, noticing that the new hatchling was about the size they had been when they had started to fly.  Along its wings and body green lightning streaks broke the otherwise jet black scales, snaking and weaving intricate patterns of colour across each surface they touched; these shimmered and pulsed, and enraptured every dragon spectating this unusual hatchling.  Its eyes were like Guðbrandr’s, but a darker hue of emerald.  Aage and Ásdís padded over and looked that their new hatchling.  Taking in the scent, they found their new addition to be female.

“Tunglið.  That’s what we should name her,” Ásdís announced cheerfully.

“Th...that so-ounds nice mom,” Tunglið answered back, broken and weak.  “I’m  hun-ngry…”

The parents joined their offspring in letting their lower jaws hang in shock, amazed that the new hatching was already able to speak.  Soon, though, the family was crowded by the helpers to see the new dragon.   _ This is going to be a crazy first few days,  _ Aage thought, already mentally exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tunglið - Icelandic for Moon. It is pronounced Ton-glif
> 
> Tunglið looks like a Night Fury OC by the name of Moonchaser, by Moonchaser the Night Fury. So she is based on his character from his story and it’s out of respect to my fellow author and who I consider as my surrogate brother.
> 
> If you want to find said story, it's posted on Fanfiction.net just search for Moonchaser the Night Fury as the author.


	14. Moon Rising Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has past since the new life has come into this world and she is starting to see things around those around her but noticed something different about Heidrun

_Moon Rising Above_

_One week after Tunglið was born_

To say the week had been hectic after the birth of Tunglið would be an understatement. First, they moved back to the cave both for protection and to control the flocks of dragons from across the island coming to see the new hatchling. They were drawn to her for some reason, but she took it all in stride. Heiđrún and Guðbrandr spent their time with Tunglið while Ásdís and Aage managed the horde of dragons wishing to see the hatchling. During this week, Tunglið stopped stuttering with her speech and was now holding complete conversations with her siblings. All of them were sleeping at night and awake during the day, but each night during a lull, Aage and Ásdís would spend time with their new child while the young couple went out to got food for the night.

During one of these lulls, Tunglið asked her parents, "Does Nóttu listen to our questions? Does she help us when we are in need?"

They looked at each other for a moment, taken back by the question their hatchling had asked them. Their eyes didn't leave each other, almost using their True Sight to communicate the best way to answer her. Aage broke the stare first, turning and lowering his head down to his daughter. "She does and doesn't. If she interfered with everything within the world, then we'd not have our freedom. Imagine if she could remove or change something from within you to make you different just to make the life of one dragon better," Aage explained, trying to use this change to teach his daughter something. "It would make the one dragon happier, but you'd be sad, I would think, if you were changed somehow. She is powerful and strong, but she also knows that every dragon she has created must be allowed to be themselves and live with what destiny has for them."

Aage raised his head, turning out to the cave entrance, sighing softly and wondering where this conversation was heading. "Heiđrún, she isn't related to me is she? Or even our kind?" Tunglið questioned.

"She isn't related to us, but what makes you think she isn't a Night Wing?" Ásdís wondered.

"Her umm… aura... is different than our family, or even the others of our kind."

Aage became worried at this statement, turning to gaze at his new daughter. _There is no way she could know that Heiđrún is not a Night Wing. We haven't slipped up in protecting that secret,_ he thought before speaking. "Daughter, please come with me. We're going for a quick flight. My dear, please tell our other children that we will be back soon."

Tunglið followed her father out into the crisp night air. They spread their wings and leapt into the sky, soaring high above the island. They remained silent the entire time while Aage thought of the best way to tell his daughter about her suspicions but also how not to break his word either.

"Tunglið, I have to ask you something. How are you able to see an aura?" he questioned finally.

"I don't know, father; I just see these colors around us. All of them are similar with a deep purple color, but then each also have accents to seemingly tell each kind apart," she answered, enjoying the cool air on her wings.

"What does Heiđrún's aura look like?"

"It's different. It has a greenish color like the hedges around the island, and then that same deep purple followed by the sky-blue color that each of us have."

"I made a pact with my former friend, Skuggi, to never tell any of our kind about his daughter. But, I'll let you figure it out on your own. Come; we must head west."

"What is to the west?"

"You'll figure it out soon, child. Then, I shall let you make a decision on who you think Heiđrún might be among us."

_A couple hours later_

The two Night Wings flew high above the water in the darkening sky. The great sun dragon had fallen beneath the waves nearly an hour ago. In the distance spots of torch light could be seen.

"Father?" Tunglið began. "Is that a human village ahead of us?"

Aage nodded and looked at his daughter. "You surprise me with how much you know, child. You know and act more like a Night Wing that has been around for many years," he confided to her.

"I don't know why, but I've known a lot since birth. Like I'm meant for more, but I don't know what."

"You'll understand in time, daughter, but for now let us focus on what is ahead of us. Do you notice something about this area?"

Tunglið had been feeling something just starting to touch her mind, but the sensation was weak and seemed to be more of an annoyance than anything. She looked at her father and nodded to him.

"That doesn't tell me much, child. Tell me what you noticed," he chided her.

"For one, I sense something trying to influence me. Like something is trying to entice me to go somewhere. And second, well that village seems more new than old."

"Right on both accounts, dear daughter. We are at the edge of a Queen's influence. This time of year she is weak and doesn't capture our kin to do her bidding. This is my warning to you, keep away from her influence for she can and will take you and make you her slave," Aage explained, turning his snout downward to look at the village. "Now do you see an aura around the humans?"

Tunglið peered down from the heavens. Her eyes adjusting to the distance and quickly caught the auras of many of the humans down below. They all had a similar hue color like she had seen on the dragons around her, but all of the humans also had very different hues to each other. Many, though, were the same for their secondary hue. She concluded that these must be offspring of the particular families down below. One in particular caught her attention with it's large figure and even grander facial features. What intrigued her the most those was that this human had the same color secondary aura as Heiđrún, not a hue off but the exact coloration.

"Father, these auras are different to Heiđrún's. But, I see one that has I think the exact same aura as her," she announced.

"Well I'll be, this must be where she was cast out then," Aage answered back softly. His eyes and head lifted to the stars to see a pair of them glimmering back at him. "Nóttu, do I have your grace to tell my offspring the truth about Skuggi's daughter?"

Tunglið shifted her eyes to where her father gazed and seemingly heard the answer. She shook her head and returned her gaze to her father.

"It seems I've been allowed to tell you since you figured it out on your own, but know what I tell you stays a secret and I will bind you to the same sacred promise that I gave my best friend and Heiđrún's father," Aage proclaimed.

"I understand the promise and I will accept it," she answered.

"Then I shall tell you on the way home and maybe another time I will show you as well."

The two Night Wings banked to the left and began their return to their temporary home. While they flew home, Aage explained the story of how Heiđrún came to be a Night Wing. The story was long, but it told Tunglið that even though she was a Dragon Soul human, she truly did belong as a Night Wing. Another thing she garnered from the story was that perhaps her brother was supposed to be that bonded dragon she was to meet eventually. Now they were bonded in a different way, she felt that it was a more appropriate bond now.

Just before descending, Tunglið spoke softly. "Father, we need to move from this island soon. I _sense_ something coming this way and we need to flee by the time the Night's Eye fully opens."

"What do you mean?" Aage asked.

"I feel something in the air. Like a storm coming to engulf us, but it's not from the clouds. No, I feel it coming from the sea."

Aage looked at his daughter while they spiraled down towards their temporary home. He saw her form shudder slightly, her head looking around wildly like she was trying to find the source and then he saw her markings pulse. _Was she actually reacting to something that may come or is she just panicking from seeing the Viking village?_ he pondered.

"We'll leave by then, but don't tell anyone else. I'll speak with your mother in private about it," Aage remarked, beating his wings to slow his landing. Tunglið nodded and landed softly in front of their cave next to her father.

"TUNGLIÐ!" Heiđrún and Guðbrandr shouted, rushing out of the cave and tackling the new dragon. Tunglið squeaked upon being smothered by her older siblings, receiving a frenzy of licks, nuzzles and playful bats from both of them. She pushed them off, moving into a pouncing stance against the two of them before running off into the forest. The other two gave chase, chortling and barking after her.

Aage smiled widely upon seeing his family enjoying themselves, even if one was not his own or even originally their kind. He had to admit that Heiđrún was a great dragoness, and he could no longer fault his friend for taking her now. Aage turned, and moved inside the cavern to find his mate cleaning herself. In the distance, he heard faint Night Wing roars echoing amongst the trees.

The siblings ran out, play tackling and pouncing on each other. Their playful roars sounded throughout the night as they frolicked in the forest, enjoying the freedom and new games a third dragon allowed them to play. The trio found themselves over by the Spike Shooter family that had helped with Tunglið's birth. One of the hatchlings made its way towards the three of them.

Heiđrún could smell the scent of the cerulean and gold hatchling moving towards them, and noticed it was female. "Aww, she's cute," she said, noticing the hatchling finally become aware of their presence. She squawked and hopped over to them, flapping her wings slightly.

"She's so small? How old is she?" Tunglið asked, curious to know since she had never been that small.

"I'd say probably a couple months old at most. But she isn't talking, so she can't be too old yet," Guðbrandr answered, creeping closer to the hatchling while lowering his body to seem less threatening. "Hi there. You're a cute Spike Shooter. I wonder what your parents named you?"

She squawked loudly and flapped her wings, trying to make a coherent word. Soon, though, the undergrowth rustled and a large magenta Spike Shooter came out and looked at the three siblings. "Her name is Stromur. She was born in a middle of a storm and was the last born of the clutch," the male Spike shooter said. "You must be that hatchling we helped birth recently. My name is Snorri and I'm humbled to help a hatchling that is meant for great things."

"What do you mean?" Heiđrún asked, gaining the attention of Snorri. The male turned his eyes onto her, and peered into hers as his pupils hined. She felt no pain like a forced True Sight, but it was still unnerving to her.

"Much like the new Night Wing, your fate seems intertwined with hers. Just know that in your time of need, she will be there for you. Now, come along, Stromur, let's go sleep and leave these three alone."

The three siblings looked at one another, the two sisters staring at each other most intently. Guðrandr looked between his future mate and his sister, perplexed by what this Spike Shooter had meant, but they scampered off back towards the cave, bounding over and under the overgrowth and fallen trees, seemingly not bothered by his cryptic utterances.

Heiđrún caught up to her little sister and pounced onto her, pinning Tunglið to the ground lightly while she leaned in and licked all over the youngling's face. Tunglið whined and whimpered while squirming around to get herself free.

"Brother… yuck… save me!" she roared in desperation. Guðbrandr chortled, nudging Heiđrún off his sister before pushing his muzzle into his sister's belly and blowing on it while licking.

Soon, Tunglið began to growl and kick her hind legs to get her brother off of her. She also whipped her tail back and forth violently, trying to remove him. Finally, she connected her tail in a sensitive spot between Guðbrander's hind legs, causing him to whimper and roll off his sister.

Tunglid huffed and looked at her brother, standing over him. "That's what you get for messing with your sister, brother," she decreed before looking at her adopted sister. Heiđrún froze for a moment in that stare, seeing something in Tunglid's eyes. She saw a flicker of green and purple glint in her eyes before she registered her sister pouncing at her.

Heiđrún yelped as soon as Tunglið landed on her. The younger dragoness leaned in and licked Heiđrún on the underside of her chin before nipping it and leaving a small cut on it. "That's for all the licking, but I still love you nonetheless, sis," she whispered into Heiđrún's ear. She leapt off Heiđrún and scampered away from her siblings in the direction of the cave.

Heiđrún rolled onto her paws and padded over to Guðbrandr to check on him. She noticed a couple of small tears running down his cheeks when she arrived and shook her head. "Oh you big baby boo Gunny. Come on, walk it off," she stated, nudging his neck.

"You take a hit where it's sensitive and tell me the same thing," he replied, lifting himself slowly from the ground.

"She's headstrong, like another Night Wing I know."

The comment caused Guðbrandr to shift his eyes to Heiđrún, glaring at her lightly before she ran off back towards the cave. "Oh, you're so going to get it when I catch you, my love," Guðbrandr announced, giving chase after her.

Meanwhile, at the cave, Ásdís finally took notice of her mate entering the cave. She rose off the ground, and stretching out her body before padding over and nuzzling the underside of his maw.

"I take it things went well?" Ásdís questioned, purring softly underneath her mate.

"She knows the truth about Heiđrún," Aage revealed, causing Ásdís to flinch back away from him. "I didn't break my promise. I asked Nóttu if I could tell her after Tunglið found a human with a similar aura as Heiđrún. I was allowed to reveal the truth and she knows. She still loves Heiđrún and still sees her as a sister, but we have a more pressing matter."

Ásdís cocked her head to the side in bewilderment before Aage continued his speech. His voice was not only laced with worry, but it held fear in it as well. "Tunglið… she said we should leave before the Night's Eye is fully open because something is coming here. A storm as she called it, but a storm from the sea."

"No, that can't be right. There hasn't been a Sea King around in generations, but they are usually peaceful. It would never be a _storm_ as she spoke about," she answered, trying to sound confident in her words.

"I know, but our daughter is very different from Heiđrún. I feel that Tunglið senses and sees things that could only be described as abilities we've heard Nóttu show," he explained, licking the top of his mates head before he continued to reassure her. "We need to leave in two days. I don't want to stay and find out about this storm she sees coming."

Ásdís agreed and nuzzled into her mate, feeling scared again for the future. "We keep them safe though. They are the future."

"Yes, they are the future and we will protect them no matter what," Aage answered, hooking a leg around his mate's neck to bring her closer.

* * *

**Sea King - Bewilderbeast**  
**Stromur - Stormfly  
** **Snorri - Stormfly's father**


	15. Calm before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family has been on the run from the Storm for a year and a half, finally they take a break to rest and relax from all this running.

_Hiccup and Toothless - 8 ½ yrs old  
_ _Tunglið (Moon) - 1 ½ yrs old_

The time since Tunglið’s birth had been a bleak time for the group.  They were constantly on the move around the islands, never stopping for more than two days at a single island to try and avoid the sudden influx of inquisitive dragons.  Tunglið kept telling her father about the storm, and how it was growing as the days went on.  Suddenly, about a month previously, she had stopped speaking of the storm.  Aage took this as a bad sign, thinking the storm had arrived or it was the calm before the storm hit.  He didn’t know which, but to him it was not a good sign.

They continued this pattern of island hopping even without the warnings of the oncoming storm.  At this moment in their travels, they were in southeastern most part of the archipelago,  the forest around them was colored like the setting Sun Dragon this time of year.  Fiery reds and vibrant oranges were brought to life by the vivid sunlight reflecting from the dried husks of leaves hanging limply on the once-thriving branches; as the wind puffed sporadic gusts to ruffle the oaks’ feathers, the colors seemed to ripple and the entire forest appeared as if it were a raging inferno.  The colors enthralled both Heiđrún and Guðbrandr, since it reminded them of the night they promised to be together over six winters ago.  Heiđrún was getting closer to maturity and she kept looking at Guðbrandr in the manner a true mate should.  She loved him with all her heart and she would be there with him for as long as Nóttu would allow them to be together.

She also looked at Tunglið as the sister she never had growing up.  There was one thing that made Heiđrún worried about her adoptive sister, Tunglið’s propensity to gaze right through her as if there were something wrong with her.  Heiđrún caught her sister doing this at least twice a day, but usually it was more than just twice.  She didn’t know what to make of it at first but she eventually just grew used to it.

Heiđrún was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a set of claws rake slowly down alongside her spinal fins.  Her body shuddered in delight knowing that only one dragon could do that to her.  She adjusted her head slightly, catching out of the corner of her eye, Guðbrandr.  She cooed and purred softly, before he pulled his paw away and glided next to her.  They exchanged a loving look, before banking with the rest of the family towards a cliff side in a vast fjord. The family beat their wings and gently landed into a cliff side cave system that had seen apparent use for many seasons.

“We rest here for a while.  We’ve been moving around so much that I thought we could all use a single location to stay for about a week,” Aage declared, strutting deeper into the cave.  The darkness was second nature to the family now.  They barely caught any sight of the Sun dragon due to the fears from Tunglið’s warnings.  Aage and Ásdís made sure that they were always in a cave long before the rays of light began to crest over the horizon.

The group made their way through the depths and settled at the back of the cavern.  The parents decided this would be a good time to teach Tunglið about Dragon Flame.  They weren’t going to make the same mistake in teaching the offspring late like they did with Guðbrandr and Heiđrún.

“Now, my big boy and girl, you two can help with teaching our young one here about her Dragon Flame.  It would be best if you two tried to teach her since you are nearing maturity,” Ásdís decided, settling herself on the cool granite floor.

Heiđrún looked at Tunglið, who just rolled her shoulders slightly.  “Well Tunglið, shall we begin?” she asked.

“Sure, sis.  Let’s see how good you are at teaching me,” Tunglið chirped.

“And why can’t I help too?” Guðbrandr questioned.

“Because brother, you can’t be serious at times.  You haven’t grown out of your hatchling phase,” Tunglið asserted, looking deep into her brother’s eyes.  Guðbrandr huffed and stood firm in his place.

“Alright Tunny…” Heiđrún started, but was halted when Tunglið barked at her.  “No, if I’m going to have a nickname, I won’t let it be that.  Just call me Moon, if you must,” the younger Night Wing growled.

“Okay, Moon.  I thought Tunny was cute, but I guess it isn’t for you,” Heiđrún admitted before starting the lesson.  Their parents listened while they shared a quiet conversation among themselves in order to not alarm their offspring.

“We’ve never been here before.  Are you sure this safe?” Ásdís questioned.

“It’s been quiet this way.  We’ve never gone this way because there were always Slicer Wings that would block us, but they are gone,” Aage explained, craning his neck slightly to stretch it.  “They must be in their migration or were sent away by Vikings.  Plus, without Tunglið being able to sense this storm, I figured the best place was the only place we haven’t been yet and it seems safe.”

“That may be so, love, but I still worry.  She’s talked about it for nearly a winter and a half and to suddenly stop,” Ásdís paused when their youngling and older dragons started to bark a little louder.  Both parents turned their eyes towards the entrance of the cave, seeing a Thick Shell standing guard there, his low body profile hiding most of the entrance with his wings spread out.

Aage and Ásdís bolted in front of their children and snarled at the intruder. They also took notice of something on the Thick Shell, it looked shiny like the weapons the Vikings wielded. “No need for violence, Night Wings.  I’m here to protect you,” the Thick Shell declared.

“What is your name, first, and then we’ll discuss protecting,” Aage snapped, his teeth extended and showing slightly from his curled back lips.

Tunglið looked at the new dragon and felt something coming from him.  Something she hadn’t felt in a while: _The Storm_.

She immediately began to charge a shot, but before she could release it, Aage hit her offspring with her tail to stop her.  Tunglið glared at her mother and then shouted, “He’s with the Storm!”

The last word caused both parents to snap into their offensive thought processes.  They lowered their bodies and began to charge at the intruder.  Both fired their shot at the Thick Shell while their offspring followed them quickly, not wanting to be left behind.  Heiđrún and Guðbrandr followed after their younger sister and parents, unsure about who this _Storm_ was and what had made their parents so aggressive towards it.

Heiđrún thought about the past year and a half since her sister was born.  They hadn’t stopped moving unlike the years prior.  _Maybe this Storm was evil and that was why we didn’t nest like in previous years after Tunglið was born_ , Heiđrún pondered, galloping faster towards the Thick Shell.

Aage pounced first, sending the Thick Shell and himself out of the cave and into the expanse beyond.  Ásdís and their offspring flew out into the sky and upwards to go above the cliff.  Aage released the Thick Shell and launched a shot directly into its underbelly, causing the other dragon to roar in pain.  The onyx dragon panted as he hovered for a moment, before turning his body to meet up with his family.

The moment he turned away, a metallic net entrapped him, pulling him down towards the sea.  While tumbling down, he caught sight of his family also getting netted, sending them towards the chilly waters below.

The two sets of nets crashed into the water, stunning the Night Wings within them.  The nets were dragged from the shallow parts of the bay and onto a ship.  A muscular man came over and examined the latest catch.  “Drago will like what we found for his army. Don’t think we has Night Furies in it yet.  We need to thank him for letting us use that Rumblehorn; in fact, where is it?” the man asked his crew.

“It still hasn’t surfaced, Eret,” answered a crew member.

“Doesn’t matter, we caught him five Night Furies.  Muzzle and chain them up, we head north as soon as possible to give Drago his prizes,” Eret announced, then shouted soon after, “and get a small feast ready for tonight, we just made a load of money with this haul!”

The five unconscious dragons were taken below the deck, chained and muzzled and left in the dark in special dragon proof cages.  The three other dragons in the cages took note of the family that were just brought in and knew that with them, they were being taken somewhere else now.

_Nóttu, please save this family from whatever these Vikings plan for us. They don’t need this on them,_ a Spike Shooter thought. Then it caught a green glow coming from the cage with the Night Wings, and drifted to sleep, wondering what that meant.

* * *

**Thick Shell - Rumblehorn  
** **Slicer Wings - Timberjacks**


	16. Raging Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family is being taken to Drago by Eret. The scene seems dire, what will become of our family group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now since we have Humans and dragons talking in this same chapter and for any chapter that will be coming out in the future. I’ll leave a notation of how to distinguish between the two speeches.

“Norse speech”  
**“Dragon speech”  
**_Everyone’s thoughts_

* * *

 

_Raging Storm_

_10 days later_

The family huddled around themselves like they usually did in the dark hold of the ship.  They couldn’t tell if it was night or day; they only worried about what might be coming.  Tunglið muttered to herself constantly during the travel.  Her words incoherent but occasionally a few words could be understood like ‘Storm’, ‘Red Eye’ and ‘fear’ to her family.  They also noticed that the markings along her body pulsed with illumination during the entire time,l and was their only source of light even for a moment. 

Heiđrún would pace the cell they were in, checking for weaknesses continuously.  She found some of the wood had rotted, but even with Guðbrandr helping her numerous times, they couldn’t budge the metal bars.  Even the times that they weren’t trying to find a way out, Heiđrún would spend her time gathering information from the other dragons in the hold trying to understand what might happen to them and how the others were caught.

She figured out that they were being taken to be broken and made into weapons for someone.  None of the other dragons knew this person, but Heiđrún figured it was this ‘Drago’ person she kept hearing the humans speak in fear about.  She didn’t know who this human was, but if it put fear into other humans, then this was a human she did not want to meet.

Suddenly, the boat lurched to a halt, causing all the dragons to awaken suddenly if they had been sleeping to catch themselves from slamming into the bars.  Their family huddled back towards the back of their cage, trying to stay away from the bars as best they could when a few of the humans came down into the hold.  They held onto what appeared to be long tubes that seemed hollow from what Heiđrún could see.

She felt the prick suddenly before she could register what the human had done by bringing to tube to his face.  She heard her family roar in anger behind their muzzles and soon she knew what was happening.  Her vision blurred and her legs became weak, but she could barely make out Guðbrandr asking if she was okay.  Aage and Ásdís covered their offspring, but they too felt the darts enter into their hide.  They hissed and snarled before Heiđrún’s consciousness faded; her last sight was her beloved licking her face.

Twenty minutes had gone by before Eret’s men dragged out the Night Furies in chains and muzzles onto the docks.  They were wheeled into the large vessel of Drago’s flagship with it’s heavy metal chains going down into the murky waters.  Bubbles coming up from the depths continuously near the chains at the front of the vessel while their haul was brought on board.

“Where is Drago?” Eret questioned one of the guards.  “We have a special haul for him.”

“You’re late Eret, son of Eret.  Let’s hope this haul is as good as you say or you’ll get it from Drago,” the guard retorted before guiding Eret up through the ship.  It didn’t take long to find Drago, he was looking over many of the armored dragons he had already broken.

“Well if it isn’t the great dragon trapper.  I hope you didn’t disappoint me like you did last time,” Drago responded, growling in his hoarse tone.

“Not this time Drago, sir,” Eret answered meekly.  “We have 10 dragons we trapped, but five you will be proud to have in your army.  I don’t think you have these yet.”

“Let’s hope so, or you’ll be branded like those that have failed before you.”

Eret gulped softly before turning and heading to the transfer hold where he instructed his men to move the Night Furies while he met with Drago.  The three men reached their destination and Eret’s men pulled away the large cloth to reveal the groggy Night Furies.  Drago’s eyes lit up with anger and rage, but also delight in what lay before him.

“Night Furies, I thought they were all but extinct.  This is a fine haul, but I fear two of them will not be broken,” Drago conveyed, stalking towards the slumbering beasts.  “This is a family you brought; the parents will not bend easily, and harming the offspring won’t break these dragons.”

“So what should we do with the adults?” Eret asked.

“We’ll try to break them, but our goal is the offspring.  Better to break the young ones than adults,” Drago answered darkly, turning to his guard.  “Take them up to the deck, that way if needed I can call my beast to break them further.  And make sure they are awake by the time I get there.”

Drago quickly stormed off, leaving the guard and Eret there in confusion.  _Why does he want them awake?_ Eret thought, thinking Drago had a death wish if he was going to try and break these legendary dragons like he could the common ones.

The family was taken on deck by Eret’s men with Eret following closely beside the cages.  Drago was near the bow of the ship holding onto his bullhook.  He stared down into the abyss below his vessel and at the bubbles surfacing under his ship.  He turned and moved closer towards Eret and his men.

“Leave the young ones back there and bring the adults to the bow.  Then remove the muzzles from the adults but keep the young ones in their cages behind him,” Drago barked, moving himself into the position he wanted.  Eret’s men did as they were instructed and backed away from the adults and stayed near the young dragons.

Tunglið was the first to awaken on her own, the glow along her markings becoming evident to those around her.  Her eyes began to open up, but her vision was still blurry to her.  The voices around her were muffled as the drug still affected her body.

“Interesting…” Drago commented, tapping his bullhook on the little dragon’s cage.  “What makes you so special to glow like that?”  He questioned, obtaining a deep growl from the dragon inside the cage.

“Sir, the parents are waking up,” one of the men shouted, causing Drago to turn around to the groggy adults.  A smirk smeared across his face and he addressed the little one darkly: “Let’s hope your parents don’t attack because I doubt you want to be without your parents, little one.”

Tunglið growled even louder while her markings illuminated brighter than before.  Her anger flooded through her mind as her parents stood up weakly in front of this man.

 **“These Vikings are strange,”** Aage said softly, getting his bearings after the slumber from which he had just awoken.  His vision caught sight of the large, imposing Vikings with long dark hair.  Behind him, Aage saw their children in cages, but only Tunglið was currently awake.  He then proceeded to start growling loudly.  Ásdís joined him in growling once she had awakened, standing tall beside her mate.

Once both parents were growling at Drago, he bellowed a mighty yell and started to swing his bullhook around above his head.  Tunglið was taken back in her cage, but her mind focused on what she wanted and that was freedom.  Her markings blinked brighter and quicker while she gathered magic from her core.

Meanwhile, Asdis and Aage continued to defiantly stare down the display of the Viking in front of them.  His voice grew louder and his swings closer to their heads as he drew closer.  The two Night Wings couldn’t speak to each other to plan due to the constant threat of the burly man’s violently whirling staff.

At the cages, Guðbrandr and Heiđrún began to wake up finally from the commotion.  Tunglið continued to bang her head against the cages, causing the men near her to poke her through the bars.  Heidrun watched in horror and wonder at what was going on while her Guðbrandr growled in disgust.  Even with Tunglið’s jaw muzzled, she managed to break one of the poles that came through the bars with her legs. 

When the men screamed in shock, it threw Drago’s concentration off for a moment.  He slowed the waving of his hook for a moment and his head and eyes shifted to the right to catch what was happening behind him.  Aage took this moment to pounce at the larger man while Asdis fired a shot at the men around the cages.  Drago wasn’t completely caught off guard and struck Aage hard in the side of his skull, turning the bullhook so the hook entered into Aage’s skull.

Aage roared in pain and was flung to the side, a hole in his head behind his right earplate.  He stumbled and collapsed, thick sticky blood starting to flow rapidly from the gaping wound.  Ásdís rushed towards her mate, but was kicked away by Drago.  Drago quickly placed his large foot on top of the Night Fury’s jaw while roaring at it.  He then turned to the smaller Night Fury that caused the commotion.  “Do you see what happens to disobedience around here, little dragon?  They will continue to suffer, now stop your actions this instant!” Drago bellowed out in anger towards the little dragon.

Tunglið was caught in her anger, though, and continued her attempts to break free.  She saw her father’s eyes staring at her, the color seemingly draining from them.  She watched as the man brought the pole behind him and tore the wing membrane of her mother’s left wing.

This finally sent Tunglið over the edge: her markings shone brightly as her magic expelled from her closed jaw, snapping the muzzle and breaking the bars in front of her.  The green shot flew forward and connected into the back of the Drago’s left shoulder, sending his arm flying off as he fell away from Ásdís.

Tunglið leapt out of the cage and growled at the men guarding her cage, causing most to flee in terror.  Eret stayed but rushed over to Drago’s aid, pulling him away from the dragons.  Tunglið shot off the locks from the cages of her siblings before bounding over to her parents, nuzzling her mother.

Guðbrandr and Heiđrún quickly joined their sister at their mother’s side. There, they saw the bullhook jutting out from their mother’s side.  All three children whimpered in horror and tried to comfort their mother.

 **“Please, run you three.  We aren’t going to make it and you can’t be caught by this Sea King,”** Ásdís mumbled softly.

 **“No, we can use our Dragon Flame to heal you,”** Guðbrandr countered.

**“There is not enough time. If the Sea King comes out, he can capture you.  Now, all of you fly away; NOW!”**

Tunglið growled and turned towards the man that harmed her parents, hissing when she knew she had to get away from the Storm as soon as possible.  She butted her head against both her siblings to get them moving after they said their goodbyes.  The three darted into the sky and flew as fast as they could away from the ship.  Tunglið knew the range of the control and felt it’s presence lightly.  But after flying a couple miles out, the presence was gone and she knew they were safe for now.

Drago, while in immense pain, shouted to get the young dragons and started to yowl and scream out after giving the commands.  Ásdís shot weakly at the men going for the nets.  Then just when she was about to fire again, she froze in place.  Aage then rose up meekly as well before the adults looked at each other.  Their pupils reduced to slits as the Sea King rose ominously out of the ocean.

 **“For your daughter harming my Master, you two shall perish by each other’s claw,”** the Sea King spoke to them through his control.  Each parent extended a set of their front claws and dug into each other’s neck before slumping to the deck.

“Such a waste of dragons,” Drago murmured softly.  He looked to Eret and gave him a sharp order, “Skin those Night Fury and make a cloak out of them and get a smith to make me a new arm.”  Eret nodded and watched the specks of the three other Night Furies flying away with great haste.  And he made a promise to himself to find them again and bring them before Drago again. He stayed there a moment longer, waiting until the last sign of the younglings had left the skies, then turned and barked an order to his men, walking past the two broken bodies of a lifelong pairing entwined together in a final embrace.

 


	17. The Calming Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our surviving trio fly as far away as they can before finally resting and many things come to a head in the short break, but the appearance of a dragon they have never seen before causes a stir, along with it's "Jewel"

_The Calming Storm_

_2 days after escaping_

The three siblings flew for two days non-stop, wanting to leave the area as quickly as possible.  Tears were blown away as they flew, whipped away by the wind and mingling with the occasional shower that accompanied them, but one didn’t seem to have many tears.  She was more concerned about the Storm behind her.  On this second day, the group went farther north than they had ever gone before, deciding to rest on a snow covered island with an apparent cave near the surface.

They all landed softly, crushing the soft powder under their claws.  **“We’re going to rest here and leave once we sleep and eat,”** Tunglið told her siblings.

**“And who made you the leader?  I’m the older brother here,”** Guðbrandr barked, eliciting a growl from his sister.

**“You didn’t feel the Monster under the water that I did.  I had to get you both away from there, or who knows what may have happened to us!”**

**“But you don’t know that!”**

Heiđrún covered her earplates as her beloved and his sister argued.  They went back and forth for a time until Heiđrún shot up and roared loudly.  The sound resonated through the cave and the two bickering siblings ceased their arguing to stare at her.  She finally looked at the two of them with somber eyes, fresh tears cascading down her scales.

She stepped towards them, causing each to back away from each other and towards the walls.  **“You two should not be arguing about anything.  You two should be mourning the loss of your parents,”** Heiđrún spoke.  She noticed her love trying to counter and flipped her wing up at him, hitting his lower jaw.  **“They’re gone, and don’t argue about it, Gunny.  A downed dragon is a dead one.  You and I both know that.”**

**“But we could have used our Flame to heal mother and leave…”**

**“You know that takes time even from when we practiced.  So as much as I would want to save our mama; we would have been captured again by the time we finished and we would have been weaker too,”** Heiđrún countered, staring deep into Guðbrandr’s eyes.  Guðbrandr turned his gaze away from hers; then Heiđrún turned to Tunglið, confronting and scolding her, **“You’re not getting off either.  That anger you have, I can understand it towards those… Monsters, but you’ve always looked at me differently after you had that flight with your father.  You stare through me like I’m something else or even one of them.  You’re going to tell me why you can’t look at me the same any more, and why you’re becoming so aggressive for no reason.”**

Tunglið grumbled and turned away from her adoptive sister, curling herself on the cold ground and saying nothing.  **“Now, children, I’m going to get food and you two will wait here,”** Heiđrún asserted before trotting past Guðbrandr.  The only male now sighed loudly and watched his future mate fly off to find a meal.

Tunglið closed her eyes and tried to relax, but her adrenaline finally made her instinct to get away disappear.  The events of two days ago finally hit her and she covered her eyes with her tail, looking at the markings running up and down its length.  Even though they weren’t glowing, she wondered what this power meant.  _Did this power cause these events? Or was it something that was always meant to happen and it just guided it to happen?_ she thought to herself.  Small tears streamed down her cheeks while she slipped into a deep slumber.

Guðbrandr stayed awake and near the entrance, his back to his little sister.  He was angry with her for pushing him and Heiđrún to leave.  He wanted to save them and even with his future mate’s argument, he still felt like he could have fought free with at least his mother at one hundred percent again.  He missed his family as much as the other two, but he had to take the lead and show them they could survive.

An hour passed by and Heiđrún returned with two large Atlantic Cod, one in her maw and another in her front claws.  She threw the one from her paws into Guðbrandr’s awaiting mouth before landing on the ground.  She padded into the cave towards Tunglið and heard the soft sobbing coming from the slumbering dragoness.  Placing the fish gently on the ground, Heiđrún came up to the smaller dragoness.  She wondered just how similar the two of them could be emotionally in this situation, and her next action proved that they were. 

Tunglið raised her head from the floor and looked at Heiđrún before rushing into the older dragon’s chest, causing her to stumble back slightly.  Heiđrún raised her left paw and leg and wrapped it around the smaller dragoness, licking the top of Tunglið’s head and whispering soothing words into the sobbing child’s earplate.

**“It’s alright Moon.  You aren’t the only one to have lost their family,”** Heiđrún spoke in a comforting and understanding tone.  Her wings extended out slowly and then began to wrap around the younger Night Wing.  **“This will be our secret from your brother.  You’re brave, you know that?  You knew we had to get away and you pushed us to leave.  You waited two nights to finally grieve and I’m here,”** Heiđrún continued.  **“I’m sorry about early, but you needed some strong words about your actions.  They were reckless, and you need to control that temper and power within you.”**

**“But… I couldn’t save them…”** Tunglið whimpered.  **“That monster and his storm were dangerous.  I wish I were strong enough to deal with them and pay back all of them.”**

**“Revenge gets you nothing.”**

**“You might be right, Runie, but it would be justice and not revenge.”**

Heiđrún was about to speak when a roar at the entrance caused the two girls to turn to see Guðbrandr standing there, wings flared and growling lowly.  The two females moved closer to the entrance to see a Wind Dancer standing there.  Tunglið felt something from this dragon, like the Storm from before, but not menacing at all.  A voice entered into her mind telling her, _He’s an ally, don’t be afraid of him or his jewel._

Tunglið went past her brother, who shouted for her to stop.  She simply replied, **“He’s different and something tells me to trust them.  Just please, for now, trust me.”**

**“Youngling, you are blessed with foresight aren’t you?”** the Wind Dancer asked in his deep but tender voice, lowering himself further to allow his beige colored body be seen more, along with his orange frill on his head, though the dragon kept something hidden from view on his back.

**“I don’t understand it, but in a way, yes.”**

**“My name is Ský Spúnar, but I mainly go by Cloudjumper given to me by my jewel.  Please don’t be afraid of my jewel.”**

Heiđrún and Guðbrandr looked at each other.  They knew of other dragons usually calling their mates or someone special to them their “jewel” but the name given by the jewel seemed Viking like.

Cloudjumper then lowered his wings and let his jewel slide down off of him.  The older of the group was apprehensive seeing it was a Viking donning a strange attire that seemed more dragonic than the clothing worn by the Vikings they had recently encountered.  The Viking crouched low towards Tunglið and the elders of the family growled, but the youngest barked back at them to stop.

The young dragoness stared deeply at the Viking, trying to read the aura around her, but was having trouble due to the attire the Viking wore.  The Viking continued their approach, reaching out and touching along the dragoness’ lower jawline.  Tunglið purred into the soft touch and nuzzled into the Viking.  Both Guðbrandr and Heiđrún stared in awe at the scene, wondering what this meant.

**“My jewel is precious to me, she has been with myself and my flock for near just over seven winters.  She is different than any other Vikings I have ever encountered in my life,”**  Cloudjumper added, looking at the older dragons.  **“Come greet her and we’ll take you to safety.  Drago’s trappers have littered the islands around here with traps and we wouldn’t want you three harmed.”**

**“We just escaped from that Monster and lost our parents, we think, to him,”** Guðbrandr explained, moving cautiously towards the Viking.

“Don’t be afraid,” the Viking said to Guðbrandr.  “You’re family, aren’t you?”

Tunglið nodded, and purred louder when the Viking scratched a particular spot nearing where the lower jaw met the skull.

“We’ll keep you safe,” the Viking said, pulling off her helmet to reveal a fair skinned woman with autumn hair with a few strands of grey here and there throughout it.  Her green eyes were bright and energetic. “I’ve never seen your kind before, but I can only guess you must be Night Furies.”  The Viking chuckled and put her hand to her mouth. “Forgive my manners.  My name is Valka and you met my dragon Cloudjumper.  It’s a pleasure to meet you three.”

The other two dragons finally stood beside their little sister, keeping a watchful eye on the Viking and Wind Dancer.  Tunglið finally felt the aura once the helmet was removed and opened her eyes.  She took notice of the aura and the eyes of the Viking quickly.  Both were very similar to Heiđrún’s in all aspects.  Thoughts raced through her mind, but they all led to the same conclusion: This Viking was Heiđrún’s human mother, and she had to tell her brother since he knew the secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clould Dancers = Stormcutters  
> Ský Spúnar - This means Cloud Spinner in Icelandic


	18. The Calm Eye of a Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our small group of Night Wings head back with Cloudjumper and Valka to the sanctuary. Will Guðbrandr ever trust Valka and what happens when he takes in her scent? How is Tunglið going to break the news that she found out the true identity of Valka's and Heiđrún's relationship? Will Trust be broken between family members? Read to find out.

_That Evening_

The group arrived at a large, ice covered island further north from where the Night Wings met had the Cloud Dancer, Cloudjumper, and its human jewel, Valka.  They all remained silent during their flight, but when the island came into view, Guðbrandr finally spoke up.

**“How do we know you aren’t like Drago and his monsters?  They used a dragon to try and convince our parents to come out,”** he commented.

**“Drago tortures the dragons and dominates them into submission through fear and pain.  Those in armor follow orders or die.  We have saved a few from those fears, but they have yet to recover well from their ordeal,”** Cloudjumper answered. 

Heiđrún listened to the conversation intensely, wondering how things could have turned out if they were broken before their parents.  _His torment of our parents was to break us, wasn’t it?_ she asked herself, taking a claw and scratching an itch on her chin.

Valka gazed back at the Night Furies following her and Cloudjumper, her amazement and joy hardly contained knowing that they were helping a very rare species to survive.  She wondered why all three were slightly different, but she could only assume it was just family traits passed on like other dragons and even her own family as well. 

Her thoughts shifted to the daughter she never knew, Hedvig, and still held out hope that she somehow survived the sending off.  She still missed Stoick, but after that sending off they never had another child.  They had tried once more after Hedvig, but she couldn’t carry the child to term.  A few months after that was when she met Cloudjumper and was taken away.  Since then, she rarely thought of home and she wondered suddenly she thought of Berk and her lost child.

Her train of thought shifted when Cloudjumper grunted below her. “Oh you big baby, I’m fine.  You know I’m fine with how everything has occured.  I just got a homesick feeling when I thought about those three behind us,” Valka spoke quietly.

Guðbrandr remained alert and on edge during the flight.  He could tell this Viking was different, but letting his guard down was something he didn’t intend to do at all.  He had his sister and future mate to protect now, and he vowed to never lose anyone else ever again.  His thoughts turned to his sister, who remained eerily silent throughout the entire flight.  She would normally speak during their many flights, making small jabs at his future status, teasing him by buzzing by his head and tapping it with her tail, but she was silent this flight.  He had to find out what was wrong; perhaps she was finally grieving like he should be?

He shifted his head back and to the right to gaze at his sister.  She held her head low with a blank expression on her face.  Her legs dangled slightly under her body instead of tight against it like she would do normally.  Her markings, dark as the rest of her body with the outlines just barely noticeable in the fading light.  _You know something, don’t you, sister?_ he questioned himself about her.

Finally, Guðbrandr banked right and flew feet above his sister.  He reached down with his right paw and tapped in the middle of her head.  The feeling registered with her but she didn’t acknowledge it visibly.  Her eyes were shut whilst she seemed to be lost in thought

Tunglið, however, was thinking exactly how to tell her brother that she knew about Heiđrún’s true origins and then break it to him that this Viking was related to his future mate.  Each scenario she thought about seemed to end badly for her, him or her adopted older sister.  _Nottú, help me see which is the right way to go?_ she pondered, closing her eyes in hopes of hearing the voice again.  But again for the third time, the voice never spoke to her.  She cursed herself for not knowing how to hear these voices or who was telling her these things.  Whenever the voice spoke to her, it was correct about everything of which it spoke: The Evil Storm, Cloudjumper and his Jewel, the impending invasion that nearly happened a year ago on the island on which they had reseted.  All events true, but why couldn’t she tap into it and hear the voice more than just when it wanted to be heard?

Guðbrandr couldn’t wait any longer and finally barked at Tunglið, causing her to jump and to look around for the source.  She found her brother above her and grumbled softly, **“What do you want?”**

**“Don’t get that way with me, dear sister,”** Guðbrandr snapped.  **“What has gotten into you with trusting this Viking and the Cloud Dancer?”**

**“Mother and father never told you about what I can sense or feel, did they?”** The older brother shook his head side-to-side.  **“We don’t understand it, but I can hear something telling me things.  The reason we started to run for the last winter and a half was because I felt something about a storm coming.  So we began our constant migration, but still even I didn’t know there were humans involved with the storm.”**

Guðbrandr absorbed the information slowly, digesting it within his mind.  It explained a few of the things he wondered about his sister.  He remembered a time when she spent the night with their parents many moons ago, talking about a storm and other things he never understood at the time.  It also explained what the Cloud Dancer meant by ‘foresight’ when he spoke to his sister.

**“And this voice told you to trust these two?”** he inquired softly, trying to keep Heiđrún from hearing.

**“Yes, but it never referred to there being a Viking, only him and his jewel.  I was shocked at his jewel being a Viking, but there is something else about her that I’d like to talk to you about once we arrive at this ‘Sanctuary’ they mentioned.”**

Sanctuary, something that none of them believed could be possible, but a small hope stayed with them in hearing about it from Cloudjumper.  They reserved judgement until they arrived and upon seeing it, they could see how the dragons could hide and not be found at least.  They could not see any easily accessible entrance from the ground and not even any in the giant structure as well.

Cloudjumper circled around the clear mass before going into a hidden cave.  The trio followed, flying through the cave system easily with their night vision and the slower guiding speed of Cloudjumper and his jewel. The dark passageway opened up into a large, semi-illuminated center expanse where many dragons hung on the walls sleeping, some on the on the lush moss and grass covered walls.

Valka slid off of Cloudjumper, giving him a hug around his neck and nuzzling the side of his face. The Night Wings watched the sign of affection in slight bewilderment.  After their most recent experience, seeing a Viking show affection and care for kin was strange.  Valka caught the look and giggled, before setting her staff down on the rocky ground.  Valka took a step towards them and caught the hesitant step back then forward.

“You’re scared, aren’t you?  You’ve been attacked by my kind, haven’t you?” Valka questioned.  She started to remove her armor, lowering herself down onto her knees before turning her back to them.  She then pulled off some of her clothing to reveal her bare back, except for her chest bindings, to them.

Guðbrandr took this action with amazement.  The Viking put herself into this position willingly to show ‘submission’, or that she didn’t mean harm.  Cloudjumper watched his jewel show the new dragons her back.  When he first met the Night Wings, he could tell a couple of things from their scent: they were scared, and sad.  The females exuded this scent more than the lone male, but that would be because the male was taking the role of protector now.

The young male stepped forward cautiously, knowing that his most recent experience with Vikings made him leery of them completely.  Each step towards the Viking female was slow and careful; he did his best to keep his noise to a minimum.  Soon, his hot breath expelled from his nostrils blew onto the fair skin underneath his muzzle.  He took in her scent and noticed three things about it.  The first was that she wasn’t afraid, next she was covered in so much dragon scent and the final one caused him to snarl softly.  He could smell his Heiđrún coming from this Viking.  He backed away and looked first at his sister, who nodded, and then to the Cloud Dancer.

**“We will stay the night and possibly a few days afterwards,”** he growled, turning around to walk past his beloved and sister, staring through his sister.

Cloudjumper went over to nudge Valka.  Upon feeling her dragon’s nuzzle, she started to redress herself slowly.  She didn’t put her draconic armor being so late, but she did take hold of her staff.  “Cloudjumper will show you all a place to sleep while you stay,” Valka explained in a motherly tone. “You’re more than welcome to stay as long as you want, but you need to meet the King in the morning.”

Valka then climbed onto Cloudjumper, ready to be taken up for their slumber.  Cloudjumper looked at the two female Night Wings there and spoke calmly, **“You can stay however long you want.  You will be protected here, but please follow me.”**

And with those words, Cloudjumper started to climb up the walls into the opening. Heiđrún looked at Tunglið and then past her to Guðbrandr, strolling away.

**“I’ll take care of my brother.  You go follow and find a place for the three of us to sleep,”** Tunglið declared, turning to go catch up with her brother before Heiđrún could answer.

_I know they lost their parents and are mourning, but something about this Viking and this place has both of them on edge,_ Heiđrún thought momentarily, before taking to the air to follow Cloudjumper.

Tunglið followed her brother into a small cave where he sat on his hind legs staring at the cave wall.  The eerie silence, mixed with the tense atmosphere, could have sent chills down her spine, but she knew the reason.

**“How long have you known?”** Guðbrandr asked ominously.

**“A week after I was born,”** Tunglið answered.

Her brother growled and scratched at the slick, stony ground as his anger started to rise.  “ **Did father tell you?”**

**“No.”**

This answer eased Guðbrandr slightly, but his anger was still impressive after smelling the Viking.  **“When did you know that _she_ was Heiđrún’s mother?”**

**“When I could see her aura around her.”**

This answer perplexed Guðbrandr, but also caused him to growl louder and scratch harder against the ground.  He knew his sister but right now he didn’t at the same time.  Secrets kept from him that he should have known about, but his father and mother chose not to tell him anything.  He had to learn about this all after their deaths.  He wouldn’t be able to hear their explanations about why they kept it from him, and what other secrets they held from him. Feelings of distrust and discontent with his parents crept unbidden into his mind, clouding his concealed sorrow with anger.

**“You will tell me everything you know about this power you have, how you found out about my Heiđrún not being a dragon naturally, and why _you_ kept this secret from me?  I can’t ask our parents why because they are dead, but you will tell me what you know!” ** he hissed, turning around to reveal his lips curled slightly in a snarl as his anger began to take over him.

Tunglið regarded her brother with care in his current state; a state that she herself was very familiar with just a few days ago.  She began to explain everything to her brother, from the voices to her seeing auras around all intelligent beings that showed species and heritage.  The conversation continued in secret in the cave, but neither of them noticed a figure listening in from outside the cave, the easedropper’s ears absorbing all of the information being revealed to the older brother inside. Now, they knew the secret of Heiđrún too, but most of all they knew about Tunglið’s powers and secret as well.


	19. The Calm King and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our group of young Night Wings have rested and now wonder what this King has for them and what knowledge he has about their Heiđrún

**_“Alpha’s project to Dragon minds”_ **

* * *

_ The next morning _

The small wing of Night Wings were reunited shortly after Tunglið finished her explanation to her brother.  Heiđrún had already curled up in the middle of the cave and was ‘sleeping’, though in reality she was thinking heavily about the situation.  When the others returned, they remained silent and curled up next to Heiđrún, keeping her safe between them.  Heiđrún, though, worried about what they spoke about and made it a point to inquire about it.  Morning came and the group stirred, greeting the day with the chorus of roars emanating from the other dragons in the sanctuary who has already awoken.  They all stretched, growled and smacked their jaws just after they were awoken by the sound of their kin.  

They all padded to the entrance to see the interior alive with many different kinds of dragons.  They saw many of the common dragons like Flame Skins, Boulder Crushers, Spark Bangs, and Spike Shooters.  There were also some they had encountered rarely like the Mood Colors, Thick Shells and the Spike Shooters’ cousins the Hyper Spikes.  They were in awe of the vibrant colors of the dragons and the interior of the sanctuary, now lit from the Sun Dragon shining through the ice canopy.  A low warble came from above, and the group snapped their heads to see the Cloud Dancer hanging upside down on the wall above them.

**“Keeping an eye on us?”** Guðbrandr questioned, growling lowly.

**“We’ve been busy most of the morning already; the Sun Dragon is already nearing its mid-day cross.  We were just concerned for you three,”** Cloudjumper remarked, opening a set of his wings to show the Viking woman tucked into his chest.

Guðbrandr snarled slightly upon seeing the woman for the first time since his discovery of her true identity.  His anger for what she and her mate had done to his Heiđrún always remained strong in his mind.  His tail snaked over to his beloved and intertwined the two in a soft coil.  Heiđrún glanced at him, wondering what could make him so on edge, before shifting her gaze to the Viking woman.

“Oh my, are you two together?” Valka asked, looking between Heiđrún and Guðbrandr.

The question caught them by surprise, but they already knew they were going to be together eventually once Heiđrún finally matured.  Guðbrandr nodded while Heiđrún fidgeted at the answer.  Valka slowly lowered herself down from Cloudjumper’s wings, using her staff to slide gracefully to the ground.  She looked at the fidgeting female and noticed a patch of auburn scales on the top of her head.

“Is that a birthmark on your head, dear?  It seems odd to see that color on a Night Fury, considering your other members,” she commented.

Heiđrún looked at the woman curiously, then looked at Guðbrandr, asking,  **“What does she mean?”**

Guðbrandr felt tense because things were beginning to unravel, but he had to keep his composure.   **“She means there are scales on top of your head that are different colors than the rest of your body.  They are different than my sister’s scales that seem to glow randomly these are permanent color scales.  It’s hard for you to see them in any reflection because they are so far back beloved,”** he answered.

**“Really?  I want to see them!”** She exclaimed, bouncing around him to get him to show her somehow.

Tunglið sighed to herself, knowing now that her older sister would not stop until her curiosity was sated and that meant showing the scales that matched the Viking’s hair color.

**“She could see them when we visit the King here,”** Cloudjumper interjected.

The trio looked to him and the Viking, Guðbrandr retorting,  **“You mean the Storm.”**

Cloudjumper cocked his head sideways in confusion at the term.   **“If you speak about Drago, then he is definitely the storm, not our King.”**

Tunglið remained silent because her term of ‘Storm’ did mean the dragon she felt around Drago’s and now here, but the two were different, complete polar opposites in every being of their auras.

**“We’ll see.  Take us and let’s get this over with.”**

They waited while Cloudjumper climbed down from the wall, letting him guide the way with Valka by his side.  The trio crept behind the imposing dragon until he and his Jewel stopped at the edge.  Valka turned and smiled, “Meet our King, the Alpha that protects us all.  Many dragons have queens, but he is the King of all Dragons.”

The Night Wings’ crested the edge of the cliff to gaze at a massive, pure white dragon resting in a large pool at the ground level, with a waterfall raining down on top of his massive crest.  The small eyes remained closed until a few baby dragons came and played near his mouth and nose.  He huffed and opened his eyes to see Cloudjumper above him.  He rose slowly out of the water, taking notice of the trio of jet black Night Wings near his faithful Cloud Dancer.

Upon seeing the enormous size of the  _ Storm _ , the Night Wings felt intimidated, but at the same time not.  It wasn’t fear that made them intimidated, not fear of what he would make them do, but fear of what could have been their life if the other Storm had gotten them.

Cloudjumper lowered his head and then the Viking did the same.  The family thought the Viking’s act was odd for them, especially for a Viking to bow to a dragon given all they had seen in their lives.  Soon, though, they felt the presence of the Storm pushing against their minds slightly.  They all feared what would come next, except for one: Tunglið.  She stared deep into the King’s eyes and moved forward through her siblings.  Both of the older members gazed at Tunglið’s eyes to check for change but they remained as focused as ever.

**_“A Night Wing family that has lost their parents due to the meddlings of Drago.  Fear not, for you are welcome to stay here under my protection.  All under my protection are treated fairly unlike the other Alpha,”_ ** the King projected into their minds.  His voice, soothing and caring, echoed through their minds.   **_“I sense each of you feels differently about myself: One is uneasy, another has an understanding, and the third is neutral, but is also different in every way to us.”_ **

Guðbrandr hissed,  **“Enough of that talk! We are all the same here!”**

Cloudjumper, Heiđrún and Tunglið turned to Guðbrandr.  The King looked at the Night Wing that just spoke and felt a secret within him that he was hiding from another, but it was a vow to Nottú and one that couldn’t be broken.  The King then projected to the elder male Night Wing,  **_“Your Heiđrún’s secret is safe; I shall not speak of it any more.  It is a sacred vow you gave to Nottú and I will not press it.  Forgive my ignorance for not checking for those sacred vows.”_ **

Valka wondered what the King had said to cause the male to snap at their protector.  It had to be a touchy subject because his tail again went to the female his age.   _ He’s very protective of her, but why would something the King said upset him about his mate? _ Valka wondered, gauging the situation with caution.

Cloudjumper glared at the male for being so rude to the King, the one that protected them all.  He was angry enough that a low growl escaped from his throat, signaling his displeasure.  The King knew this tone and pressed onto his best ally a few words.   **_“Don’t be angry; I didn’t check for a vow that two of them are sworn to uphold.  But you might want to find out about them if you can it involves your Jewel.”_ **

Those words caused Cloudjumper to relax but worry in thought,  _ What would these three have to do with my Jewel? _ **“You three must be hungry, please show your respect and follow me.  I caught more fish from when the King fed the flock this morning for you three,”** Cloudjumper declared.  Valka looked at her dragon and smiled, “Yes, they must be hungry.  They slept for a long time, but then again they are probably more active at night,” Valka added.

The trio looked to the unlikely pair, Guðbrandr worried at the implication from hearing them both.  The Viking basically understood what the Cloud Dancer said and made him wonder if humans could learn their language.  He watched his sister and future partner follow gleefully due to their stomachs growling.  His stomach twinged with hunger pains, but he was more worried about the King and the Viking.  Reluctantly, he followed his family while planning their departure from this location for Heiđrún’s safety.

The day passed by slowly for the group, but nearing evening time, Heiđrún had just finished meeting some of the other dragons and getting their thoughts on this haven.  Guðbrandr refused to leave her side the entire time, even though she insisted that she could take care of herself.  His reluctance made her wonder just from what or whom he was trying to protect her.

Meanwhile, Cloudjumper had taken Valka outside to watch the sunset like they always did every day.  Tunglið noticed their departure, and decided to follow to explain a few things and hopefully find out more about his Jewel.

The soft crunch of the ice and snow alerted the Cloud Dancer and rider to her presence.  “You’re the curious one of the bunch, aren’t you?” Valka asked, rising off the ice and sliding towards her.  Tunglið ignored the Viking, brushing past her going towards Cloudjumper.  Valka smiled and climbed back up the ice with her staff to watch the sun go down below the horizon.

**“What brings you here, youngling?”** Cloudjumper asked.

**“You found your Jewel very far away from here, didn’t you?  In the direction the Sun Dragon goes to slumber,”** Tunglið responded.  Cloudjumper looked at the youngling with curious eyes.  He nodded in response, wondering what else she had to ask.

**“Then that really does prove what her scent and aura revealed to me.”**

**“What do you mean?”**

**“My brother and I have a secret that we can’t say.  We are bound by….”** Tunglið paused and turned to the sky upon hearing the feminine voice again.   _ You and your brother are free from my vow.  You may tell her and others, it is time now that all is lining up like it should. _  The voice faded from her mind before looking at the Cloud Dancer in front of her.  

**“Bound by who, little one?”**

**“First, I’m not little,”** Tunglið quipped.   **“Second, I** **_was_ ** **bound by Nottú.  I think she just spoke with me to absolve my brother and I of our secrecy.”**

**“You were saying then?”**

**“Your Jewel is the mother of Heiđrún.”**

Cloudjumper thought on these words for a few moments and then looked at his Jewel.  He remembered that she had the spark of a Dragon Soul in her, but it didn’t ignite until the two locked eyes upon each other.  The King told him about her Dragon Soul soon after he returned with her and she slumbered.  The King made mention that her Dragon Soul seemed smaller than the ones the King remembered, almost as if a large portion of it had left her nearly two winters earlier.

**“If she is, then how is Heiđrún a dragon and not a human?”** he inquired.

**“The dragon that found her, Skuggi, her dragon father, brought her back to his dying mate.  She used her Dragon Flame before her death to turn Heiđrún into a Night Wing because the human child was dying due the Dragon Soul already being ignited inside of her,”** she revealed.

**“How do you know that she is Heiđrún’s mother?”**

**“I can see an aura around all living beings  Dragons, Vikings and animals for example and each being has two colors around them.  The first color closest to their body is their kind and the secondary is an aura I could assume is relations.  Heiđrún, has three colors around her.  She has the Night Wing Aura of a sky-blue, then a purple color that I assume relates her to her dragon Father and Mother and then a grass green aura on the outside,”** Tunglið explained, pausing to catch her breath before continuing.  

**“Your Jewel has a reddish aura around her like the Vikings I saw at** **_her_ ** **Village and her secondary aura matches Heiđrún’s third color of the grass green.  This green aura I saw on a burly human with fiery colored hair and beard.”**

Cloudjumper thought back to the night he took his Jewel.  He had crashed into a building where he saw his Jewel.  She was prepared to defend herself but the moment their eyes met, their souls ignited and they understood each other just a bit more.  She saw the gentle creature he was but also in all dragons as well.  Then, her mate, he would assume, rushed in to protect her but Cloudjumper pulled her into his wings and took her after spewing his fire breath at the male.  He remembered his looks and they matched Tunglið’s description.

**“If what you say is true, we need to speak to the King to confirm.”**

**“And try to convince my brother that what I heard was really from the Goddess Nottú.”**

The Cloud Dancer nodded just before he saw his Jewel coming down renewed with energy from watching the Sun Dragon lower into the distance.  “You two have a good conversation, I take it?” she asked, climbing up onto Cloudjumper’s back.  “Seemed like it was very in depth.  Did it have to do with the couple you came with?” Valka asked, looking directly at Tunglið.  Since the young dragoness didn’t know how to respond, she just turned away and leapt into the sky, followed quickly by Cloudjumper.

Inside, Heiđrún finally got away from Guðbrandr when he got swarmed by a group of Sniffhunches invading his personal space.  She wandered around until she found a wall of ice that wasn’t hazy or cloudy like the rest of them.  She strained to see her birthmark in the reflect until she heard a clicking noise behind her.  Pivoting quickly, she saw a Spark Bang, green with reddish-brown spots, coming towards her.

**“So you’re the…”** the left head started before the right head finished,  **“the special Night Wing that isn’t a Night Wing.”**

Heiđrún gazed between the two heads, wondering what they meant by that broken sentence.   **“Who...who are you?”** she questioned, nervously.

**“You have nothing to fear, Night Wing that isn’t a Night Wing.  I’m Loki and this guy over here is Surtur,”** Loki told the the female.

**“Yes, you have nothing to fear.  We just came to see the Night Wing that isn’t a Night Wing after listening to the other two Night Wings last night speak about you in secret,”** Surtur explained.

Internally, Heiđrún’s stomach twisted in knots at the implications that her family was hiding something from her; though, externally, she showed little more than a confused look upon her face.

**“I don’t know what you are talking about.  I’ve been a Night Fury since my birth.  My mother died giving birth to my egg,”** Heiđrún corrected the Spark Bang.

**“That is what you’ve been told,”** Loki started while Surtur cracked a part of the ice wall, taking it into his mouth.   **“But we see now what they mean.  Your scales on top of your head and a faint piece of your scent does match Cloudjumper’s Jewel.”**

Heiđrún was about to counter when Loki took another piece of the shattered ice wall and put it in front of her face.  Surtur positioned the other above the Night Wing for her to see that on top of her head, across the majority of it between her ear plates, her scales were indeed the same coloration as the Viking known as Valka.

_ No, that’s just a coincidence that they are the same or near the same coloration, _ Heiđrún thought, staring at the scales.   _ Wait, a Night Wing that isn’t a Night Wing… _

Heiđrún turned away from the Spark Bang and galloped quickly through the caverns, heading towards the King.  She knew if there was anyone that could speak to her it would be this King, since he seemed to know all and his words rang in her mind yet again:  _ and the third is different in every way to us. _

She rounded a corner to speak to the King and froze before sneaking back behind the wall.  That moment she rounded, she saw both Cloudjumper and Tunglið standing before the King.  Then she heard their conversation.

**“Sir, can you tell me about the Dragon Soul that is in my Jewel for this young Night Wing?  She wants to understand it further to help her understand her sister, Heiđrún,”** Cloudjumper questioned and explained.

Heiđrún held her breath and listened closely, slowing her breathing down to conceal her location.  Tunglið stepped forward, bowing her head for a moment before explaining why.   **“Your words earlier about the third being different are correct.  My brother and I were bound by the vow of secrecy under the Goddess Nottú, but I believe she has absolved us of it.  I spoke of it freely to Cloudjumper and did not have catastrophe or harm come to me,”** she started, Heiđrún listening intently.

**_“You don’t have the same promise like your brother from earlier, but I felt it coming from you earlier.  What you speak is the truth, but having a vow to the Goddess be rescinded has not been heard of before in my time,”_ ** the King spoke through the minds of the two in front of him, maintaining the secrecy.

**“My sister isn’t what she appears to be, sir,”** the youngest Night Wing said, causing Heiđrún’s heart to race.  She didn’t want to believe it, but she had to hear this.   **“She was not born a Night Wing.  She was a human child born with an ignited Dragon Soul that we believe she got from her mother and I know who she is as well.  Cloudjumper’s Jewel is Heiđrún’s mother.”**

Heiđrún froze and felt her world collapsing around her.  Everything she was raised to be was fake, but at the same time Valka was her mother.   _ No this can’t be real.  They couldn’t have been hiding this from me for all my life… but that would mean that my…  _ she halted her thoughts and began to scamper away, the two by the King never hearing her leave, or the whimpering coming from her as she ran away.

Heiđrún rounded a corner and ran into a group of five Thick Shells.  She had an idea to hide, but she needed to mask her scent because she needed time to think on this information.   **“Excuse me,”** she said softly, causing the group to look at her.  **“Umm, this may sound weird, but I need to hide from my family for a while.  They can decently find me by my scent.”**

**“Yes, they can and so could we.  We noticed your scent is very different from the others with you and even from the other dragons around here,”** a female said.   **“You do smell a little like that Viking that has lived with us.”**

For Heiđrún, that did it, those words finally broke her heart.  She was different; she was not a Night Wing, but a Viking in a Night Wing’s body.  She wondered if she was stolen by her… no, by Skuggi, from her human parents, or was it something else.   **“I need to get away.  Can you cover my scent with yours and then if asked, point them in the wrong direction please?  I need time to think,”** she implored hastily.

The group looked at her and took in her scent, realizing that she had fear, anger and confusion exuding from her.   **“We’ll help, dear, but don’t be hard on them.  They had their reasons for whatever you are running from, sweetie,”** the female replied, moving and directing the others to start covering her with their scent.  She endured the licks, rubs and other methods of covering her in the various different scents from the group of five.  She shook her body and thanked them before continuing out of the sanctuary, flying northeast into the night.

Meanwhile back with the King, Cloudjumper and Tunglið, Tunglið was getting the explanation of the Dragon Soul from the King.  He told the history that ended approximately four hundred winters ago when Vikings and dragons lived together in harmony.  The souls of humans and dragons that were meant to be paired would have a piece their soul in their companion at birth.  Although dragons were born with very little of the human’s soul, the human recieved more of the the dragons were usually born first.

He explained that once the two found each other, the corresponding soul fragments would ignite and bind the pair together for as long as the human was alive.  He also explained that on rare occasion the human’s soul would ignite at the moment of birth even with their partner dragon not nearby.  This birth ignition would burn and eat away at the newborn’s soul since it had not fully taken root in the child’s body.  In days past, it was never a death sentence for the human because their dragon was nearby being born at the same time.  The pair could be brought together and the flame quenched to normal levels.

Now with the war raging for the last three hundred winters, it was a death sentence for the human.  With Vikings rarely having Dragon Souls, due to bonds never being created over the last three hundred winters, the King never imagined that a Dragon Soul in two Vikings would arise, let alone from the same lineage.  Tungilð began to explain what she knew about that night when Heiđrún’s father found the child and brought it to his mate, Ragnfríðr. Instead, the King asked permission to search the young Night Wing’s memories and the youngling agreed.

The memories were of True Sight from the younglings father given to him by Skuggi.  They showed everything that night and the location of the village.  Then came the memories from the youngling herself, of her visit to the village and the auras she seen on the male and then Cloudjumper’s Jewel and Heiđrún. The King knew it well because of Cloudjumper, and looked at the two before projecting out to Guðbrandr.

**_“Young Night Wing, come to me,”_ ** the King called out.

Guðbrandr came once called and found his sister and Cloudjumper there.  Before he could ask why they were being gathered, the King explained it to him.  At first, Guðbrandr was furious that his sister would do this, but after finding out their vow was annulled he allowed his anger to subside slightly.  The explanation of the Dragon Soul made Guðbrandr realize that he truly would have been partnered with Heiđrún, albeit in a different manner, for all her life anyway.

Then he wondered where his Heiđrún was at this moment.  He had to go tell her and explain his reasons behind the secrecy.  He excused himself from the presence of the King and went in search of his future mate.  Tunglið sought the same permission, but was refused.

**_“You, Tunglið, have more power and purpose than you know,”_ ** the King decreed.

**“My powers have caused nothing but pain and loss for my entire life!”** Tunglið shouted.

**_“That is because you don’t know where they come from.  You know, but don’t know at the same time.  I think you need to go on a journey to find out about them, child.  Let me show you the places you need to go to find your answers.  They are ancient locations with significant meaning to our kind over the millennia that we have lived.”_ **

Tunglið huffed in displeasure, knowing it was a fool’s errand, but upon receiving further information from the King, something within her snapped, causing her to realize this was the path she needed to take.  She had to understand the voices, her powers and anything else within her to help her family.  She quickly thanked the King and left to find a place to rest before she would head out.

The King watched the youngling head off into the depths of the sanctuary, but held back Cloudjumper for a moment.

**_“I fear young Heiđrún has left.  Please keep your voice down as well while we speak,”_ ** the King commanded.

**“Why do you think she has left?  Why would she leave?”** Cloudjumper questioned.

**_“She heard little Tunglið’s words and broke her heart.  I felt the pain of it breaking.  Heiđrún is strong but she needs time to herself.”_ **

**“Won’t Guðbrandr go out searching for her?”**

**_“He will, but I doubt she will be found unless she wants to be found.”_ **

Guðbrandr searched for hours to find Heiđrún, but he could not find her anywhere.  He followed her scent that remained, but once he found the highest concentration of it, it vanished suddenly.  Her scent was covered over by a large amount of Thick Shell scents, overpowering his senses with their strong and pungent odor.  It left his head spinning for a moment before he went in search of the Thick Shell group.

He found them, but they were slumbering in a cave.  He didn’t want to disturb them all, so he went to the closest one and tugged at its tail.  The Thick Shell woke up and looked at the perpetrator groggily.

**“What do you want, Night Wing?”** the female Thick Shell inquired, a bit perturbed that her sleep was interrupted.

**“I smelt your scent where I last smelt my Heiđrún.  Where is she?”** Guðbrandr demanded.

**“Can’t find your future mate?”** the Thick shell teased.

**“WHERE IS SHE?”**

**“Don’t know, she just said she needed time to herself.  Something you don’t seem to respect.”**

Guðbrandr was becoming more furious the longer this went on.  He released the tail and extended his teeth, snarling at the Thick Shell.   **“Her scent disappeared completely by your group’s scent.  Nowhere else did I smell it.  So either you tell me right now, or you’ll have a little less tail to fly with before morning,”**  he threatened, snarling louder and causing the other Thick Shells to stir.

**“You know, I feel sorry for her for having to deal with a possessive male like you.  She went west saying exactly what she said she needed.  Time away from you,”** the female barked back at the Night Wing as the rest of her group woke up and looked at him.

Guðbrandr hissed and backed out slowly from the cave.  With haste, he galloped through the slumbering sanctuary until he took to the air and out of the ice haven.  He made a quick scan of the area to gauge which direction he needed to fly towards and then took off.   _ I don’t know why you left Heiđrún, but I need to apologize to you.  You need to hear the truth from me,  _ he thought.  She had a half day on him at most, but he was faster than her, though she was always better at hide and seek than him.  He couldn’t even find her one time she was taking a nap after an hour. He flew through the night, heading west in hopes that he might find Heiđrún and apologize to her.

Meanwhile to the east, Heiđrún had found a cave and curled up in the depths of it to hide from the entrance.  She wanted nothing more than to be invisible while she went through her thoughts,  recalling every moment and word said or heard by her and her  _ family _ she thought she knew.  She recalled a few simple conversations diverted around topics of Vikings, where some of them might have lived and most of all, why her father was out getting Deathroot the night her mother died.  As she pondered these thoughts, the tendrils of slumber pulled her to sleep with her heart still in pieces over the events of the day.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyper Spikes - Scuttleclaws  
> Flame Skins - Nightmares  
> Boulder Crushers - Gronckles  
> Spark Bangs - Hideous Zipplebacks  
> Mood Colors - Hobblegrunts  
> Snifflehunch - Snifflehunch  
> Loki and Surtur - Barf and Belch


End file.
